DxD: The Abyss
by Gaslight88
Summary: What happens when a guy gets the power to create life? What happens when said guy lets his powers lose and creates something the makes the world cry out in fear? And what happens when said creations are from one of the most overpowered universe to be thought up? Heck if I know but it makes one heck of an adventure.
1. Pandora's Box

Normal speech

 **Khorne and khornate daemon speech, place, or time**

 _Slaanesh and slaaneshi daemon speech, quote, social cue, emphasize or thoughts_

tZEenTcH's AND TzeeNTchIaN dAEmONs SpEeCH

Nurgle and nurglite daemon speech

 _ **ALL cHAoS GodS sPEAkINg aS oNe**_

(Authors talk)

* * *

Chapter 1: Pandora's Box

" _Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you,"_

 _-Friedrich Nietzsche_

Good or evil? Light or dark? Order or Chaos? The endless debate since the beginning of time and space. When in all reality those words are meaningless as they are subjective. For the man defending his home is as in the right as the dictator executing traitors, for both are killers. It's only that those who only see one side see only a biased view.

Isn't it funny how many of the concepts humanity holds dear are twisted? How wars, cruelty, and death have all been spread in the names of things like faith, justice, and freedom. How humanity despite all its obvious flaws can still call itself words like great or mighty, when the only things we can associate those words with are killing and denial. How people hate the soldier who defends them but weeps for the killer that stalks them. How they live in the den of the shackled and to bow to corrupt, but would rather die than see the fields of freedom and fight beside the pure. Who listen to the shepherd that leads them to the slaughter, but ignores the wolf that tells them the truth.

The man shoots another is what makes the world black and white. But the reasons for why he shoots are what make the world grey. But the universe does not care about morality. In the grand scheme of it all, none of it matters for the universe sees man as a tiny cog in the machine that is the universe. And in the end, we will all become dust thrown to the winds of the cosmos.

But If one can accept this and take it in stride and understand that if life is meaningless then live each day as it may be the last. And to those that wish to dissuade those from the pleasures of this world in the hopes, there will see these in the next. They are only trying to find meaning and solace in the shadow of an uncaring universe.

Luke is your normal 18-year-old and looked average as well. 6'1 with brown hair and brown eyes, with a mildly muscular build, nowhere near where he looks like he hits the gym but he has a bit of muscle. The only thing that is strange is that he is a bit paler than what you would normally see from a dude his age. All in all, he is a normal guy, well except for the little ability he has.

He discovered his ability from wanting a pet dog from seeing TV dog companions from Scooby to Lassy. And from a pit of shadows came a miss maced looking mutt that was the best friend a boy could have. But even then he made sure to make things small after his parents almost throw the newly created Spike and he had to give them the dreaded puppy dog eyes backed up by the newly "born" puppy himself. So what does an eight-year-old do with the power to create practically anything he can think of you ask? Why make them fight each other of course, what else would he do. From little army soldiers to gladiators to even dinosaurs, he experimented a lot with his powers when he was younger. But he learned a lot about his powers more from exploring 40k and subsequently creating the units from the table top into living beings.

After finding his dad's old miniatures he began to bring to life as many things as possible to recreate the epic battles he saw on some of the art work. From using as a test for his powers he was able to find out a few thing he didn't already know. 1. That he could create not just organic creatures but also inorganic like when he tested his powers on the Necrons, now any equipment that came with them was included he was even able to get tanks a few times, but nothing that is entirely an object can be created like a titan or a monolith. 2. All of his creations are loyal to him to a fault, even those that would never take orders from a mere mortal like Daemons of Chaos and them seeing him as their god or emperor. 3. He is unaffected by any side effects of his creations, due to the unpleasant scene left from his former friends coming over and getting extremely sick from left over germs left by plague marines. 4. And while his creations would usually disappear after taking enough damage and die and turn into black mist after awhile, he could physically absorb them back into his body from the shadowy substance they came from.

Although as you can tell the fact that some of the creations leftover small but influential effects. From kids getting sick when they came over, to the occasional neighbor's pet that went missing, to even one time some left over Tyranid acid landed in some kids hand. To say the least his house was officially off limits.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Now to the present day where I'm currently recording a battle between the Imperial Guard and Tyranids, and surprisingly they're at least not all dead. After a while, I grow to use my ability to make at least something for myself and started showing battles on Youtube and taking battles from requests from subscribers. Currently, they are using the groves of the coffee table as trenches with hormagaunts, tyrant guard, and gargoyles flying over head trying not to get bombarded by basilisk shells or shot down by the bullet hell of lasfire to nom on some guardsmen.

Some sadistic person wanted a last stand between the guardsmen against the oncoming and innumerable swarm of the Tyranids. _Then again aren't I the sadistic one for putting these guardsmen to their death….meh their guardsmen it's their duty_. And I couldn't be using my powers irresponsibly, no never.

If he were being honest he felt a bit of sadness from his creations killing each other. He liked all the armies, even those who are labeled as "evil". For example, those who don't pay too much attention think the Orks are evil when really they're just those misunderstood idiots who are just trying to have a good time. In their own shooting and stabbing way. The Dark Eldar are pretty bad dudes, but at least they're honest about how evil they are. Add in the fact that they are what the Eldar race acted like before they murderfucked Slaanesh into existence, their in a way trying to keep the old ways going. And the Tyranids are little more than a universal clean slate virus that is just an ever-expanding ecosystem/lifeform.

Then we get to the misunderstood emo sibling of the Imperium, Chaos. They are not evil in the usual sense, they are just people who are just people under the main influence of a single emotion/idea. Which is never a good thing. Even their gods are not all evil, as TTS (blessed be their name) stated in the simplest sense and help clarify that the gods represent the good and the bad. They just mostly go for the bad cause it causes more of the same reaction like the saying goes hate breeds hate and it just allows more of the emotions that they feed on to flourish. For an example, Khorne is the god of war and rage, but he is also the god of honor and in a sense is the embodiment of the phrase survival of the fittest. And each of the Chaos gods represents a good aspect that they also feed on.

As I finish up my inner monologue the winner is decided and the guardsmen won. As the smoke clears I see a guardsmen planting a flag in the still twitching corpse of a Carnifex. "Ok, I have to stop spacing out to see how the hell that happened," I say.

"Praise the Emperor," the legion of guardsmen yell to me.

"Yes, yes you did well guardsmen, your duty is complete, I'll see you guys when I get the next request for Orks," I say as I don't even wait for a reply before I absorb them back into me.

As I place my camera next to my computer thinking about how I'm gonna get the blast scars of the wood, I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and open the door, to see what I can assume to be a priest due to the Catholic getup and the cross around his neck. "Can I help you father?" I say, while not the most religious person I still have some respect for those that wish to take up the call.

"Hello there now if you could help, I'm currently looking for a Luke Conwell," He continues with a disturbing smile "You wouldn't happen to be him would you,". Now I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but this guy is creeping me out.

"Ahh nope wrong person and don't know him," I say quickly shutting the door and locking it. As I turn around a bright glowing blade comes within an inch of my cheek from outside the door. As I stumble back away from the door, it proceeds to be cut down by the crazy ass priest.

"Well, you shitty little brat at least now I don't have to keep up that fucking kindness crap anymore," The priest says as he walks through the doorway. "And since the last five families I've killed pointed to me to this house well you're my final plaything to help my murder boner," He said.

"Who in the hell are you and why the fuck did you kill four other families if the first one had lead you here," I say.

"Ah, where are my manners I at least should tell even shitty brat like you, my name," He continues "I am Freed Sellzen your executioner and why I slaughtered the four others...meh I was bored,". _This guy is fucking crazy, I think._

As I get a small bit of room between us I create a wolf out of nowhere and it proceeds to attack the crazy ass priest as a four more pop out and attack. With the priest distracted I run out the door and run. I hop over fences and bolt down alleyways till I reach a nearby parking lot. "They're I should have put at least a few yards away from him," I say as I try and regain my breath. When a bullet pierces my leg and I fall onto one knee.

"What a cute little distraction you tried to use on me but the fluffies you made were still bleed," said Freed. Dammit, I was hoping that he would have been killed or at least lose me in the process. "Ya know if you want to blame someone blame that bullshit big man in the sky he's the one who gave you that ability," said Freed. "Although I have to admit if I had that power I'd create a lot more than fluffy animals and little minis, _ooh_ the things I'd love to do to them," He said with a smile you would see on a pedophile seeing a van full of kids. "Well better get on with it before the boss man gets antsy, please screen it will be more enjoyable for me," He said as he walks to me and takes a couple of practice swings.

I don't want to die. " _ **DO YoU WisH TO LIve**_ ," said a voice or what sounded like many voices. What of course. " _ **THeN REPeAT AfTEr US,**_ " the voice said. As Freed gets closer I begin to repeat what the voice is telling me, hell it may be crazy but at this point, that's all I have.

"I, who is about to ascend,"

I begin the chant as Freed decides to reply "What the hell are you even talking about, doncha you know there's no place of peace after death,".

"Am the mortal who is destined to inherit the earth

I am eternity and infinity, the light and the dark,"

As I continue I don't notice the eight-pointed star being made in my blood around me.

"I shall become the Overlord of Ruination

And I shall enthrall thee to the call of the Chaos,".

As I finish those words I pass out. It was only after I wake up that I regret my actions.

As Freed gets pushed back as a large bust of power explodes from Luke that begins to ripple across the world, marking the beginning of a new world.

* * *

 **The Underworld**

Sirzechs Lucifer the ruler of hell and leader of the Devils is currently going over reforms and other documents when a spike in power catches his attention. "Grayfia did you feel.."

"Yes Lord Lucifer, I did," said Grayfia Lucifuge wife and queen to the king of hell.

"Something is happening on earth, summon the other Maou immediately," said Lucifer. With that Grayfia left, after she left Sirzechs to look out a nearby window out at the underworld sky. "Something very powerful has been unleashed the question is what world will it bring," Lucifer says to out loud.

* * *

 **Grigori HQ**

Azazel is currently looking over new data on sacred gear research when he feels the same wave of power. He peers up from his research and smirks a little. "Well this is obviously going to shack up things," he says and continues back to his work.

His second in command Baraqiel bursts suddenly. "Azazel there has been a.."

"I know Baraqiel I sensed it as well," Azazel replies cooly.

"But shouldn't we investigate, that was a substantial amount of energy that was suddenly unleashed who knows who or what it belongs to we should prepare for the worst," Baraqiel said.

All Azazel does is look over to Baraqiel and replied "While I agree with you on that the worst may happen, we must restrain ourselves like you said we have no idea who or what caused that burst of power so until we get more information we wait, besides we don't know where it originated from anyway," Azazel said.

" _sigh_ Understood Blade Governor," says Baraqiel sighing in understanding and leaving Azazel's office.

 _That energy, it felt as if a new god had been newly created but that hasn't happened in almost 3,000 years. What an interesting time we live in,_ thinks Azazel.

* * *

 **Heaven**

Michel the ruler of heaven and maintainer of the sacred gear and prayer system in the absence of the biblical God, currently watching over the system senses the power wave and raises his head in some shock. His sister Gabriel looks a little fearful

"Is it them," she asks.

"No the seals are still strong and in place, if it were them we would know," He reassured her. "But whatever that was it was dark as if the world itself was fighting against it and it doesn't help that it's powerful," He continued.

"Could it have been the birth of a new pantheons god?" Gabriel asked.

Michel ponded this but came to a conclusion quickly. "Not likely given this day and ages reluctance to worship gods, but still," He began to ponder this. "Make sure our soldiers are on high alert for any suspicious activity and take some of the other Seraphs to make sure the seals containing Them are still functional just to be safe," he ordered Gabriel. She left to go relay the orders. _If it's not them then who or what could be causing this much energy that's just wrong, thought Michel. Whoever they are their presence is not just gonna be felt by the three factions and if that's the case then well_. "A storm is coming, I just hope we're prepared for it," says Michel out loud.

* * *

 **The Dimensional Gap**

As Great Red flies through the endless expanses of the Dimensional Gap, he notices a strange anomaly or more specifically four of them. They all appear to be swirling masses of colored energy and all with their own unique scent and creatures buzzing around them. One looked sickly green and held the stench of death and decay. Another held a blood red color and smelled of iron, another was shifting between shades of blue and it scent change constantly. And the last was shades of purple and pink painted across the area like a paint on a canvas and had a sickeningly sweet aroma that made Great Red's mouth water a little. As dragon god got closer many of the creatures from the anomalies poured through trying to harm him, but their efforts were like ants trying to bring down an elephant and had little to no effect on the dragon. As he annihilated insect after insect he decided the new anomalies weren't that big of a deal or worth this constant annoyance and decided to fly off. _Besides what's the worst these things can do_ , he thought. (Ohh if only you knew)

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

"What the hell was that," the crazed priest said as he quickly dodged an oncoming blade aimed for his neck. "Well aren't you an ugly shitty devil," said Freed. The creature was as a good foot taller than a man with red skin and large black horns running the length of its elongated head, as well as clawed fingers and bent legs with talons at the end as well. The only response that the creature gave

" **Blood for the blood god,** " said the strange new creature. As the Bloodletter came at him Freed began to fire into the creature with his light pistol. As the blessed bullets crashed into the creature it began to slow and fall down to its death. Thinking he had won he began to move forward, but he then saw through the smoke he just noticed made from Lukes power twisting and mangling the ground around him.

All around him were dozens more Bloodletters waiting to strike like hounds wait for their master to release his grip on the leash. Behind them are four figures that towered over him through the smoke but can only see faint glows of green, red, blue, and pink energy and no other details. Noticing that he is about to be in for a fight which that is more than what he asked for he grabs hold of a pouch. "Twenty-two against one's, no far you shitty devils," Freed says and throws the pouch on the grown in a burst of light before the bloodletters get a chance to pounce.

" **It would seem the pest got away** ," said a figure in dark armor with a sinister red glow coming from his eyes and below his helm.

" _Yes, and it seems your minions are as useless as you are,_ " the figure that is the most feminine of the four with visible cleavage and a feminine figure with pink skin and flowing white hair.

" **Tread carefully welp or your skull shall be added to my throne,** " said the armored one. before the feminine being could say anything, a being of many whispering orifices, with two long tentacles, a pink and blue carapace like body, and even though he has two mouths he seems to be speaking from nowhere and everywhere and with dozens of different voices.

"WhIle I WOuLd NoRMalLY LeT YOu TwO COnTinuE yOur aLTERcAtiON, i mUSt InSiST THaT wE FoCUs oN tHe CreATOr iNSTeaD,". At this point the fourth being a creature with green bloated, blistered, and sore-ridden body, whose head is inside a mawed suit of flesh with horns sticking out of the top, large fatty arms, and whose lower body is a seething mass of pink tentacle.

"For once I agree with the changer, we must make sure that the creator is all rig..Ah seems the creator is awake," as the others turn to see that Luke is awake and is slowly trying to get up.

* * *

 **Luke's Perspective**

I wake up slowly, shouldn't I be dead I begin to test my movement and feel that my leg that was shot feels fine. I open my eyes and stare down at my leg and see that it's fine the only evidence that it was shot was the hole in my pants where the bullet hit. I hear something like muffled voices, it's hard to hear over the ringing in my ears. I look over to where the voices seem to be coming from I freeze. Standing before me are the dark gods of chaos, all four of them. Nurgle, Khorne, Tzeentch, and Slaanesh. All four talking like their all co-workers and not four powerful being fighting for control over the warp. I see that there are no crazy ass priests that are around so at least there's that.

Alright now if I just try and get up to get away I should be able to run before they have a chance to even notice me. As I get up I see that I'm in an eight-pointed star in what I can only assume is of my blood. As I look up to see if there's a way to get out of here that isn't covered in debris, only to notice that the most powerful being in the 40k universe looking directly at me...shit.

"Creator you are awake and unharmed it seems the ritual worked," said Slaanesh.

"Are you four the gods of Chaos?" I ask hoping that maybe this is just a hallucination from blood loss.

"Yes creator we are the gods of chaos I Tzeentch, along with Khorne, Nurgle, and Slaanesh," said Tzeentch.

"Ahh ok then," I say and then I do the only sensible thing I can do when staring down the four most powerful beings I can think of. I run as fast as I can.

As Luke ran the four being stare in confusion, "Why is the creator run away," said Nurgle.

" _Probably because your stench made him,_ " said Slaanesh.

"Careful upstart I still am on edge with you for trying to devour Isha," said Nurgle.

" _Oh please that was a simple fad that's dead now, pretty much literal since I devoured almost all of them,_ " said Slaanesh.

"wHATeVer ThE cASs We sHOUld bEGin oUr EXpANsiON iNto tHIS WoRLD," said Tzeentch. With that, all four agreed and each disappearing to their realms with minions in tow for Khorne.

* * *

 **Back with Luke**

As I make my way to the house I grab as much as I can in a desperate move to try and figure out what the fuck I can do. I need to get out of here and try and lie low since apparently I'm being hunted by crazy priests and two I need time to figure out how I could try and deal with the Chaos gods, I think. I pack me a suitcase full of clothes, another full of my electronic equipment like my computer, its tower, the miscellaneous accessories and my video camera. And last I grab my old backpack and put some miscellaneous items I have from some books, games, even a few of the miniatures bought.

Ok, I have all the stuff I need to move to somewhere, but where the hell can I go that gives me a reason to, I think to myself. As I start to pace back and forth I notice a letter I had received for an exchange program over to Japan due to his "animations", _hello excuse_. "Hmm Kuoh Academy, well it's better than being at a place that they already know about," I say. As I make my way to the nearest airport I hear on the news on the radio that the neighborhood I lived in had six home invasions and five families killed from a variety of wounds. _They're currently investigating the surrounding area for any suspects, well if I try and go back now I'm gonna be prime suspect numero uno, so no turning back now,_ I think _._

As I sit down in my seat I try and relax but my right hand has been killing me for a bit now what could be causing that. I look down at the palm of my right hand and see something that stops me dead in my tracks. On my right palm is the symbol of Chaos Undivided. "Oh god no," I say terrified.

* * *

Now before anyone asks, no I am not the first to do this crossover go read Pandora's Box by Drow79 if you don't believe me. And if you have read it you will notice that there will be a few things similar to his story and mine and if you feel that it's exactly the same, well there is only so much I can do in the first chapter to make it different. But later chapters are much more different than the ideas I have seen in Drow's story.

But anyway few things I want to address while I can. 1. The Chaos gods speak to Luke in a normal unaltered voice due to him being there creator. 2. If I get something wrong with either character being in character or something lore-wise, this is my first time writing a story and publishing it for people to see. 3. Feel free to give me constructive criticism and tell me what I could do to improve.

And there we go I hope you all have liked this first chapter and if I get the chance I'll probably get another chapter out by next week.


	2. Journey to the East

Wow, I have got to admit that I was not expecting 3 people to like this story, let alone 10 (At the time of me writing this). So I thank those who are on board with this so far and now onto the answers

 **miedz124: Ok I understand your confusion, and this chapter addresses some of that. And I thank you for questioning me as the writer here, but be patient all things come in time. But don't worry he will reveal more of his reasoning on this as the chapter and later on the story go on.**

And since the only criticism/questions were the one I just answered and the rest were just one telling me to keep going and that I'm doing a good job. I thank those who have followed/favorited and reviewed. And so the people have spoken, the show must go on.

THE EMPEROR WILLS IT.

Normal speech

 **Khorne and khornate daemon speech, place, or time**

 _Slaanesh and slaaneshi daemon speech, quote, social cue, emphasize or thoughts_

tZEenTcH's AND TzeeNTchIaN dAEmONs SpEeCH

Nurgle and nurglite daemon speech

 _ **ALL cHAoS GodS sPEAkINg**_ aS oNe

(Authors talk)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Journey to the East**

"Hey mom ya just got off the plane and I'm in the house right now," I say. I had just gotten to Japan and had been having a conversation with my parents over why I'm in Japan. I said that I had decided to use the exchange student program to get a new experience and they seemed to accept that. After I had to make sure they knew I was alright considering they had heard about the murders and found the door busted open, and immediately started to worry. I lied and said I had been in town to try and get some new equipment for my computer.

Thankfully they bought it or at the very least didn't care as long as I was safe. "Alright sweetie just be safe over there and if you need anything just call us ok," my mom said.

"Alright I will mom, and I'll make sure to come back and visit if I get the chance," I told her.

"If you do make sure to come to the old farmhouse," my mom continued. "Due to the break in your fathers worried that if we stay the wacko who did this might come back, it's better to be safe than sorry".

"Ya I'll make sure to do that, anyway I got to go finished u setting up everything I'll try and give you guys a call when I get a break from school," I said.

And with that we each said our goodbyes and I hung up. "Honestly creator I still recommend a more mobile base than this, it is too easy to become bogged down in one place," Said Tzeentch, he had somehow followed me onto the plane since we had lifted off.

* * *

 **Yesterday**

"Oh god no," I say, how the hell did this get here. I never got a tattoo of this. I quickly try and rub it off and begin to try and scratch it off.

"I would be careful creator as to not get blood on the symbol, especially your blood," said the guy sitting next to me. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue tie. He had dark blue eyes and black hair with blue highlighted bangs wearing blue-tinted circular sunglasses, that conflicted with his businessman attire. It especially didn't work with the white suit he wore.

Wait _wasn't that suit black a moment ago_ , I thought. "Where the hell did you come from," I asked, there wasn't anyone sitting next to me when we lifted off and that was 15 minutes ago.

"Really creator are you that confused, that you can't even deduce my identity, truly I am disappointed," said the stranger. Ok dresses like he's ready to make a deal at anytime, speaks with a higher vocabulary than me and most other people, and his suit just inverted its colors.

"It's you isn't it Tzeentch," I say and at this point, he just smirks and lifts up a newspaper that seems to somehow have articles in different languages and by the looks of it from different countries.

"What do you want my soul or something," I ask.

"Please creator even if I wanted it I alone am not powerful enough to take it," the Changer said as he sipped from a glass of what I can only assume is white wine, where did he even get that?

"The hell are you talking about you are a god, shouldn't you be trying to, ow I don't know try to give me orders or something to increase your power," I say.

I know I said I like Chaos and I don't think they're evil, but these are gods we're talking about here. The strongest units I ever created in terms of raw power was an Ork warboss or a Tyranid carnifex. I didn't try and create c'tan or any special characters for fear that they may be to free-willed and turn on me. I mean let's be honest if you were a living legit god would you take orders from a mere mortal. I know I wouldn't, hell I'm fully expecting at any time I'm gonna be teleported to one of the four realms to be either A. a gladiator in Khorne's blood pits. B. Become a new occupant or mulch for Nurgle's garden. C. Tzeentch's personal human Rubix cube. And finally, D. Become the newest plaything in whatever room Slaanesh considers the place to do stuff that even makes the BDSM fetishists say no. While I admit the gods are not evil they are chaotic and they do like to use the emotions that get results.

"Why would we do that, we are your creations?" Tzeentch asks.

"What did you somehow read my mind," I ask and he replied.

"Yes," he answered.

"And why didn't you do that before," I ask.

"We can not access your mind without your permission or if we are close enough and your mind is in a state of flux as when your emotions are running wild," Tzeentch answered.

"Ok if you are telling the truth let me ask you this, when I saw you and the rest of the gods shouldn't you have been fighting each other instead of talking," I ask, this is the one thing that confused me.

"While most of our encounters with each other usually end in violence it is easier to serve you and to protect you if we at the very least ignore each other," Tzeentch said. Well shit and here I was hoping they would squabble over each other and ignore me instead.

I sigh, " My life just got a whole lot more interesting didn't it," I say to no one.

"Creator you have birthed the four chaos gods into existence and unified them at that, interesting is an understatement for your life," Tzeentch interjects. And with that, I decided to ignore the Changer and try and get some sleep.

* * *

 **Present**

After remembering the plane ride and the subsequent landing the Changer had done nothing but try and get me to buy an old RV we saw on the way here or to grab a camping kit and cross country camp around Japan. "For the last time Tzeentch I am not becoming some weirdo who lives in a van or a hermit in the woods, besides this place is out in the middle of nowhere, so no one should want to come out here," I say. And before Tzeentch can reply I say "And if there is someone here then I know they're looking for me, plus this place was dirt cheap,". I had bought a place a mile away from the city an old three-story house that had recently been the place of a drug bust. _Hey at least I won't be bothered_ , I think.

"Yes until Slaanesh finds this place, then prepare for some...redecorating" replied Tzeentch, right he can mind reading my mind.

"God I hope it doesn't, by the way, why are you still looking like that no one is around," I ask. I could have assumed that he changed his form to suit too the environment and not cause unwanted attention.

"While in the material world I have decided to use this form to keep my presence a secret as we don't want too many pantheons on our doorstep yet," the Changer replied.

"I would rather not have any pantheons on my ass thank you," I say since that priest came at me and send that shit about God and considering my power I came to the conclusion that other mythologies and religions are might be real as well. And if that's the case I don't want any of them to come knocking on my door. Could you imagine me waking up in the morning to a knock on my door to find I'm staring down the weapons of an army of angels or valkyries, no thank you (You don't get a choice, Luke).

"Well creator sooner or later your power will be known by all, one can never be on the fence forever," the Changer said.

"Hey if it can work for the Swiss," I say, but either Tzeentch has nothing to say or just doesn't care.

"I will put up some sigils and seals around this area to make sure that in case one of the others drop by they don't reveal you to the old gods by accident," Tzeentch said.

"Could you all just give me my...space?" I say but as I turn around the Changer of ways is gone. "He's gonna do that a lot isn't he," I say to no one. _Well if they are here to help me then I can at least be a little worried about what they're up too_ , I think.

* * *

 **Next Day**

"That will be your route and here is a list of all other supplies you will need for your continued enrollment here at Kuoh," says the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy, Sona Shitori sternly. I had gone to bed early last night to prepare for school, I am currently a third year here since I would have been in my senior year back in the U.S. When I got to the school Sona had been waiting by the front entrance to greet me on my first day here and had been giving me a tour of the facilities and where I'll be for most of my time here. "Now are there any questions," Sona asks.

"No, I'm sure I've got everything I need now, thank you Sona" I replied getting somewhat of a shocked look from her. "Is something wrong?" I ask confused by her reaction.

"No it's nothing it's just here in Japan to call someone by their first name is a sign of close friendship, to most students I am referred to as Kaichou," she replied.

"Oh, I sorry then I'll be sure to use that instead then" I reply.

"No it's fine, it feels nice to have someone say my name that causally especially someone I just meet," she replied.

"Haven't had many people that see you as just you," I ask and she replied, "Yes how did you know,".

"I know the feeling all too well," I say, do to the little problems left behind by the minis I created I got blacklisted as an outcast. I mean when kids get sick from going to your house and pets go missing in your neighborhood, it makes people come up with stories and gossip.

"I see...well you may refer to me by Sona, but please do so when we are in private, I would rather not have to deal with the rumors that may spur from this," she said.

"Is it really that bad around here?" I ask.

"Unfortunately yes" she replies looking a little mentally exhausted.

"Alright I can deal with that," I say as we make it to my classroom see tells me one more thing.

"Also I must ask you to take that glove off it is against school regulations,". I flinch a little as this is the only thing hiding the undivided symbol and it's currently faintly glowing since I got to this school.

"Well I would Sona but my hand recently got burnt and the burns haven't quite healed yet," I replied thinking of the best lie (Your only lie) I could. "So I would like to wear it as not to get anything on the burns that might agitate them as well as to not distract other students," I finish.

Sona looks at me for a second and humphs and says. "For now I will allow you to continue to wear the glove until your burns have healed, but I would request you find a matching set or find put on the other glove of this set please".

I internally sighed in relief, I thought for a second she wouldn't have bought it. "No problem I will do that from now on Sona," I say with a smile.

She gives me a smile and walks off replying, "Good see to it or you'll be sent to my office to receive a punishment".

Oh, I have to use this to my own amusement, "Hey any punishment delivered by a cute girl like you can't be that bad" I say.

She stops to give me a scowl, but if I'm being honest the small bush she had just made it look cute."I believe you have a class to introduce yourself Mr. Conwell, so I suggest you do that immediately," she said.

"Alright, alright I'll get on that," I said raising my hand defensively, being done with having my fun.

I step up to the sliding door and knock and the teacher opens it up and replies. "Ah there you are I was just done talking about you, please introduce yourself to the class," the teacher said.

As I walk in I see the class, the girls of the class looking interested or to put it bluntly like he was a juicy steak and they were starving wolves. The boys had a very different reaction seems like they were trying to burn a hole in my head by how hard they were glaring at me. "Hello my name is Luke Conwell, I hope to get along with all of you," I said not really being the best at introductions. After I was done there was a brief moment of silence before all the floodgates opened.

"Oh my god he's so cute/Are you single/Can I have your babies," said different girls with similar cries of adoration being spotted off as well.

And I could faintly hear the sound of dudes mumbling something about pretty boys and competition. _Why do I feel as if a certain lord of excess has something to do with this_ , I thought. Why do I think this is the work of Slaanesh well maybe it's because while I am somewhat good looking and have a mildly muscular body I didn't get too many girlfriends or maybe it's because some chick screams out "I want your babies" like some anime fangirl.

As the teacher tries to calm the class down and I go to take the only available seat by the window I notice two girls not really having the same reaction to me as the others. Hmm, the crimson red haired chick and her friend are surprisingly unaffected by whatever curse (Or blessing) Slaanesh put on me. Come to think of it if Sona seemed fine as well, which begs the question if she had put this charm on me since yesterday and Humans are affected by it. _Then what are those three_ , I think.

* * *

 **The Old School House**

"Akeno, what do you know of our recent exchange student," Rias asked her queen.

"From what Sona sent on him there isn't much out of the ordinary," her queen told her before continuing. "He got in due to his credentials and skill at video animation and is from the States, Ohio to be exact," Akeno said flinching a little at the as she read through the info that she had been handed by Sona's queen Tsubaki. "It says here that there was a recent mass murder in his town and the evidence indicated the family was cut down by light-based weapons possibly killed by fallen angels or rogue exorcists," Akeno finished.

"Hmm is there anything else that might explain why he has such a powerful love charm attached to him," Rias asked.

"No, but it seems he has no intention of letting the lust get to his head from how disinterested he seemed," said Akeno.

"He also seems to resonate some kind dark energy, Koneko can you tell us anything about it," Rias asked. The young Nekoshou seemed to have huddle up on the couch in the fetal petition on the couch."Koneko?" Rias asked worriedly.

"Dark" was the only thing her rook replied.

"Pardon?" Rias asked confused.

"His energy it's...dark, it's constantly whispering out trying to corrupt anything it can," her rook continued "but it's also pure in the sense that his energy is not of nature but what feels like emotion, and it seems to be charging him slowly causing him to be less human as time goes on," Koneko finished.

"Hmm, could it be some sacred gear or perhaps he has some magic lineage off some sort" Rias ask.

"No this doesn't seem like a sacred gear whatever this is, it's something connected to his very soul," Koneko replied saying the last part in an almost hush tone.

"Koneko are you alright," Rias asks her rook concerned.

"It's just that energy he's radiating off it..it reeks raw energy," her rook said "Even with not using senjutsu I can still feel it continuously whispering about power beyond imagination and granting your greatest desires, it's terrifying how seductive it is," she said practically terrified. As she finished Akeno came over to comfort her.

"Are you going to try and recruit him Rias," Kiba asked as he stood by the door.

"No, I'll let Sona take a shot at recruiting him since she seems to already have an interest in him and the fact that it seems we may get a new piece tonight," she said as the summoning circle appeared. "Try and keep an eye on him though and see if you can see if there might be a sacred gear that might cause this or perhaps he has some Devil lineage of some sort as unlikely as that maybe we should be prepared," said the young Devil heiress.

"Yes, Buchou," her peerage called as she left.

* * *

As I get back to my home I notice something as I get into the door. There are exotic painting hanging in places, priceless jewels decorate the doorknobs, the walls look like pure marble, there is are incense in the air that makes my mouth water a little, and is that the Michelangelo's David at the end of my hallway. I can only think of one thing Slaanesh. After a day of trying to run away from lust-crazed girls all day, I really don't want to deal with this shit.

As I walk up the steps to my bedroom I find my redecorator on a large king size bed with fancy drapes hanging off of it.

"Hello creator I was wondering when you would get home" he..she..it..whatever the fuck Slaanesh is. I see it in a pose one could only call sexual and the smell from before seems to be stronger now.

"What are you doing here Slaanesh," I ask as I inspect more of the room. _At least it didn't mess with my computer, but just to be safe I'm gonna need a lot of_ disinfectant _and do an entire system reset with some defragmenting while I'm at it_ , I think.

"I just thought your new home could use a few...minor touches is all," Slaanesh said.

"A few minor touches, the wall are pure marble, the doorknobs are made of rubies, and there is enough priceless art and statues down there to lock me up for life," I say and continue. "What else could you have done replace this place with a medieval castle!".

It replied, "Actually I was thinking of replacing this place with a Shiro castle to fit the Japanese scenery, but since you prefer a western look that will work as well,".

"I was being rhetorical, redecorating my home is off limits," I say.

"Hmph if you really must be like that creator then fine," it replied.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to do some work, there's something I need to test," I say going to my computer.

"Why creator would you burden yourself with trivial work, when instead you could indulge yourself in pure pleasure," it said referring to itself I assume as it gestures up and down its naked form.

"Thanks but no thanks, I would rather not deal with whatever you consider sex do to you being into stuff that makes BDSM sex dungeons look like a Catholic hospice," I reply. I pride myself on that one cause it causes it to deflate a little as if telling a child no to going to get ice cream.

If my entire rejection of her advances didn't make her frown the fact that I am reverting my eyes from her as much as possible would. "Creator why aren't you looking at me I would assume by the reaction you had at school you enjoyed the female body," Slaanesh said.

"So it was you that caused me to be a literal chick magnet and how do you know what my reaction was," I say accusingly.

"Why yes creator I would assume you being a fully functioning male would have loved the attention you were receiving and don't you remember the conversation you had with the mollusk, while we can't always read your mind we can, however, read your current emotion state," it said as it hugs me from behind as I feel her naked breasts through my shirt.

"Well if that's the case then you should have felt that I was more annoyed than lustful, so if you wouldn't mind lifting this little cure or charm or whatever it is please," I say.

"You being here also raises a question how are you even here in the material world, Tzeentch left before I could even ask," I could understand the first time I summoned them they were being brought into the world but that still doesn't explain how they can be popping in and out of the material and wherever the hell they go.

"Well since you brought us into the world we are able to appear in the material world, but without a medium to tether us still to the immaterium are powers are slightly diminished then when we are in our own personal realms do to us having most of our power stored there," it replied.

"Huh, so does that mean that if I create a daemon here in the material world they would be able to go between realms," I ask.

"Why yes actually if you create a daemon here in the material world you would be their personal medium for dipping between realms," Slaanesh replied.

"Huh well that makes this easier," I say as I get up from my chair knocking Slaanesh off of me as I stretch out my arm as if grasping for something and focused on creating. As I focus a large shadow stretches from me and a scythe appear from it and slowly a blue-robed faceless figure steps out.

"What do you require of me creator," The Changeling said in a chilling voice.

"Good now I need you to go do some spying for me, at the school I want you to spy on Sona Shitori and one Rias Gremory I have reason to believe that they may not be human and I want to know what they are," I continued. "Now I need you to stay hidden no matter what, small pranks are allowed but nothing that would get you caught, as well keep your eyes and ears open for anything else around here that may be supernatural alright along with daily reports understood,".

"Understood creator, I shall head out at once," the Changeling left after that.

"Now that that's over back to yo..Slaanesh what are you doing with my computer," I question as the Prince of pleasure is currently scrolling through my bookmarks and history.

"Trying to see creator what you're into that might catch your ey...oh here's something," Slaanesh says as it tries to open up a bookmark.

"Off of my computer before you catch a virus on it," I say. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

Wow, I still can't believe I got that many people in one day. Well, I hope this chapter helped explain some stuff. Now let us talk about where the story might go.

1\. Now as to our protagonist's power, he has the Annihilation Maker if you have read the manga, the light novels, or have just looked around on the wiki. If so I won't say what it does because I already kinda did that, but I will say something that might be brought up. That the maker can only make organic entities, it never really states that at least not to my knowledge but even if that was the case I could work around this by saying that his now amplified powers allow him to do stuff he couldn't.

2\. His powers that he has received as I said in this chapter will grow over time as learns more about his ascension.

3\. Anything that I have written/made for certain things like how Koneko can sense stuff without using senjutsu or Sona be a sorta outcasted when she was young. That is what I interpret when it comes to stuff fans of DxD know little about and what I know little about. I'll do kinda the same with 40k but very little of it cause a lot of stuff is covered or people smarter than I have already covered.

4\. Now onto what probably a few of you were probably curious about, will our main character gonna get with someone and eventually bone. Will it be one or multiple? And how many will there be if it's multiple and will the viewers get to vote on it? To answer in order yes, probably harm due to this being DxD and it just wouldn't be DxD without a harem, in my opinion, minimum 4 and max 10 might push it to 12 or 14 but I don't think I'll make it to 10. And I might let you guys get to vote, I might make a list of characters from DxD/40k or/and possibly factions from 40K to let you guys vote, but I think you guys can guess one already.

And with that, I thank you guys for reading this and I hope you guys continue to.


	3. Deals, Offers, and Plans

Hello again to another chapter of this beautiful little story. I hope you all enjoy this and so as not to keep you all waiting on to answers

 **MelkorSon: While the whole lemon thing I probably won't do, mostly because I don't think I could actually pull it off and because I'll let the community decide if they want that. And about Malal...he doesn't exist, shut up about it. But in all seriousness, he won't be making a traditional appearance in this story, keyword being** _ **this story**_ **. If I decide on the route I'm thinking of then he will be in the story but also be not in the story...if the makes any sense.**

 **Notsae: Haha, ah I got to admit the idea of just unleashing the whole of 40K onto any universe is funny, but I will say this there will be very** _ **very**_ **few "gods" (if we're counting those perceived as gods such as the Emperor or the C'tan). But don't worry some will make it in.**

 **atchoum35: Thank you and as I said before I will let very few "gods" into the story, but I will say this he may make a similar appearance just like Malal, you'll just have to see.**

 **And to the One Guest: Yes I don't understand why Annihilation Maker is not used more. It is apart of the top 5 strongest Longinus's for a reason.**

So onto the show and as a word of advice

Heresy has six letters, you are always six letters away from damnation.

Normal speech

 **Khorne and khornate daemon speech, metal link speech, place, or time**

 _Slaanesh and slaaneshi daemon speech, metal link speech, quote, social cue, emphasize or thoughts_

tZEenTcH's AND TzeeNTchIaN dAEmONs SpEeCH ANd mEtAl lInK SpeEch

Nurgle and nurglite daemon speech and metal link speech

 _ **ALL cHAoS GodS sPEAkINg aS mEtAl lInK SpeEch**_

(Authors talk)

Chapter 3: Deals, Offers, and Plans

* * *

"Ugh" I groan, last night was hell. Slaanesh would not stop trying to access my computer history and bookmarks for porn. Saying that she needed to see what I would like for when we next have "private time". Ya like that's gonna happen (If the fan's get their way it will). As I make my way through the gates I hear some idiot constantly asking people if they remember his girlfriend. "Hey buddy do you remember my girlfriend," he begins to ask. "Long back hair, cute face, pretty decent sized tits, ringing any bells,". "Dude I don't even know you, so how the hell am I gonna remember some chick you know, so move," I say. While I would have been a little more polite any other day, I was busy dealing with a pervert of my own last night. But there is something when he touched me the Chaos tattoo flared up. _Might have to keep an eye on him_ , I think. As the day goes by, I look back on some of the information I've collected. Which is to say barely any info.

Ok, 1. If I find any friendly or at least non-stab happy supernatural entities I should try and make some sort of peace offering and get on their good side. Warfare 101 make sure you got people at your back that won't stab your back.

2\. If there is more of wackos like that Freed guy I should probably be prepared when they eventually find me. _So I need to train and get a gun, no, no a bolter that put a hole into the next time some priests don't like that I didn't come to the door to listen about Jesús,_ I think.

3\. I should build up a force here on Earth to make sure I have backup in case I find something crazier or I'm staring down the barrels and swords of an army. _But who to bring in is the question_ , I think. I could create some marines, but it would hard for them to blend in considering their massive fuck off super space soldiers. There are Eldar, but they would be spotted out due to their slight physical difference and the fact that they would see about everyone as inferior. Orks? Fuck no that's stupid, who the hell isn't gonna see the eight foot tall mushroom with guns and has non-existent hard on for large amounts of violence.

"Hmm what about the..," I begin to think out loud as I am interrupted by someone. "Excuse me Conwell correct?" I turn to see a girl with long black hair that reaches the back of her and small rectangular glasses. "Ya, that's me need something?" I ask. "I am Tsubaki Shinra, vice president of the student council," the newly named Tsubaki said coldly. "The Kaichou wishes to speak with you, I was sent to escort you to the student council's office," Tsubaki finished. _What on earth does Sona want with me_ , I thought. "Alright then let's not keep her waiting," I said and Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Tsubaki, how is settling in bin going for you Luke," Sona says as me and Tsubaki enter the student council's office. Pretty quaint place the council's office a couple of drawers spaced around, a large semi-circular table with seats for all the council members, as well as a cabinet full of chin and teacups behind the table. Currently, all the council members save Sona who is sitting down and Tsubaki standing next to her, they're all standing by the wall waiting patiently. "Not bad Sona could be worse considering jet lag, so what do I owe this fine meeting for," I said. "Hmm what makes you think this isn't a social call, I could have just wanted to play a simple game of chess with you," she said cheekily presenting the chessboard in front of us with all its pieces. "Come on Sona if this were a social call you would have grabbed me yourself and had a chat with me out in the hall," I continue. "And while I would love to play against you we both know that's not the reason," I say reasonably.

While her council members are in various stages of surprise from one guy with his mouth agape to Sona's right-hand women with raised eyebrow and surprised eyes, Sona chuckled lightly and counties. "Very astute of you Luke, straight to the point then, are you a religious man?" she asks.

The question didn't catch me off guard far from it I expected something like this to happen. "Not really, while I grow up in a God worshiping household, I never was into the faith and that how I've seen religion warp people into blindly follow its beliefs," I said. I went to church every Sunday and continued to after I came to that mindset, not for myself but for my family. Sometimes you have to do things that go against your beliefs, just to make the people you care about happy. And for a while it worked, even now I can see the appeal of knowing that there is someone or something out there watching over us. But too much has been called out in the name of God. The Crusades, the Inquisition, Northern Ireland, Kashmir, the Westboro Baptist Church, and the World Trade Center. All because someone used the "it came from God" excuses to warp the minds of people and commit atrocities for their own gain. Now you may think because of this I hate religions, no I don't. I just don't like the fanaticism behind it all and how easy it can make blind fanatics.

"Hmm yes I do see your point, but that makes what I'm about to tell you a little harder for you to accept them, you see we are Devils from biblical myth," she said. I blink once, twice, and three times, "You mean demons right?" I ask. Last I check I thought there was only one devil, not multiple. "While we have been called that, we prefer the term Devil," she answers. "Uh huh and what's there to make me believe that your _whoosh_ ….Devil's," I say as Sona, and the rest of the student council all unfurl large bat-like wings from their backs.

"Ok, that will make me believe," I say, _Well this is unexpected_ , I think. "You are taking this quite well, I would have expected you to have run or at least freak out at the sight of the wings," Soan said as she and the rest of her group pulled their wings back in. "To be honest, I have seen stranger stuff in my time," I replied. "Really you must lead an interesting life then," she asked questioningly. "Well you could say this isn't my first rodeo with something beyond human comprehension," I say as I can feel the tattoo heat up and if it wasn't for this glove probably be a mini flashlight. _probably because I'm in the presence of these Devil's or maybe I now have a supernatural equivalent to a metal detector, that would be handy_ , I think. "Oh then tell us, I'm sure we can help," she says obviously interested in what I have seen.

"One thing at a time, so before anything else why did you want me here in the first place," I ask. "That is far I suppose, in short, we Devil's have a reincarnation system known as evil pieces," she said as she pulled out these red chess pieces which I could assume are the evil pieces. "These allow us to reincarnate humans and other species into Devils and contract them as are servants," she explained. "So it's slavery," I bluntly said. "While one could see it that way, but servants have the chance to rise through the ranks and gain high ranking statistics," she replied. "No offense but it still sound like slavery with extra benefits," I replied, I mean from what I understand that's what it is. Sona sighs in understanding "I understand your disapproval, and while my family and some others treat their servants with respect and as family, there are those that treat their servants comparable to slaves," she says with a sad look adopting her usual cold or at least calm expression. She sits then looking lovingly into the distance as if this subject brings up something and while I don't know where this thought came from I could swear I could fear something. An emotion it was calm like a cool breeze and had a longing feel to it, I could only put one word that felt right, hope.

"How about we make a deal," I ask her trying to get her out of her recent stuper. _At least she asked me if I wanted to become one, even though that's probably unlikely considering my soul technically already is own by Chaos_ , I think. "Oh and what deal would that be?" she asked. "Well we have this chess set, and I like to be a betting man so if I win you can owe me one favor," I say. "And if I win?" she asked with a growing smile on her face interested in my challenge. "You can recruit me as your servant," I say as the tattoo flares up and causes a searing, burning pain. Fighting through it I continue. "And I tell you all about my previous encounter,". "You have yourself a deal then, so shall we begin," and with that begin the game.

 _cREaTor WHaT aRe yOU dOiNG_ , a voice calls from inside my mind. Sona moves a pawn forward. _Tzeentch that you?,_ I question _._ I move a pawn forward. _YEs, CrEAtoR, iT IS, nOW tELl ME wHY DId yOU pRoPOsE thIs cHAlLeNGE To THE aBOMiNAtION,_ he asked. Sona moves her knight into play. _One how are you contacting me and I did this to get her out of her stupor, I couldn't just let her dwell on her problems like that, so this was the best course of action_ , I told him. I move another pawn forward. _iF ThE SYMbOL gLOwS bRIgHT eNoUgh tHEn tHAt meAnS YOU ArE IN SoME SoRT oF TrOUBle AND sENdS A sIgNaL tO OnE OF uS To CoMe AnD aiD yOu aND yOu aT ANYtIMe CAn cONtAct uS aS WeLL_ , he told me. I move my rook onto the field. aNd _wHIle i Do nOt uNDeRstAND ThESE sYMPATHIES FOR ThE aBOMiNaTiON, dId YOU REaLLy hAVe TO bET yourSELF tO sERVitUDE tO HER_ , he asked. The game has progressed Sona has taken 4 pawns, a bishop, and a rook. I have only taken her knight and 2 of her pawns. _Look I understand your resentments towards my decision but don't worry I'm not going to lose_ , I told him. _aT lEAST lEt mE hElp YOU tO mAkE sURE THa…_ , he tries to say before I cut him off. _No, if I'm going to do this, I'll do it of my own skill and not by letting the warp do it for me, besides I'm doing pretty well._ I currently have 6 of Sona's pawns, her bishops, and one rook and a knight. She has 5 of my pawns, and one of my knights, bishops, and rooks.

"So why would you do this," Sona asked. "I've always been a bit of a betting man, so this seemed like a good way to settle this considering that you have this lovely chessboard and pieces just sitting here," I said. It is a nice chess board wooden mahogany base with black obsidian tiles and white ivory tiles, With the pieces being made from holly tree wood and African Blackwood. Thank you, dad, for all the obscure knowledge on wood and furnishing, truly your carpeting company hired the right person. " Heh flattery won't help you win this game," she replied. "While that is true it does allow me to do this know," I say as I place Sona's king into checkmate with my knight. My rook is blocking her left my queen is blocking the right and up tiles, and my knight has a clear shot to her king, and none of her pieces can reach mine in one move. "I believe that is checkmate Sona and with that, I'll take my leave, oh and don't worry about the favor I won't be cashing that in any time soon," I say as I exit the room and leave for home.

Back in the student council's office, Sona is just sitting there shocked at what has happened. "I can't believe I missed that it's so obvious now it borderlines on being a rookie mistake," she said to herself. "Umm Kaichou?" asked her queen Tsubaki. "Since he won doesn't that make him eligible," Tsubaki began before she was interrupted by Sona. " I know Tsubaki you do not have to remind me," Sona says with a blush dusting her cheeks. "Should I inform lady Serafall and the rest of the household about this recent…," Tsubaki began to say with a ghost of a smile on her face as she knew the reaction this would get. "Tsubaki as your master I am giving you a direct order not to tell my sister about this," Sona said with a massive blush on her cheeks dreading of the embarrassment that would befall her if her sister found out about this.

"So the members of the Occult Research Club are also Devils," I say. After I won the match, I went back home to get some rest, but my changeling had come back with news. Apparently Sona's is not the only high ranking Devil in the area and that Rias is also one. "Yes, and they have added a new piece to their ranks making five in total, adding the others that makes 13 Devils in the area creator," the Changeling counties. "That is not adding the others residents in the area," it says. "What others?" I question. "There are large amount of humans with weapons and clothing similar to the one that first attacked you creator as well as four being the Devil's refer to as Fallen Angels," it answered.

I pause and think, _If these fallen are aligned with more people that are like that priest than I should assume they are hostile if I encounter them_. "Shall I continue to watch the Devil's," the changeling asks. "Continue watching Rias, we know little on here and I'm sure Sona won't try anything any time soon," I continue. "But find more information on these Fallen Angels and see if you can't cause some problems in their operations around here," I say. _It's better to be safe than sorry_ , I think. "I will do what I can creator," said the Changeling and went off to complete the task it was given by its creator.

As the Changeling left I began to try and form a plan. _While this is beginning to look like shit creek and I'm without my paddle, I need to a force of some sort, something that can hide easily in this environment something like_ …, I think. I extend my thoughts out already creating the being before me. As the shadow writhe and ripple into a crouched vaguely humanoid form, a single three-clawed hand shoots out from the shadows and slowly the being crawls it's way into the world. The being was monstrous, with four clawed hand both sets different from the other with one bearing three clawed appendages while the other two were more human-like with four fingers. Its body was made of exposed purple skin and a dark blue exoskeleton. If all other signs of this creature told you it was not of this Earth then the large bulbous head and long tongue like appendage would be a dead give away. "A Broodlord" I say as I finish my thought out loud. The Broodlord hiss and made it's way to me.

Now I have made Tyranid creatures before but there was never any connection to the synaptic network at all. The only explanation I could even come close to give for why I never felt it was that they may have been to small and that their size related to the size of their psychic link. It would have probably felt like a small tingle in the back of my skull. But this...this was different it felt like I was sharing my mind with another person, all parts of my brain felt open and in sync with the Broodlord. I could hear every thought, every feeling that the creature before me felt, I felt as well. I close my eyes to test something and concentrate on the Broodlord. As I concentrate I slowly start to see myself sitting at my chair, eyes closed and the only difference was a slightly reddish tint to the vision. I raise my hand and see myself raise my hand. _Good_ , I think smiling to myself. As I start to leave the Broodlords vision, it comes up time and slowly nuzzled my hand. I pet the Broodlord on it's, no his head as I slowly get the sensation that this Broodlord is a "male" and also a warm feeling I realize is happiness.

"You're like a puppy, well a seven-foot-tall puppy with claws that can cut through steel, but a puppy nonetheless," I say and get what I can assume as a happy gurgling sound from the Genestealer. "Now I'm gonna be taking a lot of risks with you so I need you to listen," I say and the Broodlord stand there ready for my orders. "I am gonna need you to start building a cult in this town, now start by dragging of local prostitutes as they are the most likely as not to be missed as the only ones who will probably try and find them are their pimps and possibly the odd cop," I continue. "As you get them, try and recruit some of the homeless drug dealers, gangsters anyone like that, we will need bodies if we're gonna start breeding and if there are too many they can always serve other purposes," I say. Now I sound heartless and I possibly am but this is one of the few things that will help and if anything else all be taking a few cancers to civilization while I'm at it. "If you need to more people collect out of the city try not to abduct regular citizens or any students from the local schools," I say. _The last thing I need is some parents going down to the police to try and find their missing son or daughter and go a look for them in the swears_ , I think. "Also there are some people that you should make top priority to avoid, if this synaptic link works like I think it does then you should be seeing some people that I mean," I say. The Broodlord pauses for a minute and slowly shakes his head as if to say he understands. "Good now go I'll contact you sometime in the future to check on your progress," I say and the Broodlord leaves with a chittering sound that I assume is its way of saying understood.

I sit there for a bit and try and gather some sort of plan. _Now that that's out of the way what to do with me, even with an army at my back I still need to fight no matter how many demons or monsters I could send I'm still gonna be in the thick of it_ , I think. I grab my phone and start dialing, an idea already forming. "Hello is this the Kuhno academy office, yes I am a student of the academy I am calling ahead to say I will be absent for tomorrow's school day," I couture. "Reason, I'll be to going on a career interview at a personal defense school, It's name, The Brass Citadel," I replied. Where _better to learn how to fight_ (Or die, depends on who you ask), I think.

 **Old Abandoned Church**

I had left my creator's domain for 15 minutes now and I had tracked down the fallen again, I had tracked them to this place before I went to my creator, but now that I have been given orders to manipulate then actions I can enact the plan my master has recently sent me.

I make my entrance "Who goes there," say a fallen wearing little more than leather straps, but who appears to be the leader "gReeTiNgS fAlLeN, I Am HEre To gIVe yOu a pRopoSItiOn," I say. "First who are you and who is your master," The lead fallen had asked. "why I am eVerYoNe **ripple** and no one," I say as I change my form and voice to take the appearance of the lead fallen. "And my master is Tzeentch, but from your choice of outfit I believe Slaanesh is more your style," I say, _HOok_. "And why should I not kill you her and know creature," she asks me. I replied changing back to my original form "Do yOU nOT wiSH to oBtAIn PoWeR beYOnd COmprEhEnSIon?" I ask, _LinE_. Her eyes harden for a bit and replies "Go on," _SinKeR_ , I think. "BEforE We BEgIN, DeSTroy Of or DefaCe aNy HoLy sIgIlS oR aRtIfaCtS," I say.

As the Fallen and rouge exorcist begin to listen and deface some of the remaining holy sigils, it may have been the beginnings of chaos madness or a trick on the eyes. But on that day it looked like to the former worshipers of God, that statues of angels were crying.

 **Kuoh City Backstreets**

"Oh shit man what do we do," said a man looking to be in his late 30s. He wore a red t-shirt with a small yellow arrowhead on his right shoulder and black jeans, marking him as a member of the small gang know as the Steaks. The Steak before you is a local resident of the city mark only by his clothes and his Bōsōzoku hairstyle. His name was Shinji and he is a low-level thug, a hoodlum, and the occasional muscle for the one or two pimps. Currently he was on a job with a few other Steaks to run the rounds for a local pimp for his monthly protection money. They were currently in a local brothel, when they heard screaming. Now they assumed it was just a client being a bit rougher with the merchandise than usual but then there was the crash. So when they heard that they ran up to the stairs and saw the bloodied body of some fat businessman lying slumped against the wall with the broken fragments of the door surrounding him. They ran towards the room and looked in the doorway. Big mistake because as so as they dig that a large creature came out of it and attacked Tony their recent recruit from overseas. As soon as it started ripping into Tony the rest of the group ran not even see what had happened to the prostitute. They ran out the brothel and into the nearby alleyway to wear their car was parked.

"What the fuck else Shinji, get the fuck out of here that's what," said the local vet Eikichi who recently brought over a lot of the recruits from the states. He wore the same but with the addition of a blue bandana adding that he was a lieutenant as well as his shaved head. "Fuck guys this is not what I signed up for," said Kenny another recruit from the states and Eikichi's student. He wore that standard but had on a bomber jacket on and his blonde hair done up in a ponytail label him a foreigner imminently. "Quite Kenny it's too late to back out now, we just need to get to the car and get some guys down here to help take that fucker out," Eikichi said. "Bu... **shink** (Closest I could get to the sound)," Kenny tried to say before his voice was cut off by the sound of flesh being stabbed. As the two Streaks turn around to hear a loud hiss and see the thing pierced Kenny right through his torso with its three claws sticking out of the other side. As it threw him off its claws and against the wall, Shinji falls onto the ground to shocked in fear to do much of anything. "Ohh ma..my god it killed Kenny," Shinji said. "You bastard," Eikichi said as he pulled out is 1911 and fired. The creature just dodged around the shots by ducking to one side and bouncing between the walls of the ally. As the last of the bullets ran out Eikichi was bisected by the creature. All Shinji could do is try and crawl away. Emphasis on try, for as he was in feet of the car a large purple three-clawed hand grab onto his ankle and he heard a hiss. "No please god no!" was all Shinji could scream as he was dragged away.

The Broodlord needed this one alive to create hybrids, for Hivemind. It will need lot more for brood to for. But there are plenty of fresh hosts ready to be initiated into the cult, and see the greatness of the Hivemind. Whether than want to or _not_.

Ok finally done with this one been at it for a bit but if it keeps you all entertained then I can deal with one all-nighter.

So this chapter give you guys a little taste for what's to come, and also it's here to test whether you guys would like little side stories through into the chapters that not only follow our protagonist and stuff that directly affects him but also see what are some of his creations doing.

Also this is my own personal take on how the Tyranid synapse works for the more higher ranking bioforms, and is mostly based on that one quote and what little we know about it. Personally I think it's a giant ultimate bioform larger than any of the spaceships in 40k that just sits in a galaxy till the next one is ripe for the picking and has been given the info those the other synapse creatures. So basically like a mix of the Death Star and a radio dish/receiver.

So let me know if you would like more, cause I'll probably be able to squeeze out a few here and there. And with that I bid you guys adieu.


	4. Training From Hell

Hello all you beautiful people, here we are again for another chapter that I have slaved away for you guys. But that's not important right now. What is important is me answering some questions from the last chapter and a quick message to some of my readers. Also so sorry about any of the grammar issues of the last chapter I posted that late at night and the only thing on my mind was sleeping. I'll make sure to double check stuff first then upload it, like checking for the breaking lines and checking grammar.

 **To All Readers Who Are Confused: This story's main character is my own OC, Luke Conwell. Not Issie. One is a massive pervert the other is a social outcast. While both hold bullshit levels of pure power, they are still different. Just want to make sure people remember in case anyone forgets somehow.**

So with that out of the way onto the story.

Normal speech

Khorne and khornate daemon speech, metal link speech, onomatopoeia, place, or time

Slaanesh and slaaneshi daemon speech, metal link speech, quote, social cue, emphasize or thoughts

tZEenTcH's AND TzeeNTchIaN dAEmONs SpEeCH ANd mEtAl lInK SpeEch

Nurgle and nurglite daemon speech and metal link speech

ALL cHAoS GodS sPEAkINg aS mEtAl lInK SpeEch

(Authors talk)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Training From Hell**

"Let's see here," I say to no one as I go over my list of supplies. I woke up around 6:00 to get a head start on the training I'm gonna do in the warp or whatever has become the warp in the world. I hope to God they didn't sake claim inside of a black hole or something, the last thing I need is to be the first human to visit a black hole and then get subsequently suck up, I think. "Now let's see a case of water, some snacks, and a water bottle for in case Slaanesh tries anything," I say out loud as I imagine Slaanesh trying to get in my pants and me having to spray her down like a cat that had just torn the drapes.

 _Hello, warp transportation hotline anybody on the other end_ , I think trying to relax my mind open to let one of the four speak to me or and least hear my thoughts.

 _ **What do you need creator** ,_ said Khorne through the mental link.

 _Ah good Krone, and here I was thinking this was thinking this wouldn't work_ , I thought. _I'm in need of assistance and I could use your help,_ I ask.

 ** _So you require my aid, very well creator whose skull shall I add to my throne_**? Khorne asked.

 _No, no, no that's not what I need_ , I hastily think.

 _ **Ah so it is not I who am needed, then where shall I point my demonic legions, I swear we will have the enemy blood run in the streets and their skull turned into your own personal throne creator**_ , Khorne pledged.

 _No! No blood slipping today I just need you to open a tear to your realm to my location or just teleport me_ , I think.

 _ **Khorne was silent for a bit then asked. So no spilling of enemy blood today**_? He asked.

 _Yes, no bloodshed just need you to teleport me to your realm_ , I replied. And with that, I felt a slight tingling sensation and found myself in a place that looked like it had been the set of about every slasher flick.

"So is violently murdering anything all you can think about?" I ask the blood god who sits upon his signature throne of skulls. Khorne gives no reply, "Ya I know stupid question, anyway I did actually come here for a reason and not a social call," I say. "What do you need

"What do you need creator," he asks.

"Simple really I need you train me, I am positive I'll eventually encounter some people who are a little too hostile for my taste," I continue. "So I came here to practice/train under the god of war himself,".

"If that was what you needed then why did you not say sooner creator?" Khorne asks.

I facepalm "Because you were being too gung-ho about killing to listen," I reply.

Khorne just grunts, "Whatever the case, if you are in need of training then you have chosen wisely creator, so let us start by choosing your weapon of choice," the blood god says as he gets off his throne and walks off into a corridor.

I follow after him taking in the sights and sounds around me. From outside I hear the sounds of combat and it further proves the sounds from the site of gladiatorial pits and beyond the massive and blood soaked walls of the citadel bodies are thrashing about in what I can assume is an endless battle destined to wage till the end of time. The corridors are bland, very spartanic in terms of extravagance and decorations. The wall iter brass in color or dark iron in places with splotches of what is definitely not ketchup across the walls. Skulls, horns, tusks, and other trophies adorn some of the walls with their from favored champions or daemons I could not tell. Lesser and greater daemons of Khorne guard archways and patrol the corridor of the citadel, all we pass stand at attention as a sign of respect as we pass. _Would expect nothing less from demons of a god of martial skill_ , I think with a slight hint of pride after all these are partially my creations as well.

"Here we are the Hall of Arms," Khorne says breaking me from my thoughts.

 _A hall my ass this place is a fucking armory_ , I think. Swords, axes, maces, warhammers, spears, crossbows, hell anything that goes bang, boom, or swish is in here. Weapons are literally hanging from the ceiling.

"Browse the halls creator, any of the weapons in here you may use at your leisure," He says. I walk in and look around the room. There are weapons categorized by either melee or ranged and then separated by ages. There are even weapons in glass cases that have stone plaques written in blood.

There was a kilij with a plaque saying, "The Sword of the Impaler". A short, straight, double edged blade with a plaque saying, "The Right of the Flagellum De". And the most peculiar of all a bloodied stone, that if my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, the blood looks to be still fresh, it reads "The First Murder's Tool".

"While a lot of these are great, all I need is a longsword about 45 inches in length," I continue. "But to make it more ready for combat I'm gonna need you and the other four to enchant your own benefits onto it,".

"That might be possible creator but we would need to forge it here so that way it can contain the power we will infuse into it," Khorne says.

"Alright that works, so until then I'll just have to find a place to train, so got any gladiatorial pits open?" I ask jokingly.

"Why as a matter of fact yes creator, I had told my daemons to prepare my personal gladiatorial pit for you," He said.

"Wait, wait I was jok..ing," I say as I'm teleported to a large pit. It's got to be 30 feet deep and 20 feet wide, add the fact that there are layers of metal spikes rusted and covered in blood on the edge. _Wait is that barbed and razor wire around the edges, shit he really does hate cowards,_ I think. I turn around as I hear rusted chains grinding and a gate being lifted. A large iron gate lifted and 2 tons of anger and hate flying at me. I quickly roll out of the way into the blood soaked dirt as a Juggernaut runs past me. "Khorne where the hell did you send me," I hastily ask trying to figure out where I am.

"You're the Blood Pit, my personal gladiatorial pit where I test the might of mortals that win my favor," he said as if he hadn't sent me to a death trap.

"Ok but that doesn't explain why this Juggernaut trying to kill me," I say as I roll another charge from the demonic beast.

"You said you needed training so I decided to start you up with wrestling a Juggernaut as your warm up," the blood god said. Who the hell thinks this is a warm up (Your sadistic creator that's who), I thought.

As I'm questioning my life choices, the Juggernaut comes crashing into me and knocks me into the stone slabbed wall. "Gaa" I cry out in pain as the Juggernaut rams into me again and jackhammers me deeper into the stone slabs. As it tries and goes for a third ramming I hold it by the snout and fight through the burning pain of its sigils. "Alright that's enough of that shit," I say as I slowly push the Juggernaut back. I use all my strength to side toss the beast into the hole I was in. As I gain my bearings, the Juggernaut gets up. The beast shakes his head in wild fashion. _All right as a wise man once said, time to nut up or shut up_ , I think. The Juggernaut pawed the ground ready to begin the charge. "Well come on then what are ya waiting for, toro, toro," I say to the bull like daemon (To be fair they look like demonic dog-bull-rhinos).

The beast of Khorne charges at me as I run towards in as well. As we get closer to each other, I turn slightly to the side as the Juggernaut about gores me and I grab it by its neck and try and drop it to the ground. I kick and drag my feet to try and slow it down while it kicks and bucks to throw me off. As I applied more pressure, way more than I thought I could, I slowly see the metallic skin of the beast slowly bend and break as I slowly strangle it to death. As it slows down and collapses, I tug it's neck a few times to see if it's still kicking. After I'm sure it's dead I get up and try and catch my breath. But as I do that a blade falls a foot in front of me as dozens of Bloodletters jump into the pit.

"Well done creator, now that the warm up is done your first day of training can truly begin, will start by defeating continuous waves of Bloodletters for 1 hour," Khorne said. As I see the daemons continue to drop down all I can think is, _Fuck my life_!

* * *

 **Khorne's Podium**

As Khorne was watching his creator battle against his unyielding hordes, then his three "siblings" make an appearance. " _What are you thinking you brute, call of your hordes before one of them severely wounds the creator,_ " Slaanesh practically screeched.

" **Calm yourself, weakling, I'm only doing this to prepare the creator, for creator is to continue on this path, he must be prepared for when _They_ appear**," Khorne said. " **Besides if the creator will be fine if he can withstand traveling into the warp he can live through a little practice,** " Khorne finished.

"WHilE i AgrEe That tRaiNIng In tHe FieLD Of COmbAt woUld bE benEFiCIal, tHIs iS A LItTle ExtReme," spoke Tzeentch.

" **And I'm sure the gifting the Fallen was not** ," Said the blood god. The Changer of Ways said nothing and Khorne continued. " **I do not like putting the creator in harm's way any more than you do, but this is a necessary act that will help him ascend further,** ".

Suddenly a cry of war sounded from the pits was heard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

" **Hmm look like the creator is actually doing well, the ascension may be happening faster than we anticipated** ," said Khorne. The four dark gods turned their attention to the pit. In the pit, there were cries of pain and the sound of flesh being sliced and bodies falling to the floor. Even some unlucky Bloodletters were thrown into the air, only to either land hard on to the ground or be caught on the spikes and wire.

"It would seem that the creator is doing quite well for his first time wielding a weapon," said the Plague Father.

" _Indeed, mhm such delicious pain and suffering he is delivering,_ " Slaanesh said completely engrossed with watching Luke who at this point had apparently had his shirt cut to ribbons from all the attacks he was defending against. I wouldn't mind if the creator would make me bleed a little, thought the Lord of Excess, already fantasizing on what it would love to do with its creator alone.

"HMm YeS, tHIs May CHaNge tHiNGs, bUT in AnY cASe, We sHoUld cONtinUe wItH WhAt The cReAtOr HaS ASkeD of uS And PRePAre Some BoOns FoR hIs weApOn," said the Changer of Ways already prepare contingencies for contingencies for the future as he left the realm (Confused it's Tzeentch that's to be expected).

"I should leave as well, there must be a special concoction of plagues for the creator's weapon," Nurgle said as he left to go brew up some foul pestilence.

As Khorne returned his focus to watch his creator's training he asks, " **Shouldn't you be in your own realm by now weakling**?" He asked irritation evident in his voice.

" _Hush brute I'm enjoying the show_ ," Slaanesh said half interested and waving him to go away.

 _ **Hmph annoying wench,**_ thought the blood god, just deciding to ignore the intruder and watch his creators training.

* * *

 **The Blood Pit**

"Raaa!" I yell in frustration as I destroy another Bloodletter.

"Good creator you have lasted longer than I thought, I would have assumed due to your inexperience in fighting you would have passed out from exhaustion by now," said the paraplegic sociopath that put me here.

"How….huff….long have I….huff….been at this," I say as I try and catch my breath. I had to have been doing this for at least an hour.

"Hmm about 15 Earth minutes," said Khorne.

"Bullshit there's no way in hell I have been at this for only 15 fucking minutes," I say as I am pist at the idea that if this was 15 minutes then what is 1 hour like.

"I did say Earth minutes creator, in the realms time is fickle and if you stay for a day only 6 hours would pass on Earth," replied the blood god.

"Ok 1. why were the bloodletters so laxed about getting me or themselves killed and 2. shouldn't it be the other way around or at random with the how time thing," I ask.

For one the Warp in the lore fucks with time and causes people, places, and things at random point in time, you could enter one minute and when you leave or if you leave you could wind up at the same time as your birth or 30 years into the future. Also, these Bloodletters and the Juggernaut should have been at least a little for on the hesitant side since I'm their super god or something.

"To answer in order any of the daemons of chaos or any warp being can't be killed in the warp unless you know their true name or you can erase their very existence, if not they will just dissolve into smoke and reform somewhere else," replied the blood god.

"Well that explains the demons, but what about it only being 15 minutes?" I say.

"Well while the warp did mess with the passage of time, that was when it was eradicated and with all four of us fighting each other, but now that we are at peace so to speak the warp is calmer and it only affects the passage of time in the materium as to make it slower than here," Khorne continued. "But do not quote me creator for this topic is something I have little knowledge of if you want specifics of how or why the warp works ask the changer,".

I stand their processing what I have just learned. With this, I could have all the time in the world for training(Or or an 80s style montage), I thought.

As I try and speak, I suddenly feel two round orbs press against my back and a mouthwatering scent fills my nose masking the iron smell of the pit. "Ohhh creator that was a wonderful display you put on, especially when your shirt was torn, and since you found out about the difference in times how about we go back to my Palace of Pleasure so you can relax for a while," Slaanesh said seductively.

"Begone weakling, the creator is still training, go back to your shanty alone," Khorne said.

 _Oh thank god, I was about to be worried there for a bit_ , I thought.

"How dare you call my palace a shanty you uncultured blood obsessed brute," Slaanesh said angrily.

"Enough both of you arguing does nothing for us right now, and besides Slaanesh he's right I have to get back to training," I say quickly grabbing their attention and to diffuse the situation and not be the center for a warp version of tug of war. Slaanesh justed frowned and I could swear I could see amusement in Khorne's eyes from getting one over the "Prince" of Pleasure. "Ok so what is next on the training routing, do I have to start bench pressing tanks and arm wrestle Bloodthirsters or something?" I ask joking. Khorne just stars there silently as if to say yes. "You fucking with me right," I ask. He shakes his head no, _I need to keep my mouth shut_ , I think.

* * *

 **The Garden of Nurgle**

I had just gotten done getting done with the crazy training routine that Khorne had come up with which involved 5 hours of fighting in gladiator pits. Trying to arm wrestle a Bloodthirster, which I totally won and did not almost get my arm snapped off. Bench pressing not a tank, little thankful for that, but a Juggernaut and the thing didn't exactly want to stay still. And last but not least a marathon through that war zone I saw on my way to the armory. Apparently, Khorne takes the whole survival of the fittest thing to the extreme and if you aren't pushing yourself into crazy training regimes you pretty much aren't doing anything that improves yourself.

It didn't help that Slaanesh was there every time I got done with one of the exercises, it was there trying to jump my bones. Thankfully Slaanesh got fed up with all the aesthetic of Khorne's realm and left. Now I'm currently in Nurgle's realm hoping to figure out what the Plague Father has for me. The Garden of Nurgle is a mass of filth covered rivers, fly ridden logs and trees, and massive amounts of fungus spreading constantly. I make my way to Nurgles Mansion, made of rotting wood and crumbling stone but still standing. I make my way inside as Plaguebearers and Nurglings greet me and directed me to Nurgle himself. _I knew the daemons of Nurgle were more joyful than others but I wouldn't have put them as this friendly_ , I think.

"Ah creator, what a pleasant surprise this is, what can I do for you?" Nurgle asked in a jolly tone, his voice muffled somewhat due to what I can assume is phlegm and mucus. He was currently at a little workstation, with shelves full of vials, beakers, and flasks filled with all manner of bacteria, viruses, fungus, parasites, toxins, and pollutants. A literal disease chemistry set if you will.

"I was curious about what gift you had planned to enchant my blade with during my training? " I ask.

"Ah yes, well creator I have plans to gift such a blade with my greatest creation yet, a viral masterpiece of such potency that there will only be one of its kind ever to exist," Nurgle said going back to his plague lab. "Some witches curse, bubonic plague, a pinch of Nurgle's rot, rabies, the fydae strain of the zombie plague, tuberculosis, and finally chickenpox (Ah yes the dreaded chickenpox)," said the Lord of Pestilence.

"Chickenpox?" I ask.

"Yes it is one of the most infectious diseases in human history," said Nurgle as if he was stating the obvious.

"Ok then, so can I ask what most of you have been doing here since you all came to be because I haven't been able to keep an eye on you all," I say. I have been somewhat worried that the four of them may do something drastic and if I can at the very least lessen it I'd like to. And why am I asking Nurgle this well if I ask Tzeentch, he may not lie but he wouldn't say the full truth. Slaanesh would see the whole lie or truth thing as a game or some weird foreplay and probably lie unless I would come to its little dungeon hall to "punish" it, like that's happening. And Khorne….well I don't think head lie, I think he's more waiting for me to give him an enemy to send his hordes after and the fact that I don't think he messes with the other's business.

"Well, creator most of us have been trying to keep our presence a secret and building up our forces for when you need us," The Plague Lord stated. "I have been brewing vast amounts of disease to rain down onto our enemies, Khorne has been training his forces and piling mass amounts of weapons for war, Tzeentch has been gathering knowledge of this world and the politics of other pantheons, and Slaanesh unsurprisingly has done nothing useful except for keeping an eye on you," Nurgle finished.

 _Ya by keeping an eye on me you mean_ try _and get in my pants_ , I think. I about to speak when I notice that the Plague Father is looking quite depressed all of a sudden, which giving his usually joyful self. "Are..uh...you alright?" I ask unsure.

"I am fine creator just missing the face of one I hold dear and remembering I watch over her as closely as Slaanesh does you," Nurgle said. _Wait her, is he talking about Isha_ , I think. I am at a loss here, on one hand, should I feel sad for the dark god and create Isha into existence to ease his heart. I mean he does look to legitimately care about her. Or should I not for all he has done and ever will do.

I make up my mind, "I will speak with you another time Nurgle and maybe the three of us can hang out when I get a chance," I said leaving.

"The three of us?" I hear Nurgle ask as a dark pool of shadow form from my retreating frame as a humanoid form exits it. Long blonde hair with tinges of green going through it, skin as pale as fresh snow, and wearing pure white flowing dress similar to the Roman stola. The only thing differencing her from a regular human wear the two pointed ears she had. "Isha," Nurgle asked and Isha smiled and said, "Hello my husband".

* * *

 **The Crystal Labyrinth**

I find my way to the realm of Tzeentch coming here to learn what Tzeentch has learned from what I can assume are thousands of spies he has sent out to scour the Earth for supernatural entities. While I can assume I am immune to most warp dickery, this place is about to give me an epileptic seizure. Winding spirals of smoke and glass ever changing and shifting into shapes they shouldn't. Giant shards of glass showing the past, present, and possible futures simultaneously. Large puzzles and floating mazes home to daemons litter the land. And at the very center a writhing whirlpool of warp energy shrouding the Impossible Fortress, the ever changing home of Tzeentch.

As I start to make my way to the fortress, a Screamer comes down and hovers next to me. I assume it is here to make my journey easier, but knowing Tzeentch he might be doing this to test me or something like that. So to be safe than sorry I start to walk to the fortress instead. But as soon as I start to make my way to the distant mass of war energy, I run into a door to be more specific the door of the fortress itself opening up for me.

 _So it was a test_ , I think as I make my way through the opening door.

"I am glad to see creator that you are not as foolish as others who have entered my realm," The changer said gleefully.

"Well considering I am dealing with you I should probably expect stuff like this," I say as I look around the room. The Architect of Fate is currently floating atop what I can assume is his personal scheming spot since there's nothing up there. Small diamond shaped crystals floating around and multiple puzzle boxes constantly shifting and trying to solve themselves.

"Ah yes I suppose you being aware of my tendencies would alert you ahead of time," said Tzeentch.

"Ya pretty much, so anyway I heard you have been doing a bit of spying lately want to tell me what you have found?" I ask. The Changer of Ways mouth grins further than it already is.

"I can do you one better creator I can show you," spoke Tzeentch as he floats down to me. As he does one of the crystals floats down beside me. "You already know of the Devil abominations and Fallen creator, and I can assume you have suspected there are Heavenly Angels as well?" He asks.

"Ya figured is there were fallen ones then there would be the ones with halos," I replied.

"Good then we can skip them for now and discuss some of the pantheons," He says as parts of the crystal light up and shows multiple places at once. A large feasting hall, a mountain surrounded by clouds with a Greek palace on it, and a Japanese castle in the sky with a bridge.

"Currently you are looking at the dwellings of the Norse, Greek, and Shito pantheons," said the Great Conspirator. "These three are currently are biggest threats to us that you have not met yet, the Shinto due to their close proximity to you and are technical trespass of their lands," He continued.

"The Greeks are by far one of the most powerful and as well as their pacts with the Romans, and before you ask no there are no doubles of the Greek gods, only the one who didn't have a Greek counterpart were born, while the rest took the faith of their counterparts," He said.

"Ok, I get the last two by why the Norse, if there would be anyone I think we should watch out for I would think they would be closer like the Hindu or the Chinese?" I ask. During my stay here in Japan, I have been doing research after research on as many pantheons as I could in case they were real, and seeing this I can safely assume a lot of the long standing regions and myths are real in some form or another.

"While you would normally be correct creator the Norse are an unexpected oddity," Tzeentch continued. "They are currently on the cusp of civil war due in part to their leader Odin wishing to forgo with their isolation and make alliances with other pantheons, but one of their own a god named Loki is against it thinking this is will make them weak, so to do this if Odin tries peace talks then Loki will surely try and start wars over it and you could get caught in the crossfire,".

"Hmm I see what you mean, continue to keep tabs on them and any other pantheons that are looking to be trouble, hopefully, we won't have to go to war," I say. I stop a thought that has been plaguing me since this whole thing started. "Tzeentch their one thing on my mind that I have been meaning to ask, why am I still sane from all this, I mean it doesn't matter how strong the mortal is whenever they have gazed upon you they have turned insane from it, but I'm fine why is that," I ask kinda afraid of the answer.

"I think you already know the answer to that creator, you created us in your most desperate time and in those desperate times mortals find themselves confronted with their inner most desires, their very nature, their very psyche," Tzeentch continued. "You created chaos creator, it takes an already warped mind to come up with that, pun not intended,".

"I am not crazy and thinking all the wrongs that come with your guy's rights are from my very being is bullshit!" I say angrily.

Tzeentch just smirks further, "Hope is a powerful tool creator, always keep it with you for even one such as yourself can benefit from it," he says. I turn to leave my mind swirling with confusion and anger, so another regular encounter with Tzeentch. As I leave I can hear Tzeentch say, "Don't worry creator, in do time all shall go according to plan,".

* * *

 **The Palace of Pleasure**

As much as it freaks me out, I head into the realm of Slaanesh. I have to round out this with seeing what it has been up to, plus I need to see what enchantment is gonna be on my weapon. I walk through the highly decorative places and castles, smelling scents that I have never smelled before although none of them can make my mouth water like whatever Slaanesh used. Screams of pain and pleasure fill the air, blending with the laughter of daemons. Everything around me is in shades of pink, purple, and accented with pure white marble or gold and silver.

I pass through the six domains not once paying attention to their traps and make my way into the palace. To sum up what it was like inside think of the best rave you have gone to mixed with a frat party, and multiply that by a mosh pit, and add in few more drugs, sex, and alcohol and you come close. All around me Slaaneshi daemons are either dancing, drinking, or fornicating.

Hell, I won't lie I was tempted, key word tempted to join in it had been awhile since I had a good bottle of Jack. But I had more important things to do."Creator come and join us, we're more than willing to help you relieve some stress," said some Daemonette. I just ignored the daemon and pushed through the doors to where Slaanesh was.

In the room, the entire middle floor was covered in throw pillows and furred rugs. The Daemonettes and Keepers of Secrets dancing around each other and some pushing up against pillars and well I'm sure you get the picture of what they're doing. Off to the sides were extravagant pieces of art hanging and sculptures. Next to them were banquette tables full of food, wine, and drugs. I see Slaanesh sitting on the opposite end of the room sitting in a beautifully carved marble throne looking over the scene before us with prideful eyes as I can assume this whole literal fuck festival is its ideal way to loosen me up.

As I walk around the middle to get to Slaanesh I can hear it says. "Ah creator do you like the show I have put on for you, I thought it would help you relax,".

"I came here to see what you had in mind for my blade, not to get freaky with daemons," I state as I finally get over and stand next to the Lord of Excess.

Slaanesh just frowns and says. "Well if it's about the stupid sword, then if you must know I will be given a blessing that allows it to make someone a slave to pleasure and pain if you cut them and their sole goal is to please you,".

"Hmm good if that it's I'll be going then," I say as I try and make my way out of here as fast as possible.

But before I can even get a few feet I fell Slaanesh grab my wrist. "Creator why do you not look upon me," It ask's. "You can freely look upon Nurgle, Tzeentch, and even that brute Khorne, but if I try to gain your attention you look upon me in disgust," Slaanesh counties. "I am the embodiment of perfection in your eyes and yet I am looked at with contempt why?" It questions.

"You want to know why, it's because being perfect is not being beautiful," I state.

"No! You lie there is nothing more beautiful," Slaanesh states.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, but imperfections can make even the best art greater than they are, imperfections build character," I continue. "Perfection is unobtainable, thinking you have reached perfection means you have just stagnated, yes Slaanesh you are the embodiment of perfection in my eyes, but in my eyes perfection is ugly, so in turn you are ugly,".

At this point grabs me by throat and lift me up against the nearby pillar cracking it a bit. I open my eyes to see that Slaanesh has tears in its eyes. "No that can't be perfection is beautiful," it states.

"It is the truth Slaanesh, perfection does not exist and it is not synonymous with beauty," I said. At this point, Slaanesh starts to squeeze just a bit harder, but before anything else can happen the mark on my palm lights up and a huge blast of warp energy flings everything back. Slaanesh goes flying to the other side of the room and any of the daemons that were watching the altercation very vaporized on impact.

As I get up I can hear slight sobbing and I turn to look at Slaanesh who is slumped against the wall with its knees against its chest and her hands on her head. "This pain why does it hurt so much, I am the master of pleasure and pain but I feel no pleasure from this pain?" it asks.

"There are some pains that no one gains pleasure from, not the victim, nor the inflictor, no one, there are some pains that no one should experience," I say.

Slaanesh just continues to sob and I can see tears fall onto her legs. The site shocks me and I for once see what has been staring me in the face. While she is a mind breaking sadomasochist, but she is still just someone who wants the attention and approval of someone she looks up to. _She's just like her_ , I think. She is just like a friend of mine who I knew a few years back before….well it isn't a happy ending is all I'll say. I walk over to her and get on my knees to hug her, she stiffens in my embrace as I try and hold her to calm her down.

"Slaanesh while I still hold true that reaching perfection is an ugly thing, the journey to reach it, to try and better ourselves is what is truly beautiful," I continue as Slaanesh hugs back. "So, in other words, you may not be beautiful now but you still can be, you just have to always try and better yourself," I say softly and I can feel her stop trembling. And for the first time, I could feel a smile coming from the Lord of Excess, and not the usual lustful kind either, I mean the genuine at peace kind of smile.

We hold that position for what could very well have been hours knowing the warp before we let go and I help her to her feet. "Creator, you have made me felt pain and pleasure like I have never felt, truly you are incredible creator," Slaanesh says with pure joy practically written on her face. I really hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass later, I think.

"Well if you excuse me I should be heading back to Earth, can't miss two days in a row or people will get suspicious," I say and before I can ask if Slaanesh could teleport me there she asks me.

"Creator sense you are technically older than us and you now live in a country that uses honorifics in its language, would it not be best for me to start calling you senpai now?" she asks with a mischievous smirk. I usually shiver at the prospect of yandere Slaanesh.

"Ya, you are not calling me that," I state as Slaanesh giggles and teleports me home.

* * *

Ah now unto the stuff I wish to explain

1\. If you're upset that the chaos gods aren't really acting like themselves there are two reasons. 1. Is that we don't have much to go on when it comes to their personalities, at least I don't. And 2. I kinda stated this in the chapter, that these gods are Luke (My) personal representations of their personalities and if anyone else thought up the chaos gods they would be totally different from his. Plus I would like to give them some humanistic traits to make them more relatable while trying to stay true to their respective dominions.

2\. A lot of the pantheons are gonna have some changes from their DxD selves, wait don't leave let me finish first. When I say changes I mean minor ones, like some gods being alive and not dead, that sorta stuff

3\. I am gonna have you guys help me decide on who will be in Luke's harm cause this is a DxD fanfic and it was gonna happen anyway. But keep in mind that not all suggestions will work and I get the final say on this, but I am pretty lax on these kinds of things so if you put down a name I will probably put her into the harem. So I will tell you now who will and will not be in the harem. And if there is someone from 40k or DxD that you would like to be in the harem leave it in a review and I look it over and see if I can work with it.

Will: Slaanesh (Obviously), Sona, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Ophis and that leaves room for 5-7 others

Will Not: Rias, Akeno, and Irina.

For the other 5-8, they can be from DxD, 40k or a 40k Race OC (I.E a sister of battle that wishes to please her Emperor) that I will create. Also thinking about whether or not I might add goddess from other mythologies into his harem for this story I'm 50/50 on it but I probably won't considering the massive roster I have given you guys.

Now for the will not's while I personally like Rias as a character for this story she's better off not being an option, Akeno for the same reasons, and Irina because I couldn't see a real reason for why they would get together.

4\. I know a lot of you are waiting for the bigger events and don't worry this is one of the last little filler chapters the next will give you guys some actual action and not a training montage.

And with that thank you for reading and I'll see you guys next time.


	5. A Lamb in a Den of Wolves

Hey, guys, back again with another chapter and I have been listening to you comments which speaking off let's answer a few right now.

 **Slim A Lou Prime:** Wo wo wo slow down there, I'm not gonna be getting into the rage filled mess between the furry and the nerd _anytime_ soon. But don't worry there will be primarchs in just as soon as I read up more on a few and try and understand their personalities. My goal is to try and get all the primarchs into this story. Is it ambitious, will it be hard to pull off, will you guys like it, the answer is… pretty much.

 **Godemperor63:** I thank you for the compliment and the criticism. And from now on I will space up my dialogue, I had noticed that it was a bit mushed together but I thought it was just me. Thanks for the quote and yes Slaanesh finding porn is hilarious, but it might be a bit cliche I think is the right word. But I might do it who knows. And as for Macha….there are plans.

 **Shashenka:** Thank you and for that part, I have 2 answers, what do you think and you'll have to wait and see. I can't spoil you guys all the time.

 **Notsae:** I thank you for your criticism, but some things are out of my hand, let me explain. For grammar errors, I am currently using Grammarly and because I'm a poor bastard I don't have the money to pay for the full error report, just the one you get for free. Besides the English language is too complicated to constrict with grammar, although that doesn't mean I'll be misspelling and putting words in that don't need to be there. Already covered the spacing, but separating character speech and thought that's new. I thought I had already done a good job of saying what is thought and speech. I think you might be thinking of when I show it from the third person/other people's perspective. I make the chaos gods and their daemons speech like that so at any given point it shows who's talking, plus it looks nice. And for thoughts, there isn't much I can think of doing besides italicizing it and for thoughts and speech I always put down who's talking and who's thinking. But nonetheless, I thank you for your criticism. Also, I have gone back and fixed some of the stuff in the past chapters.

 **frankieu:** What makes you think the chaos gods are gonna be the only ones that get a piece of the fallen, I would say who, but that would be spoiling.

 **LordGhostStriker:** Haha god that's funny, I also love how you just decided to say fuck it and add fem versions of the traditionally male demons. While funny I don't think I'll do that, a one shot of it maybe but not for this story.

Now a Quote of the Day

"Remember: there is no such thing as innocence, only degrees of guilt."

Now on to the story

Normal speech

YELLING AND SCREAMING

 **Khorne and khornate daemon/follower speech, place, time, or Luke powered up speech/thoughts**

 _Slaanesh and slaaneshi daemon/follower speech, thinking, quote, social cue, or emphasize_

tZEenTcH's AND TzeeNTchIaN dAEmON/foLLowER SpEeCH

Nurgle and nurglite daemon/follower speech

 _ **ALL cHAoS GodS sPEAkINg aS oNe**_

(Authors talk)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Lamb in a Den of Wolves**

After my trip to the warp, I was teleported back to my humble abode and got some sleep for the next day. I quickly wake up and leave the house. _Now I just need to figure out how to contact the Broodlord_ , I think. Last night before I went to sleep I tried to contact the Broodlord I had created to see what it had been up to. But the only problem was I could not get any kind of reading. My only assumption is that either I was too far or due to it being very synaptic creature, it's resident independence from the hive mind has let it able to be difficult to contact. _Just my luck to make an infiltration unit that I can't even contact_ , I think.

As I make my way through a nearby park run into somebody.

"Waahh!" I hear a clearly feminine voice sound out. As I steady myself from almost falling over I get a look at who I ran into. She appears to be a nun from the way she's dressed, with long blonde hair.

I quickly react and stick my hand to help her up, "Are you alright sister?" I ask.

"Oh yes I'm fine I'm sorry for running into you," the nun quickly replied grabbing my hand as I helped her up. "

No, no it was my fault I should have paid better attention to where I was going," I replied, the lessons about respect and politeness with other members of their faith coming back to me. You would think my recent bouts with members of the church would make me wary of this nun, but if it's one thing my mother did better than anything it was hammer manners and kindness into me.

As I help her up, the wind suddenly picks up and her veil flies off as I look into her eyes. Pure green, and green and clear as emeralds. Full of pure innocence and kindness. I have only seen those kind of eyes once, and they're not from a time I would like to remember. "Marie" I whisper the name of someone close to me.

"Umm could I please have my veil back now?" the nun asks snapping me out of my trance as I see that I have her veil in my hand not even realizing I had grabbed it.

"Oh ya here, sorry about that," I apologize sheepishly.

"It's alright, but could I ask you something?" she asks.

"Sure what do you need?" I ask back.

"Well I currently a bit lost do you think you could help me out?" she asks giving me a warm smile.

 _Is it a sin to be attached to a nun?_ I ask myself. I mean it's not like I can't see she's a beautiful girl. Long blonde hair, those emerald eyes, fair skin, and that smile could probably melt the heart of a stone cold mother fucker like Khorne. How can I not help her?

"Sure where you headed," I ask and she replied.

"I am going to be stationed at the nearby church, but I can't seem to find my way to it," she replied clearly embarrassed.

 _Uh-oh, was hoping she wouldn't say that,_ I think. Currently, that's were the priests and Fallen Angels are at, and I don't think I could just walk in there and have a cup of tea with 'em. "Sure I can do that," I say uncertain if this is a bad idea or not.

"Wonderful truly God has blessed me to have bumped into such a helpful person, may God bless you," she said as she clasped her hands for a quick prayer.

I suddenly feel a painful headache. _Great now God himself officially hates me_ , I think. "Oh, by the way, I'm Luke Conwell," I replied officially introducing myself.

"I'm Asia, Asia Argento," she introduced herself as well.

"Pleasure to meet you, Asia, now how about we get you to your church," I say beginning to walk off.

"Oh right," she said as we made our way into town.

As we made our way through the park we stumbled across a young boy who had scraped his knee to which Asia ran over to. "Here, boys shouldn't cry over things like this," she said as her hand glowed green as the boys scrape begin to heal. _Well, that's obviously new_ , I think to myself as I begin to think if this power has a connection to mine of any kind. "There all better now," Asia had said a soft smile adorning her face. The boy got up to see the miracle that had happened when women I can assume was his mother came over.

"What is going on here," she demanded.

"That Onee-chan over there helped by scraped knee," said the boy.

"He was injured so I decided to help," Asia said softly. The mother just huffed and grabbed her child by the hand.

"Let's go Genji you shouldn't be talking with strangers," the mother said.

"Hey what's your problem?" I ask as this chick was being pretty bitchy considering that her son was hurt and Asia just helped him.

"The women just huffs again and states. "My problem is that you and the nun are still here instead of taking a long walk off a short cliff,".

After that, she walked away with her son as I was about to retort, but Asia stopped me by putting a hand on my arm. "It's fine, I'm sure she didn't mean it," she said with a sad smile.

"Come on let's go find that church of yours," I say trying to get her mind off of what had happened. "So you got any friend here in Japan," I ask beginning a conversation.

"No just me I'm afraid, I didn't come over here with anyone else," she said her eyes losing a little of their joy.

"Well if you want I can be your friend," I tell here. I mean while I would normally leave most members of the church alone especially after all that's happened. But this is one of those exceptions to the rules, besides if push comes to shove I now could have a spy over there.

"R..really?" she asks with wide eyes like no one has ever offered to be her friend.

"Ya why not, it would be nice to talk with another foreigner, plus seeing that sad smile on you doesn't sit well with me," I say with a bit of a smirk.

She just smiles happily as we walk and we soon see the church off in the distance. "Would you like to come up to the church and have some tea with me," she asks giving that same cute smile.

"As much as I would love to I have to head to my school before I'm late," I say as I realize the irony of one of my previous statements. Her face drops a little, "But I could come by some time this week and then we can have some tea," I say bringing her smile back.

"That would be lovely hope to see you soon," she said beginning to walk off. I turn around and make my way to the school.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

As I make my way into the school I start to hear some strange things from some of the other students. "Did you hear about the attack?" says a student.

 _Apparently, my Broodlord has been busy_ , I think.

"Ya, they said three of the Streaks members were sliced up, looked like someone had cut them to ribbons with a sword or something," another of the students in the group said.

 _Streaks huh, must be some street gang that might make the Broodlords job a bit harder_ , I think.

"Ya plus they said some of the employees at the local motel they were near were missing and one of the residences were beaten to death," said the first student.

"My dad said that the place was a disguised brothel somebody probably grabbed a few of the gals, before they sliced up the guys," piped in a third student.

"Whatever happened the Streaks aren't gonna like that some of their members are dead that's for sure," said the second student.

As I make my way into the classroom and take a seat some more news reaches my ear. "Did you hear about the recent kidnappings," said one of the girls in the class.

"No, what happened?" another girl asked.

"Apparently 7 families were abducted within the span of a single night, the police are calling for a curfew sense this and the recent incident with the Streaks happened," the first girl finished.

 _So there are kidnappings happening, it could be the Broodlord but for the need of that many bodies this soon, it must be something else but what or who did this and why so many?_ I think.

I make it through the day and head home trying to figure out why so many people are disappearing and to try and draw a game plan for when the supernatural comes a calling. The first thing that needs to happen is to figure out who will be summoned as my main force. _While I could just summon daemons or call forth the cult the genestealer is making but they are more likely to make people shy away from me and I am gonna need allies_ , I thought.

The first and one of the few candidates that would work are the Space Marines. The Emperor's finest are one of the few factions that would make it possible to establish allies and be able to defend me. _Their very human like, they can go toe to toe with a good number of scary as shit in 40k, and they are probably gonna be easier to explain to any of the public than anything else I could create_ , I think. But the real question is what legion I build, do I pick one and slowly add the other legions of the original 18, or do I just add them in all at once?

I decided to head off to bed and think about it in the morning. _Besides it's not like I'll need them anytime soon anyway_ , I think.

* * *

 **Next Day at Kuoh City Park**

This morning I woke up this morning going to try and work out some. Instead, I end up running into Asia sitting on a bench alone frowning. "Hey, Asia are you ok?" I ask her clearly depressed over something. She sees me and quickly hides the frown with a smile, how do I know I have done it myself.

"Oh Luke, I'm fine I just decided that since it was such a nice day I thought I would head to the park," she replied with a somewhat forced smile.

 _Clearly trying to hide something but I don't feel anything telling me she's lying_ , I think. The great little thing about this mark not only does it glow when in the presence of supernatural beings, but it also apparently allows me to feel the emotions of others and figure out when they're lying. "Well if you want to enjoy the day some more we could hang out if you like?" I ask hoping to see what could be the cause of this behavior.

She looks up to me with a genuine smile this time, "I would love to," she said. With that, we made our way out of the park.

First I had taken her to a local diner that sold some American style meals. Since Asia couldn't read the menus I ordered for us. I had gotten the both us a drink some fries and a burger. It was pretty funny and cute how the nun didn't know how to eat a burger, looking between a fork and me trying to decide how to eat it. After I had told her how she begins to eat it and told me it was the best food she had ever tasted.

We finished soon after and began to make our way to the local arcade where I got her to play a few games. Hell even for her first time with the game she still kicked my ass at Dance Dance Revolution. As we made our way to the exit, I notice she was glued to one of the machines. Specifically the claw machine and its prizes.

"You want one?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Oh n..no no I was just curious about the machine was all," she says embarrassed that I had found out. I begin to put a couple of tokens in and start to grab a plushie.

"Back in the states the fairs I would go to had a lot of these, but most were rigged so you couldn't get anything (I say all of those oversized toasters are rigged), but those who know the sweet spots well," I say letting my actions do most of the talking as the price drops. The plushie was a little miniature version of a wolf.

"Thank you, Luke, whenever I will look at this I will think of what a blessing it is that I have met you," she tells me. _Damn any more of this and I'm gonna cry from her cuteness_ , I think. (Off in the warp a certain chaos god is seething in jealousy).

We make it outside and sit on a bench near a small fountain. There we began talking about each other. I had told her I was from the states and that I was over here as a transfer student. But then we got onto Asia herself, and that's when the mood dropped. She told me that she came from a small village in Europe where her parents had abandoned her at a local church. There is where she first used her power to heal a wounded puppy. She was then taken to a bigger church and told to heal other people and there she was seen as a holy maiden gifted by God himself. But that all changed one night, she had found a wounded man and healed him. But it wasn't a man but a Devil. When the rest of the church found out she was deemed a heretic and cast into the world, nowhere to go and no one to help her.

 _If I ever find the ones who did this I am gonna roast those mother fuckers in warp fire and feed their souls to daemons_ , I think pist off beyond belief that anyone would do this to her.

"So if anything I'm just glad that I found you and you were kind enough to be my first friend, if anything I'm glad to have any friends," she said solemnly crying a little.

"Hey don't cry you and I will be friends for a long time I promise, and nothing's gonna change that," I say.

Not even two seconds later a spear of what looks like pure light pierces my shoulder and I'm launched into a nearby pole. "Fuug!" I sound as the pain in my shoulder is incredibly painful. Felt like my shoulder was about to be taken clean off.

" _Well, well there you are sweet Asia, and here I thought you would have ran off farther_ ," said a sickeningly sweet voice. As I open my eyes fighting through the pain and confusion I see what appears to be a women dressed in BDSM like attire. She has wings, pitch black angel like wings. This must be one of the fallen angels. But the most disturbing thing is she appears to have a more purplish hue to her skin and a large purple horn on the right side of her head.

 _No how the hell did chaotic corruption get here and more importantly how did this fallen bitch find out about chaos_ , I think.

"LUKE!" Asia says as she tries to run over to me to check my wounds, but the fallen cuts her off before she can even get close.

" _Now, now Asia you wouldn't want you, dear friend, here to suffer any more would you_ ," said the angle. Asia shook her head no.

"Just run Asia I'll be fine!" I say trying to get her to flee. I can take a whole lot more punishment than she can after all.

" _Quit welp!"_ the fallen says as she throws another spear at me hitting my knee.

"FUCK!" I scream, _Dam this light spear bullshit hurts_ , I think.

"Please don't hurt him anymore I'll do what you ask," Asia pleads with the corrupted angel.

" _Smart choice my dear, now let's go we have a ritual to perform_ ," said the angel.

Asia just looks at me with tears in her eyes as the heretical angel grabs her."I'm sorry my friend, I'll miss you," Asia says as the teleport away.

 _Dammit get up, we need to find her_! I think to myself trying to get up. As I start to slowly heal from my injuries no thanks to the mark as it pulps warp energy into me to keep me alive, the Changeling appear. "Creator are you alright?" the daemon asks quickly trying to help me up.

"I'm fine I just need to go after them," I say almost falling back down as I get up.

"Creator you are currently in no condition to go after them, you must wait," Changeling said.

" **I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FUCKING WAIT**!" I yell at the daemon as my eyes flare with eldritch power. It recoils a bit due to my overwhelming presence as pieces of the cement crack under me.

"You must wait you are not fully healed and you do not need to worry for the lamb she will be safe for the next few hours due to the ritual needing time to be prepared," the Horror of Tzeentch stated.

I stop myself as I look at the hood wearing daemon intensely. "How do you know that they need a few hours to perform the ritual?" I ask accusingly. The daemon stops itself and if he could seat, he would probably drenching himself right now.

"Creator you must understand my master gave me direct orders to give the fallen information of chaos so that they may become corrupted by it," it stated.

" **YOU DID WHAT**!" I scream as I forget all my pain as I pin the daemon to the side of a tree with telekinetic force. " **Why the hell would Tzeentch tell you to do that** ," I ask my voice distorted by the power flowing through me.

"I do not know creator my master did not tell me why only that I must," it said.

 _Tzeentch what the hell are you up too_? I think.

 _I pLAnteD The SEeDs oF cORrupTiOn tO LEt tHe FlOweR Of trUSt BlOOm_ , the Architect of Fate said cryptically.

 _Enough with the fucking riddles, why did you tell the Changeling to do this? I ask._

 _bY cOrRuptIng The fALlEN we wOuld Be gaIniNg cONtROl OF NeW paWNs to Do OuR BiDDiNG ANd gAtheR iNFormATion, or If neEd bE CrEAte A sCeNaRiO wHerE nO MaTTeR wHAt yoU ArE Seen as THe hEro and are sEen aS A POtEntIAl AlLY, eIThEr WAy, thEy arE paWNs That daNce TO ouR tunE_ , said Tzeentch.

 _ **And was Asia a pawn in this plan?**_ I threateningly ask.

NO crEatoR Her aRrIval Was A mInOr sPeed bUmP, i hAD no pLaNS OF usIng her FoR arE GOalS, Tzeentch says.

I let the Changeling go understanding that he had not met for this to happen. "Changeling take me back to my home," I ordered the daemon. The daemon grabbed onto me and we both faded from existence.

* * *

 **Luke's Casa**

As we teleported I quickly get out one of my books and flip through it. _Well, I have no other time to plan this shit out so whether this is good or not it needs to be done,_ I think as I make my way outside. The Changeling has already left to return to the warp I assume. As I reach my yard I slowly reach my hand out and just imagine. Soon humanoid figures start to form from the shadowy black void. Most men would be dwarfed by the height of these men. They were carefully crafted armor, large a bulky but looks to be able to tank normal conventional fire. Their armor detailed with yellow and red, with a black fist within a white background designed upon their pauldrons.

The marines of the Imperial Fist chapter, one of the first founding chapters of the Emperors finest. Servitors, tactical marines, assault marines, scouts, terminator squads, and Centurion squads all start to appear out of the void. But there is one shape that towers the rest.

 _Hopefully, this works_ , I think. Slowly the being in question walks out of the shadows.

Wearing large armor of burnished copper and gold with eagles adorned onto it, this mountain of a man towered even the Space Marines. He continued to walk forward his cloak flapping in the wind reminiscent of eagle wings. He wielded a colossal chainsword and a tactical bolter designed for his specifically for the man's large hands.

"Hello father," he spoke as he stopped in front of me his voice calm and deep. His face a stoic almost emotionless.

"Hello, Dorn it has been a while," I reply to my "son" Rogal Dorn, the 7th primarch.

* * *

Well I know you guys are probably hating me right now since I left it at such a cliffhanger and you guys are probably craving some action.

So we have Rogal (Adorable) Dorn as the first named character that isn't a god in this story. You were probably expecting some one else weren't you. I got to say I like Dorn and I am looking forward to writing him in this story. I hope to get his personality down and throw in a bit of TTS in there for good measure.

And we also meet Asia, I hope some people aren't bothered I put her in this, I have kinda noticed a trend with most fanfics is that they try and never bring Asia into the story which is something I have never understood. But I hope to put her in this and make her a close to actual self as possible.

Also, I hope that now I have fixed the error and mistakes I made in the last chapters and I hope to make sure that from now on the story is set up like this.

Also, I have another story called Tinyhammer: Home Invasion. If you're not familiar with the concept of Tinyhammer it is basically if the minis from the game were alive or they came to our world but were only as tall as their game counterparts. It is gonna be full of humor and some action from the perspectives of the minis themselves. I hope you guys give it a look and check it out and with that, I will see you guys next time.


	6. Take Me To Church

And here we are another chapter. I don't have any long winded spiel on anything right now so let's get to the review and answers segment.

LordGhostStriker: While I was tempted to let the Ravens in this story I don't think I will do any 2nd founding and so on chapters. I would call Luke more of a dude with godlike power instead of a god. Basically, he is slowly becoming a god, I'd say that right now he is currently at enhanced human level. But I will tell you he will eventually become a god in every sense of the word except in mindset.

Notsae: While I understand you reasoning this is just how I write, I feel more comfortable writing like this and I shall continue to write like this. Also just be patient I can't just tell you guys everything about our character in just one chapter if I did that there would not be any meaningful character development. If I had Luke just change his mind right on the fly it is for a reason, I assure you. Also not gonna lie, but that last about bit Asia was a bit cold. But I like your style.

frankieu: Ya cause big spiky one emotion obsessed brutal killing machines won't raise any alarms. You can at least just right off regular space marines as cosplayers and they aren't gonna snap at any point and start butchering the masses.

Ayman El Kadouri:

Luke: Rogal what are you doing with my bed.

Rogal: I am fortifying this position father.

Luke: With pillows and blankets?

Rogal:...Yes.

Luke:...Rogal.

Rogal: Yes.

Luke: Get the fuck out of my room.

There hope you enjoy that.

Shogun of Shorrow: What else would he be other than serious. Also no not on its own. If he creates a creature and it comes with equipment than they appear with it. He can just create pure equipment. Maybe when he's more powerful. But for now no.

Silent Lurker: She ain't getting her precious silence anytime soon I can tell you that. And yes I agree with you on the potential dangers of an imaginative mind and the power to create life.

Mad God 42: Ya it is. Also to all of you can you guys try and guess who the next legion will be as well.

Note: This chapters POV changes a lot so I have put who's POV it is right before the writing starts.

Now on with the show

Normal speech

YELLING AND SCREAMING

Khorne and khornate daemon/follower speech, place, time, or Luke powered up speech/thoughts

Slaanesh and slaaneshi daemon/follower speech, thinking, quote, social cue, or emphasize

tZEenTcH's AND TzeeNTchIaN dAEmON/foLLowER SpEeCH

Nurgle and nurglite daemon/follower speech

ALL cHAoS GodS sPEAkINg aS oNe

 _Unknown speech_

(Authors talk)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Take Me To Church**

 **(Luke's)**

As I stand in front of the Primarch I still am questioning if my decision was correct. _If they somehow think that I am not the Emperor I am most likely fucked_ , I think.

"Father is something wrong?" Dorn asks concerned.

 **Good, it wasn't a fluke he really sees me as big E** , I think. "I'm fine Rogal, just a little unwell," I quickly reply. I know for a fact he doesn't buy it, Dorn's not an idiot but I also know he won't push the questioning forward so that's a plus.

"Very well father, then what do you require of me and my sons?" he questions. I look to see that the Imperial Fists were lined up in military fashion as to be expected of the Sons of Dorn.

But there is a slight problem, I created more than I wanted to. Where originally there were just supposed to be a platoon of the marines plus Dorn, there is instead almost a battalion. _Shit note to self, do not get distracted when creating multiple entities_ , I think. "I need you and around 60 of your marines with me, we are going to purge a local Chaos cult," I say, A little over kill on bringing the marines I know but I don't know what to expect with these fallen.

"And what shall the rest of my sons do?" he asks. _Good question_ , I think. I need to keep them occupied for now so they don't go exploring and trying to talk with the locals.

"For now have the rest of your sons and their chapter master fortify this position and scout the surrounding area, dig underneath my current residence if you need too to build a bunker," I say.

At this moment a lone Imperial Fist, wearing Terminator armor and wielding a heavy thunder hammer. With his helmet missing, I was able to see had white hair and a two clawed scar going over the left half of his old and grizzled face. "Chapter Master Vorn Hagan my Emperor, I shall stay behind to make sure this location is fortified," he said, his voice firm and unwavering.

"Very well Chapter Master, now Dorn we must make haste to the cultists base," I say leading the way to the church, I am not letting this happen again, I say to myself as this situation is very similar to one from my past.

"First and second platoon prepare to move out, all other Imperial Fists scout the surrounding area and fortify this position," ordered Dorn.

"Yes my Lord," spoke the marines in unison.

"Let's hustle men we need to get to that church as soon as possible," I say as I start to break out into a jog. Soon the Rogal and the marines start to breach out into jogs as well. as we made our way towards the church Rogal decided to speak.

"Father why I do not question your want to terminate this cult, I must ask why you are in such haste to do so you are abnormally emotional?" he asks.

 _Damn, I must be showing it more than_ _I thought I was_ , I think. It's true that I am angry, not only are those bastards gonna do to Asia something I can't personally live with but one of them also nearly killed me. "There is someone they have that we need to make sure they don't harm her," I say seeing no reason to lie to the Primarch sense hill see her anyway.

"Father I do not see why the life of a single human will mean this much to you, there will always be casualties in war," Rogal says stoically.

"Well she is someone I won't let become part of some statistic," I say with some steel in my voice.

"She must be rather important to you to gain this kind of reaction from you father," Rogal states.

 _It's not really her I'm doing this for_ , I think in shame. If I'm being honest with myself I am doing this for myself than anything. Don't get me wrong for the short time I have to know her Asia is one of the few good people I have met in my life that I can call my friend. When you someone as lonely as me that's one of the few things that you can never repay. But the thing is she reminds me too much of a girl I cared about.

She was much like Asia, kind, sweet, and a faithful member of the church. We were inseparable, as thick as thieves. But like all good things that had to end, but the end wasn't as nice as some friendships end. But that is a story for another time. "She is a close friend, plus these bastards made it personal when they nearly killed me as well," I say as I see a slight glint in the eyes of Dorn.

"Then we should make sure we exterminate these heretics thoroughly," Rogal said with just the tiniest hint of anger from the usually stoic primarch. As we make our way closer to where the church is located the only thing I can think of is, I hope we're not too late.

* * *

 **Fallen Church Underground Chamber**

 **(Asia's)**

" _You should feel honored Asia, your death will serve a greater purpose_ ," says Raynare. I don't know how long it has been since I was taken away by Raynare. As soon as I was brought back I was stripped down to a single bit of clothing and I was afraid they would do something to me. They almost did if it wasn't for Raynare wanting to keep my unsullied as to make a ritual they were planning more powerful. Every since then, the halls have been plagued with the screams of men, women, and children. _How can anyone be so cruel_ , I think.

As I am dragged to through the chambers of the church I slowly start to pray that God will save not me but Luke. "Please God save Luke," I say as I continue to pray.

" _Aww sweet Asia, always the faithful even when you should realize no one is listening_ ," she says.

"You were once part of God's children, how can you do such things when God would have never wanted this?" I question tears in my eyes as I ignore what she says. _God isn't dead, he can't be_ , I think.

She stops and turns to me, her face twisted in a twisted smile. " _Let me tell you why I do what I am doing now,_ " she says. " _I have served faithfully not only God but also Azazel for centuries and I was gifted little to nothing for such loyalty!_ " she counties. " _But Chaos, ohoo Chaos offers you the world, it offers immortality, power, and for such loyalty, all they ask is sacrifices and a few burned worlds_ ,". " _If you ask me that Chaos is a much better offer, and you could join us, Asia, all you have to do is renounce your dead god_ ," she says in a sultry voice.

"No I would never and will never denounce the Lord," I say in defiance.

She sighs " _I would have hoped that you would have agreed and I would have gained a new pleasure slave, but at least with you resisting the temptations of the warp you will make an even better sacrifice_ ," she says as she tanks on the chains that bind me and drags me forward.

 _It doesn't matter what you think, I still believe that there is still hope_ , I think.

hOpe _is a pOWeRFuL tOoL chIlD DO NoT LosE iT_ , a voice suddenly says in my head.

 _Wh..who are you?_ I ask the voice.

 _wHo_ i _Am_ dOeS _nOt MAtTer lItTLe mOrTal_ i _Am_ oNly HerE _to TeLL You_ ThAt _Your timE ShalL NoT CoME yET fOR tHe crEaTOr hAs TakeN a LiKiNG TO yOu_ , the voice says to me.

 _The creator, do you mean God_? I ask.

 _In_ yOur _pErspEcTive YeS_ hE iS _a_ goD _, But I_ musT _go_ BEforE aNY _OF THem ReAliZE my PresENcE_ , the voice says.

W _ait, may I at least know your name_? I ask.

 _YoU May CaLL me The RAvEN_ , says the voice.

 _Then thank you, Raven_ , I think.

As I am pulled from my conversation with the Raven by Raynare pulling on the chains and making me fall in something wet. I look to see a site that shocks me to my very core. " _This is all that is required of us, after all, power demands sacrifice_ ," Raynare states with a sickening smirk.

* * *

 **Outside the Fallen Church**

 **(** Dorn's **)**

We had finally reached the church the heretics had been using as their base. The church looked like it had seen far better days. Stain glass windows cracked, wall looking to crumble, and the lard wooden doors looking somewhat rotted. _Clearly, this building is on its last legs_ , I think. "Scouts Franz and Kafla reporting in," said marine Franz. We had sent marines to do reconnaissance on the building.

"What have you found scouts," my father asked.

"We have found no back entrances into the building and thermal has picked up a large concentration of heat sources inside the building," spoke Scout Franz. "There also appears to be a large passageway underneath the structure as several heat signatures have both entered and exited from it due to their thermal signatures disabling or appear after they walk near the back of the church," spoke Scout Kafla.

"Hmm seems we might need to send in a squad to deal with any left in the passageway and wherever it leads," I spoke.

"You guys will take care of the guys on the main floor, I will deal with the ones downstairs," my father said.

"I must ask you to reconsider father and wait for us to finish off those upstairs, we have no idea of the number that are on the lower levels or if there are any traps down there waiting for intruders," I say. While my father is a mighty warrior, the obvious lack of his armor is concerning. If fact if it were my say I would have kept him with the rest of my sons, but he is unusually emotional. _I will need to speak with him on that when this is over_ , I think.

"I'll be fine Rogal, I'll I need is a spare bolter," he says. While I would try and dissuade him, I know better than most that when my father is set on a goal he will follow it no matter what.

"Very well father, but it would be best to at least arm yourself," I say begrudgingly as a motion a nearby marine from a tactical squad to hand his bolter to the Emperor.

We have gathered my marines to discuss the battle plan. "Alright here's the plan we first take out the two guards out front and entered the church where we will gain a better position," the Emperor continues. "Then while the rest of you and Dorn hold of the forces on the main floor I will descend into the bottom chamber and recuse are VIP and possible take out the leader of the cultists, when finished with the cultists make your way to the chamber and assist me in the assault understood?".

"Yes M'lord," shouted my sons.

We crept our way forward and as we made our way towards the treeline, our scouts took aim with their sniper rifles and fired and killed the two sentries guarding the outside. We ran towards to the church as our element of surprise was now broken and busted are way in. As myself, father, and my marines filled into the room we were greeted with the disgusting site of the cultists. Most of them warped by the powers of chaos and mutations racking their body. It had also seemed that a few had tried to become champions and failed as there were several malformed chaos spawn.

" _Well, well this is a surprise now ain't it and here I thought the party was down stairs_ ," spoke a single man wearing what looks to be religious attire. He has white hair and pale skin, he would pass for human if it weren't for the snake like eyes and tongue.

"You!" father said his voice filled with venom.

" _Ohh and here I thought I would never see you again, you keep stalking me like this and I might begin to blush,_ " the priest said a sickening grin plastered onto his face.

"Rogal make sure you kill him for me," father says as he begins to raise his bolter.

"With pleasure father," I say as the rest of our forces begin to open fire onto the heretics.

As most try and hide behind fallen pillars or old pews, the few that didn't we moved down my bolter fire or hid behind the charging chaos spawn. After that, the battle became a swirling mess. Marines and cultists trading potshots or in the marines case mostly ignoring the small arms fire that while dented their armor, did little more than leave scorch marks to be dented out. Assault squads clashing with cultists that seemed to use some sort of power weapons that covered their blade in light or hacking down chaos spawn.

"I'm headed for the passage," my father said.

" _Oh no you don't,_ " said the crazed priest as he tried to swing his weapon at the Emperor. I quietly fired my tactical bolter, The Voice of Terra at the crazed man. He reeled back as to avoid the shot as father made his way to the passage shooting down some of the cultists that got in his way.

" _Well are you the good little pet ruining my fun, you might just make me stop smiling,_ " said the priest.

"We shall see how much you smile when you impaled on Storm's Teeth," I say as I rev my chainsword.

" _Well you're no fun, you must really have a stick up your ass,_ " the priest says as we clash weapons, sparks flying off from the blades meeting.

"There is no wooden rod in my anal region," I retort as we continue to pair each other's blows as the bullets fly around us.

"You are abnormally quick for a cultist," I say.

" _You're not so bad yourself, and while you may be my type I'm afraid that makes me want to kill you even more,_ " he says as he tries to strike again. But this time I get the upper hand and use my strength to knock him into a nearby marble pillar.

" _Kaa_ ," the cultist sounds as I begin to walk towards the priest cutting down or fire into the few cultists that suicidal charge at me.

"Are there any last words from your vile tongue?" I ask s I pick up the cultist ready to impale him.

" _Ya distraction,_ " he says as he slams a ball of light ageist my armor and a bright flash appears. As I try and regain my sight I slowly hear the sound of battle fade as the cultist seem to be trying to surrender. I regain my site to find that the cultist is gone and the remaining cultists being put into firing lines or cut down there and then.

"Sir we are ready to descend," replies a Sergeant.

"Very good then let us…," I begin to speak as the whole structure begins to shake.

* * *

 **Fallen Church Underground Chamber, 5 minutes ago**

 **(Luke's)**

I make my way down the steps as I begin to see a light at the end. As I reach into the chamber I am witnessed to a site I never thought possible. Body's, dozens of bodies hanging from the walls or left in piles on the ground. _Men, women, and children, all hung up like fucking Christmas decorations_ , I think in horror. If I wasn't used to the site of large amounts of blood thanks to the Brass Citadel I might have been throwing up.

All around me are former priests now turned cultists, dozens of them as well as three people with black wings on their back. _The other Fallen Angels I can assume_ , I think. One was a man dressed in an overcoat and wearing a fedora, another was a woman with long blue hair and a business suit, and the last was a little girl wear a….maid outfit. What the hell is with some of these peoples choice of style, I can get the dominatrix wannabe due to being under Slaanesh's thrall, but this is ridiculous, I think. But as to be expected all of them are riddled with mutations, tentacles, horns, crab like claws, the works.

" _Well look who is here I thought you had died back there, I could have sworn I felt power from you_ ," says the high bitch herself as she continues. "Since you have proved such a resilient specimen I will at the very least grant you the honor of knowing my name, I am Raynare please feel free to bow and grovel at any time," the newly named Raynare says at the top of an altar, upon it are her, a giant cross, and Asia chained to it.

"Asia!" I say in shock. _Just what in the hell are they trying to do to her,_ I think.

"L..Luke?" Asia asks as she must be shocked to see me.

"Don't worry Asia I got this," I try and reassure her, but if I'm being honest this is not looking good. I'm surrounded, the battle upstairs isn't ending anytime soon, and I have no idea what these guys are capable of. In other words, i'm royally fucked. But I can't just run away now.

"Haha oh that's a rich one, what crappy book did you pull that one from, seriously you sound so cheesy," said the maid dressed fallen.

"At least I don't look like a maid from some erotic cafe, seriously what the hells up with that dress," I say trying not only to buy time but also piss off the fallen so they might slip up.

"Tsk why you little," she says as she throws a spear of light. I quickly dodge knowing what to somewhat expect from these guys. Won't get me with that trick again, I think.

After that, the rest of these mooks start to grab their weapons and start to charge at me. I begin to dodge and shoot into the cultists one by one, my arm reeling back with every round fired. Trying to fire a bolter one handed is harder than it looks.

"While this is an amusing distraction, I have power to gain," Raynare says as her hand begin to glow with purple light. "AHHHHHH," screams Asia in pain.

"Hang on Asia," I say. I quickly run through the cultists and begin to shoot frantically into the crowd, blowing up cultists left and right with the grenade sized projectiles. I make my way halfway through the cultists before I am descended upon by the other three fallen angels.

" **Where do you think you're going**?" sarcastically asks the male fallen.

I dodge the women's spear and with my momentum, I kick the man in the face. But the final one graces me across my back. _Dam even if it grazes me it still hurts like a bitch_ , I think as I reel back from the pain.

"hMmm EVen If oUR LiGhTs BEen cORrUpTed iT seeMs To haVe aN AdvERse AFfECt To yOu, YOu mUst HavE soMe sErIous affIliaTIoN tO daRK eNeRgy's iF That'S tHaT cAsE," speaks the blue haired woman her vocal cords sounding twisted as if speaking in two voices at once.

I prepare to fire my bolter at the fallen, only to realize that Asia's screaming has all of a sudden stopped. I quickly turn to see Asia hanging from the cross almost motionless and see a faint emerald green energy slowly make its way towards Raynare.

" _At last a power that would gain me the recognition I deserve,_ " spoke Raynare.

 _No_ , is all I can think as I drop my bolter and run as fast as possible up to the top of the altar. As I get to the top the chains holding Asia to the cross are broken and disappear into dust. As she falls I catch her and drop to my knees at the top of the altar.

"Asia, I'm here Asia everything's gonna be fine," I say slowly try to reassure myself more than anything.

"It's fine Luke, I'm not afraid of dying, not if I get to at least see you one last time," Asia says.

"Hey don't talk like that I'm gonna get you out of here, we still have a bunch of things left to do remember, will go bowling or karaoke or I don't know just something just please stay," I say tears threatening to leave my eyes. _No, not again please for the love of God don't let her die in my arms too_ , I think desperately praying that this isn't how it ends.

" _You can go ahead and take the girl, I don't find fresh corpses appealing_ ," Raynare says.

"You bitch give that back to her right now or I swear to God I will bring you to fucking hell personally," I say my anger rising with every passing second and I feel myself slowly being filled with warp energy.

Asia weakly whimpers in my arms. "Stay with me Asia, come on that jackass up there ain't going to get you yet," I say trying to do anything I can to make sure she doesn't die.

"Luke it's ok, I'm not afraid to die, not when I got the chance to make a friend like you," Asia countries. "It would have been nice to gain a bit more time but I can at least count myself lucky to have at least know you, the only thing I regret is that...I made….you..cry," Asia says as the life slowly drains from her.

"No, no, no not again please for the love of god not again, stay with my Asia please," I beg tears flowing down my checks.

" _Well time to put an end to this little tragedy and here I was hoping you two would get together, hahaha_ ," the fallen bitch says sarcastically and laughs as she prepares to kill me.

 _I failed,_ I think.

 _Failed_ , a voice says in my head.

 _Just like before,_ I think.

 _Just like with her_ , the voice says.

 _They...they have to pay for this_ , I think my mind clouded by thoughts of revenge.

 _Then let us make them pay_ , says the voice.

As the voice says those final words I feel a massive amount of warp energy flow into me causing the very earth itself to quake. " _Wha...where is this power coming from_ ," says Raynare.

" _You wanted power,_ _i'll show you what true power looks like bitch,_" I say my voice distorted by the power making it sound demonic and deep. I pick up Asia and slowly walk towards Raynare to which she flies away from the altar.

" _Well what are you waiting for shoot him_ ," she says her voice filled with hints of panic. As the cultist fire their bullets at me I continue to walk down the steps the bullets just pass by me or bounce off of me a few inches from my skin.

" **You're all useless, let a real warrior show you how it's done** ," speaks the male fallen angel, his voice deep and savage sounding. He charges at me with a spear of light in hand. As he tries to impale me with it I grab onto it. " **What the hell** ," He says as he tries to pull his weapon out of my grip.

" _You know that's a neat trick you all can pull, be able to summon your weapon at any time like that_ ," I say at the light spear in my hand slowly cracks and begins to break under within my grip. " _But I have a trick of my own_ ," I say as I raise my palm coated in eldritch energy. Before he can say anything else a ball of energy leaves my hand and hits him directly in the face, burning him down to the bone. With one of their leaders killed the rest of the cultists are skittish now. " _Now who's next_?" I ask as I telekinetically grab my bolter and point it at the rest.

* * *

 **Fallen Church Main Floor**

 **(Dorn's)**

"By the Emperor what was that?" a marine asked.

"That was the Emperor, quickly men we must make our way down there," I say as we head towards the passage. But before we do the doors to the church fly open. As I turn to look and see 5 youngsters standing in the door way. "And might I ask what you youngsters are doing here?" I ask these 5 as this is not the place for children.

"I am Rias Gremory and I am here to ask what you are doing in my territory?" spoke the crimson haired girl.

"We are here to purge the heretical filth that has taken root in this building, and I suggest that you leave this place while you can this is a battleground, not a play date," I say to the group.

Before she can speak the sound of battle echoes from the underground chamber.

" **What the hell is he..** ack," " _Stay back damn you_ ," "No, no please n...Crunch," "PLeASe For THe LoVe oF GaAaAhhH!" say the random voices of cultists dying and being slaughtered. As the sound of wind rushing past something is heard me and the rest of my sons focus our attention on the passage way.

All of a sudden a black blur is seen followed by the sound of two bolter rounds firing and hitting something. Behind us, a thump is heard and we turn to see a cultist with black wings. Or at least they wear but it had looked like someone had shot them off. " _Please help me, he's a monster_ ," the vile heretic speaks begging to be saved. We then hear the sound of someone walking up the steps and see father holding a young girl in his arms. Covered in stains of blood and his bolter barrel smoking it is safe to save what happened to the rest of the cultists.

"And where do you think you're going," he says to the heretic. The heretic looks, even more, frighten as she begins to desperately craw away. "Rogal cover her up and hold her for me please," my father says as I unfasten my cloak and take the girl and wrap her in it. "Now ba **ck to you** ," he says as his eyes glow with psychic power and his voice distorts. He walks towards the crawling heretic slowly.

" _Issei please help me, remember all the fun we had on_ are _ack_ ," the heretic tries to say but father stops her by impaling her with a blade made of pure psychic energy on his wrist and surrounding his forearm (think of the psionic blade from Starcraft but as pure energy and no mechanical bits).

"You are not getting out of this one bitch," father says as he grabs her and throws her into one on the marble pillars breaking it. "You couldn't leave well enough alone, you just had to push and push and push," he says as he walks towards the fallen. He grabs her by her throat and says.

"And you want to know where you fucked up, it wasn't messing with the Devils in the area, nor was it becoming a pawn to chaos although admittedly that was a pretty big screw up," father says as his hand charges up with eldritch power. "No your biggest fuck up was harming someone under my protection, let alone the fact that you killed her, so you want to know where your greed got you," he says as he transfers psychic power into her. "A shallow grave," he finishes as the heretics bodies stars shining with light from her insides and her mouth and eyes are shooting light from them. Next thing that happens her body it blows up on the cellular level as all that is left of her is a stain on the wall.

As father's hand is shaking and sparks of energy are dancing across it, a green light slowly appears from where the heretic once was. Father grabs it and walks back towards us. "Rogal if you would please put her down?" he asks softly his voice losing any hint of emotion other than sadness. I silently do what is asked and he walks over and grabs her hands and places two rings glowing in emerald energy on each of her hands. After he sits there and just brushes some of the hair from her face.

"I can bring her back to life if you wish," says the crimson haired women.

"And have her be little more than a slave under your rule, no I don't think so," he says defiantly.

"While yes most devils are unkind to their servants, I can assure you she would be treated like family," says the girl.

My sons instantly raise their weapons at the confirmation of this girl as a 'devil'. "Daemon scum, do not even think of coming any closer to the Emperor," says a sergeant.

"At ease marines, they are not the enemy, so unless they try anything with hostile intent do not fire upon them," spoke my father, although I must admit this is not something I wish to hear from him.

 _If they are_ daemons _they should be_ purge _immediately_ , I think.

"As I was gonna say, a kind master to a slave is still a master to a slave, just because you give them a little freedom does not mean they are truly free," father says. At this point, the girl does not have a retort and decides to just stand there. As a little time passes, my father looks to have a look of realization and slowly places his hand above her heart as white eldritch energy forms around his hand.

"Father, what are you doing?" I ask worried my father is doing what I think he is doing.

"Something that if works will bring her back," he states as the energy continues to form around not only him but the girl's corpse as well.

"Father if you do this your soul will be immediately picked up by the forces of Chaos and hunted down, are you sure you can find a single soul with the expanse of the warp while fighting to keep yourself alive!" I say desperately as this is near suicidal levels of dangerous.

"Only one way to find out," he says as his eyes shine with white light.

* * *

 **Realm of Souls (And no not the 40K version)**

 **(Luke's)**

I came up with the idea on a whim, on the premise that if I can tap into the warp which is a realm for souls then I can tap into the world where souls travel to their designated resting places or at least where they go after death. After I saw the white light and I could see is a series of bright lights like stars and pitch black darkness. I could feel my consciousness literally swim through the void as I tried to find Asia's soul. _Come on it can't be that far behind, plush if I focus on anything that felt similar to the energy of her power I should be able..ah there_ , I think as I pick up a faint energy similar to her healing ability.

As I travel through this cold and dark void I begin to see the faint out line of Asia's soul. It's one of the brightest, a yellow center and a green outline around it. As I get closer I see black tendrils pull her soul towards something, a gate as it slowly opens up to a white expanse were hundreds upon thousands of souls are.

"Oh no you don't you bastard," I say, there is no way in hell the big man upstairs is getting her soul. I get to the soul and snap the tendrils off of it. As I do more appear and try and grab onto her soul. I quickly collect some psychic power into my hand and send a wave of it at the tendrils causing them to disintegrate or be pushed back. "You can tell your, god, that this soul ain't coming to him for a long time, not if I got anything to say about it," I say as I quickly try and bring my consciousness back to my body.

* * *

 **Fallen Church**

 **(Luke's)**

As I am brought back into my body and began to hyperventilate. "Father are you alright Dorn," says immediately upon my return to the land of the living.

"Ya I'm good just a little exhausted," I reply, seriously it feels like I had just gone through a marathon of something.

"Bringing a soul back from the coils of death is no easy task, you're lucky to be even alive," says Rias.

"Ya well the big man can whine all he wants I got what I came for," I say as I hold in my hands a small circular mass of yellow and green energy. I slowly place the soul back into her body and pray that it works.

"Mmna," After a few seconds I hear Asia groan a little and slowly her eyes open. "Luke?" she asks weakly.

"I'm here Asia," I say holding her to my chest.

"I thought I died, wait are you an angel?" she asks me obviously confused by the situation.

"No Asia I'm no angel, but let's not focus on that we need to get you to someplace where you can rest," I say as I begin to pick her up bridal style. As I try and walk I stumble a bit and get on one knee.

"My emperor are you alright?" a marine asks me.

"I'm fine just a little drained is all, here hold her for me," I tell the marine. As he holds her I try and stand up again but begin to fall this time Rogal catches me.

"Father you are injured and drained of power please rest now, I will take care of the rest," Rogal says as I pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

Ok onto this part. So some major things in this chapter we have the fallen angels dealt with, the devils now know Luke has some allies but their not sure who they are, and we have our hero going through a power up of sorts and a strange voice talking to him. Who could this new voice be I wonder?

I hope I made the action seem believable and proper. I will try and make them a bit longer in the future especially when we get to the bigger events obviously.

Also, I want you guys to tell me if you want to see Rias and by extension Akeno into the harem. Because there are two things that cause Rias and Akeno to fall in love with Issei. 1: Issei saves Rias from her arranged marriage that's the real spark that starts their relationship. 2: Issei doesn't care about Akeno's heritage as a fallen angel and see's her for who she truly is. Now here's the thing I am pretty sure you all realized that I was gonna have Luke fight Riser, and by doing that stop the marriage. But by doing that stops the relationship between Rias and Issei from ever progressing. Also, Asia's death played a role in Issei's view on fallen angels as well so since he never really helped Asia, that stops some of his reasoning for hating fallen angels in general.

So I am thinking of adding the two to Luke's harem and just alluding to Issei getting with background characters. What do you guys think? I originally didn't want to do this but looking back on it there's no way I can make a believable relationship between those three without Issei being the main character and playing a bigger role in the arcs.

But also another thing I will be changing my update schedule for this story and all my other stories to writing it every two weeks instead of every week do to myself trying to scramble to get these chapters done. But don't worry I am not giving up on the story anytime soon I just need to give it a break every once in awhile.

But if you want more of my writing take a look at my other stories, it always helps to know what you guys like.

So until next time, this is your friendly neighborhood writer man signing off.


	7. Explanations

Another chapter of this amazing story. I am sorry for taking so long with the new formatting, I personally don't like that due to it makes me think I trick you guys into thinking the chapter is that long to extensive action or dialogue or whatever. Point is I am doing it and if people start to complain about this formatting, well all I can say is tough luck, cause I don't want to have to change it 20 different times for each chapter.

Now that that's out of the way onto the reviews.

 **frankieu:** Thank you and don't worry Chaos will get some more love later on. Right now Luke has to keep his involvement with them on the down low so as not to cause any panic or slight thought of treachery. Remember while they are loyal to him in the begin they are still beings with their own concerns and they could betray him, not likely but there is the possibility.

 **LordGhostStriker:** Sorry about that, last chapter change POV more than I like to do. I fixed it and if there is another chapter with a lot of POV change in it then I will do that. Other than that I expect my loyal readers to be smart enough to figure it out if there is a change in POV.

 **Notsae:** Ok I understand your reasoning, but remember this is an anime world we're talking here they do shit like that all the time with heights. And you could say they're on stilts of some kind and people would believe it at least a little bit. Plus not all of them are gonna be seen only Rogal will be seen in public and there are cases of gigantism in humans and being that tall. For an example, Robert Wadlow was 8 feet and 11 inches (2.72 meters). Now space marines are around 7-8 foot if you push it close to 8'5 that is one tall marine. I have always seen that the primarch at their smallest (Being Alpharius/Omegon) at around 8 to 8'2 being that they were said to be like tall Astartes. And at their tallest being Vulkan being almost 12 foot tall. Now you could get away with saying Rogal has gigantism as I am using some of my own estimates as well as 40K Theories video on the Primarchs height (Which is an interesting video if you got the time) in which he estimates that Dorn is around 8'10. Do get me wrong no way is anyone thinking a whole group of giants leads by an even bigger giant normal. But they're all not gonna be shown at once, so it works.

 **Tiberuimworld:** Thank you hope it continues to meet all my fans expectations.

 **Arawn D. Draven:** Like I said sorry about that and I have gone back and fixed all my chapters with this format that I hope makes it easier to read.

 **DahakStaz:** Thank you and onto your points.

1: I try and make the dialogue as believable and lively as possible, the last chapter was more for actions, not words.

2: There will be much more internal musings and character development, but like I always say it takes time. Got to wait for another chapter or two before he can change his view of how he sees things.

3: Oh don't you worry Tzeentch has you covered in the planning department, and I have something special for when the other pantheons decided to stick their noses where they don't belong. And I thank you for telling me what you like about the story, helps me know I'm doing a good job.

 **Mad God 42:** Sorry about that, some things slip past my sensors and I can't fix that until it's brought up. I try and do better each time it happens.

 **UndeadLord22:** Technically they already have, but I know you mean the big four. I won't say too much but this, all secrets get revealed eventually.

Now the quote of the day

" _You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life."_

-Winston Churchill

Now on with the show

Normal speech

YELLING AND SCREAMING

 **Khorne and khornate daemon/follower speech, place, time, or Luke powered up speech/thoughts**

 _Slaanesh and slaaneshi daemon/follower speech, thinking, quote, social cue, or emphasize_

tZEenTcH's AND TzeeNTchIaN dAEmON/foLLowER SpEeCH

Nurgle and nurglite daemon/follower speech

 _ **ALL cHAoS GodS sPEAkINg aS oNe**_

 _Unknown speech_

(Authors talk) or [Author talk]

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** **Explanations**

"Where the hell am I?" I ask no one. I am currently floating in a black void. _Well, I ain't in Kuoh no more_ , I think as I try and swim my way through this place. _The last thing I remember is passing out in Dorn's arms, so where could I be_? I think.

" _Unl….…._ ," speaks a voice.

I stop my internal musing as I hear a slight whisper, barely audible. I continue on and begin to see a white ball of energy with a pulsating black ring.

" _Unleash my…._ ," says the voice getting clearer the closer I get to the orb.

Now I start to get slightly uneasy, a growing pit in my stomach for whatever this thing is it is sending signals throughout my body to run.

"Unleash you're what?" I ask trying to stop my further gliding to the orb, but I can't stop for some reason.

" _Unleash my power_ ," speaks the voice it's speech cold and echoing throughout the void.

I begin to see a face in the orb, a horrid face. Pale white skin, a maw of razor-sharp teeth, and two long black demonic horns. But the feature that got me the most was the two eyes with its sclera as black as coal. The only source of color being the two white irises with even a darker shade of black for its pupil if that was even possible.

" _UNLEASH MY POWER_!" it yelled, shaking the whole void as it did. All of a sudden the orb expanded bathing me in white light.

* * *

 **Luke's Home**

"Gaah," I sound as I quickly sit up form my dream. I quickly throw my legs over the side of my bed and lay my head in my hands. What in the hell was that about, it felt so real [I think we have all had dreams that felt a little too real _;)_ ]. _Calm down it was just a dream just like any other, crazy and making no sense_ , I say trying to calm myself down.

As I continue trying to calm myself down I hear my door open and then the sound of a wash pan being dropped. I look over to see Asia, standing in the doorway mouth slightly agape.

"Luke you're up," she says in disbelief.

"Oh hey Asi..oof," I try and say before I'm tackled by Asia. "Hey hey calm down I'm fine," I say trying to calm her down.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Sorry I was just worried, you've been out for 4 days," she says shocking me.

 _Damn must have really pushed myself if I have been out for that long_ , I think. "Well you ain't gotta worry about me, it will take more than some oversized crows and a trip to the afterlife to put me down," I say with confidence. In all honesty, though I didn't think that last part would actually work. It was entirely a gamble, but hell if it didn't pay off what I wanted it to.

"Lady Asia are you alri...father you awake," Rogal said as he made his way into the room.

"Ya, I'm up what I miss?" I ask slowly getting up. After that both me and Dorn walked down to the living room so I could get myself a bowl of cereal to eat and find out what happened after I passed out. As I sit down on my couch with my bowl of Fruit Loop I begin my Q&A with my 'son'.

"Ok Dorn what exactly happened after I passed out at the church?" I ask hoping that he hasn't caused anything that will be too damaging.

"Well father, after you passed out, are the first goal was to get you out of the area as soon as possible, with burning the church clean of corruption second," he continued. "We proceeded to have you and lady Asia here brought back to your residence while I stayed behind and helped my sons set are spare flamer fuel to detonate since we didn't have any prometheum,".

"Good so the church is burned down, did anyone see you do this?" I ask as I munch on my cereal. The last thing I need is the cops banging on my door do to me being a prime suspect in an arson case.

"None of the local law enforcement nor any civilians saw us and we remote detonated the fuel well," Rogal continued. "The only ones that saw us were the 'devils' as they call themselves, who also asked me to give you a message if you were to wake,"

"Well, what did they say?" I say taking another spoonful of my breakfast.

"While I do not see why you wish to further relations with these daemons, they said that you had a lot of explaining to do," Rogal spoke contempt in his voice clearly displeased with the idea of Rias and her group demanding anything.

I put down my cereal and begin to chuckle, which then turns into full-blown laughter. "Hahahaha they haha actually said that?" I ask in between my laughter. The thought of them demanding me to explain myself is pretty hilarious. _I mean I owe them nothing and they expect me to just comply, they are really assuming a lot about me_ , I think.

"Yes father they did and they said that you were to meet them as soon as you woke," Rogal said.

I pick up my bowl, quickly finish eating, and sigh. "Well I'll have to deal with them eventually so it's best to do it now, oh, by the way, Rogal why does the house feel bigger?" I ask. Ever since I woke up I have noticed that Rogal has been easily getting through the usually small door frames. But now they seem almost to be compatible with his size and someone even larger than himself.

"That is because it is, father," he says matter of factly.

I facepalm. "But why is it bigger Rogal," I say forgetting that he is straight to the point and literal on a lot of things.

"Because myself and my sons refurbished your quarters to be more fitting for someone of your prestige and to make it easier for myself and my sons to move around," he said.

"Ok, so you want to tell me what all you did to my place?" I ask slightly fearing what these fortification fanatics did to my home.

At this Rogal just hands me a list of things he has done to my home. "You're shiting me?" I ask cause this can't be right.

"I do not believe fecal matter has anything to do with the improvements I made to your home father," Rogal said.

"That's not what I meant Rogal, why did you think installing a landing pad onto the top of my home was a good idea?" I ask frustrated at what's been done.

Rogal had decided to increase the house overall size to be more accommodating for primarchs and space marines, ok that I can accept. But it's everything else he did I had a problem with. He had decided to add 4 more levels onto the house making it now a mansion. Most of the extra floors are empty for if I wish to add specific rooms and the top has a helipad connected to it.

Also to make space and materials for the improvements they had to cut down a good chunk of the land around it and having to raid the nearby structures as well. Now thankfully I don't have to worry about any angry advocates due to my home being the only one around being lived in due to most of the homes being left to rot after their owners died.

But the biggest thing that draws my attention is a line that says 'Fortress monastery below residence'. " Rogal, what does this exactly mean?" I ask hoping this is just some up and coming project that I can avoid.

"That is exactly as it sounds father we have built our fortress-monastery underneath this building's foundation," Rogal says with a straight face.

"Why the hell would you do that and were on earth did you find the space for that?" I ask frustratedly. _If the fucking mansion wasn't suspicious then the mountains of dirt that it took to make room for the fortress would_ , I think.

"It was the most logical option due to the underground shaft already leading to a local cave system," Rogal said.

I pause for a moment. "What underground cave system?" I ask.

* * *

 **Underground Fortress Monastery of the Imperial Fists**

We made our way down a long mining shaft like elevator as we descended deeper under my home. Apparently, the drug dealers who had owned this place had been using the cave network to sell their product so the police watching them wouldn't suspect a thing. I gotta say pretty smart move on their part using the land to their advantage. But anyway as I was saying me, Rogal and Asia are riding down the elevator as I continue to question Rogal.

"So when did you guys find out about this underground chamber?" I ask.

"A few minutes after we had left to fight the heretics, some of my sons were to look over your home to see if it was adequate and discovered this shaft after one of their sensors detected an air current leading to the chamber," Rogal continued. "After that, it was all a matter of finding another opening to the cave system and moving our equipment to this place,". "Of course we did have to expand the cavern by several kilometers in both height and width for it to be able to hold our men and equipment," As Rogal finished we were greeted by the sight of a massive space.

Away from the elevator was a little overseeing deck of sorts as you could look over the entire room from it. It also had many servitors setting up vox operator stations as I assume this is a command and communications hub of sort.

"As you can see father we have been busy trying to get communications up and running as well as set up your podium," he says.

"Podium?" I ask confused as to why I would need a podium for.

"Yes for your speeches as well as for you to announce orders to all the marines at once," Rogal said.

 _Ok then I get the chance to make a fool out of myself in front of the greatest mankind has to offer….great_ , I think sarcastically. I have never been the best public speaker and I am more of a man of actions instead of words.

I get closer to the end of the platform towards the railing. As I look over the railing I can see the progress that has been made by the marines. Already they have set up a few chapel-barracks, a machine cult garage that has sparks coming out of it, and armory that I'm sure has more than a few toys.

"You guys got all this done in two days just two days?" I ask not believing these guys worked that fast.

"We focused more on your home and moving debris than working on the chapters more essential buildings," spoke Dorn

"Oh, and why's that?" I ask as refurbish my house isn't as important as getting their operation up and running.

"We were confined to the limit of resources before we found his some ore veins deep within the cave we were forced to scrounge around the area for metals for construction," spoke Dorn.

"And I can assume you got these metals from the people around the area," I say as I can't imagine Dorn going door to door asking if anyone has any steel to spare.

"Yes," he said.

"Let me guess you and some of your marines just grab some cars off the street and carried them back here correct?" I ask as Dorn says nothing and I already have my answer. _Can these guys not try and get us caught already_ , I think to myself already regretting the headache these guys are gonna cause me.

I look over my shoulder to see Asia inspecting everything around here as she probably didn't even know about this place either. "And what has she been doing since I passed out?" I asked curious as to what the nun has done besides taking care of me.

"Lady Asia has not only been watching over your recovery but also tending to some of the wounded we had in the fight with the heretics," he continued. "While here power has made a few of my sons worry she has gained some favor from them for healing them as well as watching over you closely father, they have even been calling her the Emperor's Handmaiden" he spoke.

 _Heh well at least they're treating her like a person_ , I think thankful that the Astartes don't see her as a heretic due to her powers being magic. "And what do you think of her Dorn?" I ask the stoic primarch.

"She is too naive and quick to trust people she would make a poor soldier," he says bluntly.

 _Do you really have to be that blunt about it_ , I think annoyed about his lack of tact.

"However I can not deny that her kindness and optimism is a welcome to the cold pessimism I have seen in the people of the Imperium," says Dorn as I could see the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Ya she is a kind soul, she's too good for this world that's for sure," I say. Asia is a refreshing change to a lot of humanity, while a lot of us are can be cruel and downright bastards. Asia is an example of some of the better parts of humanity. We all could use a bit more kindness towards our fellow man.

"When will the both of you complete the marriage pact?" ask Rogal out of nowhere.

If I had been drinking anything I would have surely been choking on it. "Wha..what the hell do you mean marriage pact!" I said blushing a bit at the sudden outburst. _Where the hell would he get that idea_ , I think.

"I only assumed that since this is one of the few women you have kept around and the only one you have shown any interest in I only assumed that there was a pact involved," he as if stating the obvious.

"No she just reminds me of someone and besides we're only friends," I say. _Besides what girls could have any real interest in me_ , I think (A good number if all goes according to plan).

"Hmm if you say so father," Dorn says not believing me for a second.

"Anyway we should get to talking with Rias and her group so we can get that whole thing out of the way, the last thing I want is for them to be knocking on my door," I say as I begin walking back to the elevator followed by Asia and Dorn.

"What should I tell my sons?" Rogal asks.

"Tell them to continue with construction and if they finish with the base have them construct 20 bedrooms fit for primarch sized individuals on the third floor," I say as Dorn nods and quickly walks over to the vox coms to relay my order.

* * *

 **Elevator**

"Luke?" Asia asks gaining my attention as we both head up the elevator.

"Yes, Asia what is it," I say curious a to what she is gonna ask.

"Are you god?" she asks.

 _Well, that's not something I expected_ , I think. "Umm, why do ask that?" I ask as this is not a question I was prepared for. If she had asked why Rogal calls me father or how I survived my injuries when she was kidnapped I would have an explanation but this is not a question I can answer clearly.

"Well it's just that with all you have done, surviving Raynare's attack, coming to rescue me with a small army of soldiers, and bringing me back from the dead not to mention what Raven had told me," she said.

"Raven?" I ask wondering who it is she is talking about.

"Yes, he spoke to me and told me that his creator was coming to save me and that he was what I would call god, and then you came to rescue me," she counties. "And when all the space marines talk about you and speak of your deeds I can see a sort of religious praise I have seen in members of my former church,"

Well, she has me there with everything I have done and how my creations talk about me, I would seem to the average person as a god or at the very least a demigod. _But who is this Raven character_ , I think.

 _thAT woULd Be mE, cReaTor, I Was AbLE TO ConTAcT ThE nuN tHAnKS tO yoUr PrEsEnCE oN hER_ , speaks Tzeentch.

 _Make sense you tell her your name is Raven considering your bird motifs with your greater daemons, but what do you mean by presence on her_? I ask

 _DUe to youR sElf-RelEaSInG wARp EneRGy 24/7 You leAve TRace aMoUNts On ThOsE You havE cOmE in cLoSE CoNtACt wItH OR ArE nEaR coNStaNtLY foR LonG PeRiOds oF TIme, WhEn heR MiNd hAd grEaTEr AmOUnts oF HOpe THan UsuAl I wAS AblE To CoNtaCT hEr and givE hER sOmE moRe hOpE tO pLAce The PIeceS fOr YOu TO GAin A NeW folLoweR_ , speaks Tzeentch.

 _What did I say about trying to use her_ , I chide the god of hope.

 _I wAs ONly TrYing To uSe My PoWers to yoUr AdVAnTAge ANd My AcTioNs indIrEctlY hElpeD yOU FInd Her souL bEfoRE thE fALleN god's sysTeM CoiLD ClAIm HeR fULlY_ , he says.

I decided to end the mental conversation there and talk to Asia. "It is not my place to call myself a god nor do I wish to be worshiped as one," I say as I get on one of my knees to look Asia in the eye. "But there's one thing I want you to do, I don't want you to follow me because you think I'm your god and that you need to worship the very ground I walk and wait on me hand and foot," I continue as I place a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to follow me because you want to freely, I want you to see me as a normal man and as your friend,".

Her face grows red "Um ok I will, but I want to let you know that I wasn't going to treat you differently I was going to treat you as I do now as my friend," she says as she pushes her index figures together in embarrassment.

"Good now let's find me some clothes and you some actual clothes," I say as I am only wearing some pajama pants and a t-shirt and Asia is wearing one of my shirts and another of my pajama pants.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

"I still don't understand father why I need to wear this ridiculous garb," Dorn says as he pulls at his shirt.

Me, Asia, and Dorn after getting some proper attire we left for the Academy. Apparently, Slaanesh had decided to 'upgrade' my wardrobe for me. Most of my stuff had been thrown out or missing, but some stuff had survived the chaos gods fashion police bust. I am currently wearing a gold color t-shirt, a red jacket with white trim jacket, some blue jeans, and my black boots. Not mentioning the accessories I had like my gloves and imperial Aquila necklace I had bought when I was young.

Slaanesh had also dropped off a box with a note that said ' _You can pay me back personally_ ' with a symbol that appeared to be a winky face on it. In the box was also clothes for Asia and Dorn. Asia's attire wasn't too different from her nun attire, in fact, it could have been the same thing if it wasn't for the dress being predominantly black with a red collar and around the wrists, as well as having a white fleur-de-lis on her right shoulder as well as keeping her signature silver cross.

While Dorn's wore a yellow t-shirt made in his size that had the words 'Anything you can build I can build better' in white on it. He also wore blue jeans and brown work boots that also fit his size. To say the primarch was displeased was an understatement, he had been complaining about it for the last 5 minutes.

"Like I said before Dorn you can't wear your armor in broad daylight, people will get suspicious," I say getting sick of my 'sons' shit.

Before Rogal could speak we make our way through the front gates and are greeted with the whispers of gossiping teenagers. "Hey isn't that the exchange student, who's the cutie and the big guy next to him,". "Think she's a new student, cause I hope she's in my class," speaks a group of dudes as I unconsciously pull Asia a little closer to my side.

"Girls look at that guy he's huge, could he be a new teacher,". "Ya he's kinda handsome,". "I wouldn't mind if he gave me some personal lessons," spoke a group of girls. (Construction 101 with Mr. Rogal Dorn, Emperor certified architect and landscaper)

"Well Rogal seems you have some admirers," I say chuckling

"Please father we both know they are far too young for me and I believe during this time relationships between adults and minors are looked down upon and illegal," states Rogal.

"One anyone we find is more than likely gonna be too young for you and to try telling that to them a lot of high school girls who get off on that whole forbidden love stuff," I say.

We make our way into the old school building and to the main office. I knock on the large doors and hear a feminine voice say come in. As I push open the doors I see the same group of people from the night at the church. The three girls Rias, Akeno, and Koneko are sitting on the couch and the two guys Kiba and Issei are standing behind them.

"Ah I am glad to see you are alright after the ordeal at the church please have a seat," says Rias as me and Asia sit on the opposite couch while Rogal stands behind us. "So how are you feeling sense are we last meet?" she says trying to make small talk.

"Feel fine Red but I don't think you wanted me here to discuss my health," I say internally smirking as Rias's eyebrow twitches whither it be from my nickname for her or the fact that I cut straight to the point.

"Just like Sona said blunt and to the point, fine we'll skip the formalities and get straight to the point why were you at the church?" she asks beginning her question.

"I was there to save Asia," I say simply.

"Only to save her?" Rias asks unconvinced.

"That was it the only reason I killed those oversized crows was to save Asia and if I got some payback for the hole they tried to put in me," I say.

"Hmm fine then care to explain your armored companions as well as your large friend," she asks.

"Quite simple really he's my son, and they are his 'sons'," I say making quotation marks with my fingers.

Rias looks about ready to pop a blood vessel. " _Fine_ then care to tell us the nature of your powers," she says

"And why should I divulge that information?" I question back.

"It's not that you should, it's that you have too, it would be in your best interest to tell me, after all, you are wielding unknown supernatural powers without my knowledge, you could have caused a war by killing the fallen but also burning a church and you're bringing unknown forces onto my territory without my knowledge, to not tell me is to be irresponsible" she says trying to threaten me.

 _Did she just threaten me_ , I say as I feel as if my pride has been insulted. "I don't _have_ to do anything Red, and let me tell you why," I say. "First I am not bound by laws I wasn't even aware of nor laws of a world I am not even apart of, second I don't know you too well to understand what agenda you're trying to pull, but I can say I won't be apart of it," I continue. "And third and final I only came here too so that I'm not a threat and that I entertain your little demand, so you go to ask yourself who is the irresponsible one,". "The one who is disregarding rules from a force he has no allegiance nor idea even existed o **r the princess trying to threaten a sleeping dragon** ," I say as my voice distorts and my eyes light up due to my power. " **So what's it gonna be Red, we gonna end this peacefully and ignore each other or are we gonna have to discuss this another way** ," I say as I manifest a psionic wrist blade.

Rias and I get into stare down and it felt like you could cut the tension in the room. For the faintest of moments I could swear there was a glowing crimson aura manifesting around Rias, but as quickly as it came it vanished and Rias sighed. "Fine I will allow you to continue your activities, but fair warning if you try anything I will be forced to put you down," she said with steel in her voice as I power down.

"Alright then we will be taking our leave," I say and we begin to leave the building. "Oh and Red," I say pausing and flashing a smirk. "You can try," I say having my eyes flash for a bit as I close the doors behind me.

* * *

Back in the Occult Research Club's office, Rias and her petagree were discussing on what had just transpired.

"My I really thought you were about to make the first move there and attack him," spoke Akeno.

"I was tempted Akeno, with that smug smile and attitude of his, he almost made me," spoke Rias.

"Ara Ara already thinking about his smile now are we, my Rias I never took you to be into the rebellious type," said Akeno teasing her king.

"Hmph please don't be delusional he would be lucky to even get a thank you from me much less than have me think of him like that," spoke Rias with a bit of a blush.

"Umm, that does raise a question pres why didn't we take him down, didn't you say he was a danger?" Issie asked wondering why they had not thrown down with Luke.

"While he is an unknown and could be a threat, that is still the problem, he is an _unknown_ we have no idea what he is capable of or how many of those armored warriors he has at his beck and call," Rias says. _For if he can resurrect someone from the dead without the need of a crutch like an evil piece that makes it harder to pin down what he can do_ , Rias thought.

Performing true resurrection with the being's soul intact is difficult for anyone without being a god or having a crutch like an evil piece or something similar. If someone tries to revive the dead it will end in creating a mindless zombie, nothing more than an automaton made of flesh.

"To find out more about him we're gonna have to keep a closer eye on him, Koneko I know that his power terrifies you but I am gonna need you to watch him and find out more about his power," Rias continued. "You're the only one here who can hide your presence well enough for surveillance can you do that?".

"Yes president," said Koneko with her normal emotionless expression, but on the inside, she was terrified. The voices that Luke's power emitted had been louder with every day that passed.

The first time she sensed them she had to focus on the voice to hear what they were saying they were almost background noise to her. But at the church, they were like whispers in her ears calling to her, and now it was as if someone was speaking directly into her ear as if trying to have a conversation with her. It wasn't the voice that scared her it was what they said. They talked about everlasting stagnation, endless war, unknowable change, and unbelievable pleasure.

But what they talked most about was power, unimaginable power and that it could all be hers. That she could be just like _sister_ and be powerful, that she could be even stronger than _her_. She didn't want to be anywhere near the source of those voices and possibly end up like her sister but for all that Rias had done for her she could be strong and withstand a few voices in her head.

"Then it's settled everyone get back to your assigned tasks and ask Sona to help keep an eye on Luke and his companions as well," Rias asked as her peerage went back to their standard duties. _Just what are you Luke Conwell_ , Rias thought to herself not even noticing the slightly blue crow hanging from the tree branch outside staring at her.

* * *

 **Conwell Residence**

To say the walk back was awkward was an understatement as no one spoke a word during the entire thing and it was only after we got back in the door did anyone decided to say anything.

"Father, why did we not attack those abominations?" Rogal asks me his voice full of confusion

"Because Rogal we need to keep a low profile and we can't-do that with an entire species hunting us," I say.

"But father I still do not see you want to keep a low profile father, you are the destined ruler of mankind and by the state of Terra's political and technological environments we could easily take control and stop the Age of Strife or even the Horus Heresy from ever happening," spoke Rogal his voice full of confusion and frustration.

"Horus Heresy, Age of Strife?" Asia questioned obviously being the only one in the room who didn't understand.

"Events that are best left forgotten Asia and could you please give me and Rogal some time alone so we may discuss some things?" I ask her to which she nods her head and walks towards the basement and down the elevator. "You want to know why Rogal I don't try and conquer this world Rogal, it's because I don't have the right to conquer anymore Rogal," I say already having crafted a lie.

"Father what are you saying," Rogal asks me confusion in his eyes.

"Don't you get it, Rogal, I failed, I failed at bringing humanity to its peak, I failed at stopping chaos, I even failed as not just a father but as a human being," I continue. "I lost my morals by making a pact with the cause gods for the information to create the primarchs, I lost my emotions in creating you and your brothers, and I lost my son's thanks to my own ignorance and selfishness,". "I had lost my humanity Rogal and now that I have a second chance in this new world I don't want to ruin that, besides I lost the right to rule humanity when I had forgotten what it had meant to _be_ human," I say possibly getting a little too into the role.

As I finish what I say I begin to see flashes of images. A group of people in primitive clothing chanting and then a bright light and in their place a man. A large man in armor leading golden warriors against roving bands of cyborg-like mutants. The same armored figure talking with another man in priest-like robes as a church burns. A first-person perspective of a group of 19 large armored figures and a smaller robed figure. And the final image is a large armored man in pitch black armor standing over the corpse of a man in armor with white wings.

As I exit my trance I see that I am sitting on my couch probably too worn out to even think of standing and feeling tears leave my eyes. I look up to Rogal who is standing over me his face in shock. "I have no right to even call myself an Emperor of anything my son," I say in a voice that almost does not sound like my own.

All of a sudden Rogal gets down on one knee and with a warm smile says. "No matter what path you choose father know that I, your son will follow you down it to the very end,".

I feel touched by the warm gesture from the usually cold and stoic man that I give a hug to my son. "Thank you, Rogal," I say as I slowly feel his arms hug me back after getting over his shock. _While we may not be family by blood, you are still a son of mine_ , I think.

* * *

 **Ruins of the Fallen Church**

The rubble had been of the former hideout of the chaos fallen angels had covered up the surface entrance to the underground chamber. And do the charred bodies and some matching the dental record of some of the missing family members the police had ruled the fire as some sort of mass ritualist suicide of some craze Christian cult of some sort. So no one was around to ever see the group of individuals with shovels and pickaxes I had digging away at the rubble.

"Hurry brothers the sooner we get to the warp puppets weapons the sooner the Patriarch's plan will reach its second stage," said the leader of the group his head shaven and a pair of red visor hiding his eyes like all the others around him (Think of the visors from the mutants in the Batman: The Dark Knight Returns). The only symbol on his person was a yellow streak that looked like an arrowhead.

"Yes Overseer," spoke the other brood brothers in unison. All of varying heights and ethnicities but all unified by three things. Their bald heads, their red visors, and their eternal veneration for the Patriarch and the Hive Mind.

The Patriarch had been busy since its first outing and catching the newly dub Overseer or as he was known in his previous life as Shinji. _But no longer am I blinded by the pleasures and desires of the flesh I am reborn_ , thought Shinji about his new purpose, his only purpose in life. That purpose was to help achieve the Hive Minds goal and serve the Patriarch loyally. The Patriarch had in its great mind sought out other meat sacks to turn to the light and to help produce more blessed children of the swarm. But when it had heard of the recent cult 'suicide' it immediately sent it's spies within this country's law enforcement to investigate this incident. When the Patriarch had received word of the symbols of the warp puppets making it immediately sent its followers to see if there were any spoils of battle. And by the Hive Mind, they were not going back to the Patriarch empty-handed.

"Overseer we have made it through the rubble and are brothers are collecting the weapons and artifacts as we speak," spoke a brood brother.

 _The Hive Mind continues to bless us_ , thought the Overseer as the strange weapons of the puppets were brought to the surface in mass.

"What shall we do with the body's Overseer?" asked the brother.

At that moment the Overseer was given a psychic message from the Patriarch and knew what to do. "Burn them the Patriarch does not want cursed flesh to infect us with the traits of the warp spawn," spoke the Overseer.

"Of course Overseer," spoke the brood brother and left to help to start the fires.

The Overseer just studied there for a moment and smiled. "Adeste Fideles," he spoke as he observed his brood brothers examine the many guns, swords, grenades, and holy and unholy artifacts.

* * *

 _ **Phew**_ **sorry guys this is late but I have been busy dealing with some stuff plus my computer decided to crash before I could save and I had to write the entire last half of the chapter from scratch.**

 **So bit of a chapter recap we saw what the Imperial Fist's and Dorn have been up to and the discussion between Luke and Rias. As well as what the Cult has been up too**

 **Essentially this was a wined down chapter after all the action and finishing up one of the arcs, but don't worry will only have one more of these before we get back to the action.**

 **Also please leave more reviews I love talking with you guys and it really helps improve my writing at least I think so.**

 **I also hope you like my interpretation of the inner workings of a brood brothers mind and to get an idea of what I am going for looks and aesthetic wise I am going for a bit of the mutants for The Dark Knight Returns/Necromunda gangs and throw in some Jonestown and Iscariot from Hellsing**

 **Also, I hope you guys caught a few things I threw out in this chapter and hints to the future.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter I loved writing it especially the last part. And without further adieu this is your friendly neighborhood writerman signing off.**


	8. A Storm's a Comin

**Another chapter in this story has arrived, praise the Omnissiah. I am sorry that I have been gone for a bit I have been busy with life and stuff, but I hope to get to finish we're volume 1 and season 1 end. (If you wish for a more in-depth reason head to the bottom after reading the chapter. Anyway now we shall begin the necessary rituals to answers of your questions for the machine god.**

 **Notsae:** I hate to be this guy but Nurgle is the god of plagues and stoic emotions (I.E inevitability, happiness, struggle, tradition, mercy, and memory). While Tzeentch looks to the future and the change that comes with it, Nurgle looks to the past and tries to keep the status quo. Hope is more something that is looking forward to a brighter tomorrow the exact opposite of Nurgle like you said he is the closest thing to a god of despair. Nurgles view point is if the universe is so shitty then there is no reason to change it and no way to change it so just be happy in the fact and stop worrying about it. Also yes it would be stupidly easy for him to just crown himself king of Emperor of Earth or something like that but he doesn't want too, I will elaborate further on this viewpoint in later chapters.

 **Duked:** While I agree with you that Issei should get Irina (And Akeno kinda still on the fence on that one), Issei getting with Rias in this story will make no sense. I would elaborate further but I think you and everyone else can understand what I mean.

 **DahakStaz:** Thank you I try to improve myself with each chapter but mistakes are bound to happen after all I'm only human (Or am I). Oh, and I give you this it won't be the marines who kick the ass of the first devil he fights. And hold you horse man you're thinking extremely big already ya got to give stuff like this time. I mean first he has to get to Mars and have a forward base their so they can mine and manufacture in peace, for now, he's just got to make sure Dorn and his sons steal any more automobiles for scrap metal and spare parts.

 **LordGhostStriker:** I don't know I'm just the writer.

 **Mad God 42:** Danks ya git, an' like I said 'der iz always gonna be stupid 'umie errors.

 **Nero Angelo Sparda:** Thank you for going in depth with your review and I appreciate the compliment. You're on the right track with the orb but it ain't Big E I'll tell you that much. And yes the Cult is gonna be a problem for somebody in the future I'll give you that. Ya, I tried to make Dorn's reaction as close as I could to what I think he would act it's just a bit hard since I have read very little involving the primarchs and what I have read helps only a little so I have to fill in the blanks as best I can. And speaking of primarchs I will say this the next one I bring in will be a loyalist after that it will be a traitor. And I will say this that all birds fly back to the nest. And yes Chaos is probably up to something, I mean it's chaos when is it not.

 **Slim A Lou Prime:** Funny but very few meme characters here, after all this is a christian story (Sorry couldn't help myself with that one).

 **rc48177:** Sorry but no Warhammer fantasy gods here or any other franchise besides 40K.

 **atchoum35:** Thank you and you'll have to wait and see what I do I don't like to spoil stuff, I find that the revel is better with a wait. And slow down a bit I still haven't got that far, But I will leave you with this. The yokai will not be showing up for a while.

 **shadow:** Thank you for the criticism but until that gets too much to bare I will keep the amount I wish for the harem. Besides, it won't be a ludicrous amount (Yes it will). And I am glad you are first to guess who that was, I thank you. And we will get a lot of that stuff at the end in due time.

 **Demon-255:** Well you're in luck here is the next update.

 **Guest 1: W** hat else is gonna happen besides that (Besides infighting) and no on the last one, Luke just isn't into maids.

 **Guest 2:** No characters from other franchises in this story sorry.

 **Guest 3:** I have now updated...feel free to prasie me later. :)

Now A Quote of the Day

" _If you want to see the sunshine, you have to weather the storm."_

-Frank Lane

Now on with the show

Normal speech

YELLING AND SCREAMING

 **Khorne and khornate daemon/follower speech, place, time, or Luke powered up speech/thoughts**

 _Slaanesh and slaaneshi daemon/follower speech, thinking, quote, social cue, or emphasize_

tZEenTcH's AND TzeeNTchIaN dAEmON/foLLowER SpEeCH

Nurgle and nurglite daemon/follower speech

 _ **ALL cHAoS GodS sPEAkINg aS oNe**_

 _Unknown speech_

(Authors talk) or [Author talk]

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Storm's a Comin**

After last nights fiasco and mild breakdown I went up to bed to try and gain some shut eye. I wake up from my sleep and try and get up. Key world their being try as I find a strange weight on my left arm. I look down to see Asia hanging off my arm wearing a light blue nightgown. I began to shake her gently off my arm but to no avail.

"hraarhh Just five more minutes," Asia says sleepily.

"While as adorable as this is Asia, it's time to get up," I say as I shake Asia a bit rougher. After that Asia began to wake up and stretches and yawns. "Not that I'm against having a cute girl in my bed but why were you sleeping next to me?" I ask her.

She blushes and wakes up fully, at my comment. "I was told by Rogal to keep a close eye on you after you rescued me and he said that I needed to be by your side at all times, so I just thought…" she says as she trails off and blushes.

 _Mhhm eager to please this one ayy creator_ , spoke Slaanesh in my head.

 _Don't even think about it Slaanesh, she is off limits from anything related to you_ , I say as the last thing I want is Slaanesh to have had a chat with Asia. I do not want this pure cherub to turn into some nymphomaniac dominatrix.

"It's fine Asia, hell I should have offered you the bed and just moved myself to the couch instead," I say as I get up and begin to wake down to the kitchen.

"Oh no please you don't have to do that please," She says as she follows after me.

As we make it down to the kitchen, we see Rogal in some of his new attire reading or at least I assume reading the newspaper. "Good morning father and good morning to you too lady Asia," he said.

"Good morning to you as well Rogal and please you can just call me Asia," Asia spoke.

"Umm Rogal not that I mind but can you actually read that newspaper?" I question my son as to my knowledge the only thing he could read is latin as that is what low and high gothic is in 40k and possibly what ever written language was on his home planet (Fun Fact: during my little reserch quest I can conclude that Rogal probably knows how to write and speak in Latin and German as his legion has similarities to Junkers a class of nobility in Prussia, bit of a stretch I know but it makes some sense as the primarch legions matched their personalities before hand and I would assume they give some hints as to what their homeworlds would speak if the world didn't already have information on its culture and there for a hint to a language.)

"While this language is strange father I have had practice with similar languages, it reminds my of a bit of Jaghatai's homeworlds writing he would bring to our meetings," spoke Rogal.

 _Huh gotta admit I'm impressed_ , I think as I never thought someone would ever figure out a language just by reading it.

"As well I found this translation parchment that was quite helpful," Rogal said as he holds up an English to Japanese dictionary.

 _Never mind I stand corrected_ , I thought as I mentally facepalm. I walk over and begin to make some breakfast of waffles. "So what's in the news today?" I ask.

"Apparently the cultist we exterminated are being registered as just religious zealots that all died in some mass ritualist suicide," Spoke Rogal as he grabbed a mug of coffee custom made for his size.

 _Wait where the hell did he get that_? I think.

"Also there appears to be an opening for contractors in the local area," He says as he takes a sip.

"What looking to show people how real construction is done?" I ask as I imagine Rogal holding a board meeting on how to build bunkers to hold of chaos invasion.

"Yes actually for it would give both me and my son's something to due other than check supplies but it would also be a good cover for us to gain the proper materials for further construction of the monastery," Rogal said not even looking up from his paper.

I pause and look over to Rogal. "Huh that's actually not a bad idea," I say.

"Thank you father also I would recommend looking back at your creation of leavened batter and dough as it appears some of them are burning," spoke Rogal calmly.

As I look over I see my waffles are slightly burning and quickly get them out of their pan. As I serve the slightly singed waffles to everyone. "Sorry about that but at least they still should be good," as I sit down to eat with Asia and Rogal. "So you got a time or a place when you're gonna go and get them to hire you, considering you don't have any license, credentials, diploma, or even an identity I assume it's gonna be difficult," I say.

"I can assume just like in the 31st millennium there will always be people who don't care about paperwork or the process and simply care about the final product and I will be heading out later tonight but first I will need to do some research on the company," spoke Rogal.

To which I agree, that sometimes people don't care about red tape. "Hmm well hopefully you actually convince them," I say to which Rogal just nods.

As we after we finish breakfast I take my leave with Asia to get for clothes for her and possibly to order some clothes for Rogal. While Slaanesh had given some clothes for them I would rather have Asia pick out her own clothes than anything that Slaanesh picked out for her.

* * *

 **Kouh Shopping District**

We make are way into the local shopping district I begin to strike up a conversation with Asia to pass the time. "So how have all of the marines and Rogal been treating you?" I ask as I would like to know what she feels about this whole thing.

"Rogal has been respectful but I don't know if he likes me or not he seems like a very quiet person," she says.

 _That's an understatement_ , I think. "He's always like that give him time and you'll see he cares and what about the marines?" I ask

"They been treating me great, they treat me with respect and gratitude but sometimes it feels a little like being back at the church with them praising my power over myself," she says with a forlorn smile.

"You have to forgive them on that one, the only other time they have seen such power is from the forces of chaos and from the Living Saints," I say.

"Living Saints?" Asia asks.

 _Right she has no clue about a lot of this stuff_ , I think. "Think of Living Saints as people whose pure religious faith and piety have led them to be resurrected after their death into a being of holy light, they are beacons of hope and enemies to be feared," I say.

"Like an angel?" Asia asks her eyes widening a bit.

I stroke my chin in contemplation. "Yes that would be an apt comparison of them, I suppose," I say as Living Saints are pretty much the angels of the Imperium. "But like I said you got to give them all time their..pretty protective of me so you have to give them time to see that you're not a threat," I say as Asia shakes her head in understanding.

After some more small talk, we began our shopping and we had picked out a few thing for each of us as I had bought some minor things such as some black boots and an extra red jacket as I was starting to like this red and gold motifs I had going. Asia on the other had had a lot more hoping to do due to the limited amount of clothing she had already. Mostly just some basic necessities such as a few shirts and some skirts.

But things got embarrassing for me when she started asking for my opinion on lingerie. Now while my dating experience is near nonexistent that doesn't mean I don't know the one rule a guy doesn't say if he wants to stay in good graces.

'I don't know' or 'They both look good' are the last things you want to say when asks for your advice on anything. So I just said that the light green pair was better and left it at that. _Christ if I didn't know any better I'd say that she was trying to flirt with me, albeit innocent and naive flirting but flirting nonetheless_ , I think

 _My, my creator if I had known you like them young I would have gladly changed my form to suit your whims_ , Slaanesh spoke to me through are metal link and a metal image of Lolli Slaanesh.

 _Not what I am into Slaanesh and quite trying to get me in my pants it's not happening_ , I think (Never say never, Luke).

 _Oww, why do you have to play had to get, oh by the way you probably should be keeping an eye on that little kitty that has been following you since you left your home_ , spoke Slaanesh.

 _Little kitty_ , I think and look around inconspicuously. And low and behold their siting a few yards away from the shop eating some ice cream is Koneko. _So Rias is finally playing that game is she_ , I think as there isn't much I can do now as I have no real proof that she was sent to spy on me. So, for now, I continue to walk with Asia around and after a bit, we walk on home with the strangler watching our every move.

* * *

 **Luke's Home**

 _Got to admit, if I was a little less powerful I wouldn't be able to sense her see is actually pretty good at it_ , I think as I make my way inside my house. It's about 9:00 when we got back and we had managed to find some things not only for Asia but also a few articles of clothing for Rogal and the other marines (In XXXL of course). I had told Asia to put her stuff up in the first room of the left on the second floor as that was the only other bedroom in the entire house. Not counting the rooms on the third floor that had been done by now and only needed some minor furnishings and some personal touches.

I myself head up to bed to try and get some shut-eye. But all of a sudden a red magic circle appears on my floor and Rias pops out of it. "The hell are you doing here?!" I question as who breaks into someone's house that they had an argument with.

"This is sudden and something I don't have much time to explain but I need you to take my virginity," she says nonchalantly as she unbuttons her color shirt and then unzips her bra.

As this is happening I'm just standing there like a deer caught in the headlights and can only say "Huh,". Quickly understanding something's up and being raised to respect a woman's privacy I cover up my eyes to the glorious site I had just saw and question. "What in the hell are you on about,".

"I don't have time to explain right now," Rias says as I hear her move closer.

"Look you're gonna have to make time to explain cause while I wouldn't turn down a roll in the hay, this is seemingly extremely suspicious," I say as I back up to the bed and grab the sheet with my off hand and throw it to her. "So cover yourself up and let's talk, like rational people instead of you basing this all on emotion," I say as I can literally see emotions pouring out of her. Due to the presence of the four, I can see the emotions attached to them. And right now hate sadness, and despair all radiating off of her at this point. Something is up and I am not about to walk in blind cause Lil' Luke is suddenly into red heads. "Alright Red so tell me whats with the sudden request for sex?" I ask as I sit down in my computer chair.

Rias sits down on my bed and sighs. "It's a long story," she says.

"Well I got all night," I say nonchalantly as I lean back ready to listen to a tale.

"Well currently as the next head of the Gremory legacy it's going to my duty to help advance and protect devil society," Rias continued. "For this duty and to help expand devil society there will need to be more devils not to mention more pure-blooded devils,". "In order for us to replenish are numbers and as well for a lot of the older devils to feel secure that pure-blooded devils will remain my family has set up an arrange marriage with the next heir of the Phenex clan," Rias said with discarded in her voice.

"So, in turn, the only way you thought to get out of this arrange marriage was to lose your V-card to someone else and hope that would allow you to escape this whole mess, sound about right?" I ask feeling disgusted by this as it goes against my moral code for others to be forced into a marriage or a relationship. _Hell, i'm getting vivid flashback to another incident just like this_ , I think to a situation similar to this.

"Yes I had hoped that this would cause him to seem me as 'used goods' so to speak," Rias said clearly having a hate for this fiance of hers.

"If that's the case then why me of all people, last I checked you had two other guys in your group why not just ask them?" I continue. "Aren't I like a pseudo-enemy or something too you?"

"While I admit that you are aggravating and in my opinion a little arrogant…" Rias says as I interrupt her.

"Don't forget handsome," I quickly say.

Rias just glares at me. "As I was saying, while you are all those things I do not hate you at all, annoyed yes, but I don't hate you," she continued. "I also sense that you have great compassion for others as you seemed to have taken a liking to that nun rather quickly and thought you might help my in my plight," she says.

"While I do have compassion for others yes I am not going to go out of my way for others that I don't feel deserve my help and she reminded me of a friend of mine form long ago, but anyways you only answer half my question," I say.

"Yes well while Kiba is my loyal knight who would do most anything for me, he's far too chivalrous and sweet to take me and Issei is well adorable but.." she pauses trying to come up with words to describe her servant.

"A shameless leach," I say bluntly as I calls them as I sees them.

"For lack of a better word yes, I see him as more of a little brother really than anything else," she says (Ouch that's gotta sting for those who wanted to see Issei and Rias).

"While those are some good answers that still doesn't convince me on why you chose me," I say as I can just feel there is something more.

"Well there is also that factor of your power," she says.

"What's my power got to do with this?" I question.

"Well not only the fact that there is literally no evidence nor records of powers such as yours, but the fact that you presented a power dark aura similar to that of devils and as well as your ability to resurrect people without the need of a crutch such as Evil Pieces is all but unheard of for mortals," she says.

"So essentially I was a power play of sorts," I say just slight ticked that I was gonna be used as a trump card.

"In many ways yes, power such as yours is unheard of and those with the power to resurrect like you are only gods and other beings of higher or equal power," Rias said.

I sit there and think for a bit as I'm not quite sure what to do as this isn't a situation you can just expect. But before I can say anything another magical circle appears and out pops a women with white hair and wearing a maid outfit.

"Mistress Rias I would hope you have more tacked then to sleep with a being of such low class, you know Sirzechs will be disappointed," the maid said in a very professional and regal sounding voice as she both insulted me and scolded Rias.

"Oi I actually didn't sleep with her madam nor did I have any intention of sleeping with her, I have more self-control than to give in to simple primal urges!" I say in my defense as where does she get off insulting me.

"My apologies sir but this is more of a matter between the supernatural than to those of a mortal lifestyle and for someone such as yourself it would be seen as unbecoming to one of Lady Rias standards," she said as Rias looked agitated by the use of her title.

"Grayfia it is my choice to whom I give myself to and I would also appreciate it if you don't insult my friends in such a manner, even if you are my brother's queen," Rias said in my defense.

"Noted, anyways forgive my earlier rudeness I am Grayfia servant of the Gremory family," the now named Grafia spoke.

"It's alright, I understand giving the matter at hand and I am Luke Conwell," I say introducing myself with a slight bow as while I am still ticked off about being insulted like that, my mother raised me to be somewhat gentlemen like so somethings are to be ignored.

I could see a hint of surprise in those stoic features for a quick second. "Ah a gentleman, it is rare to find such manners in mortals nowadays," Grayfia said.

"Well my mother always tried to raise me up as a gentleman," I say.

With that Grayfia just nods and looks to Rias as if there's an unspoken word between them Rias gets up and picks her clothing up and get slightly dressed. "I apologize for the interruption Luke I was not in the best mindset I hope you can forgive me," she says with the same for long look in her eyes as before.

"No apology necessary and we will discuss more on this tomorrow Rias I promise you that," I say as she begins to leave in the magic circle and eyes light up from my words. I am still curious about this whole thing anyway. With them now gone I head to bed.

* * *

 **Kouh Academy**

As I walk down the academy with Asia and Rogal who I informed this morning about my visit form Rias. To say Rogal was frustrated was an understatement as he was already trying to plan ways to stop such teleportation from happening again as it was unacceptable for people to just teleport into the Emperor's personal chambers. All Asia could as if I was alright, as always I reassure her and pat her head affectionately. "So Rogal how was the interview last night?" I ask.

Rogal looked up in recollection "It was…fruitful" he said as he began to tell of what happened

* * *

 **Nagayama Electronics CEO's Office**

I sat in the relatively small office room on a nearby coffee table as the chair I had tried to sit in was not soundly built and proceeded to warp and snap under my figure. As I sat on the coffee table, Mr. Nagayama the business owner that sent out the request for a contractor.

"Yes, well Mr. Dorn was it, it seems that I can't hire you," Says Nagayama as sharp brown eyes through glasses read papers. Nagayama was dressed like any regular higher up in a corporation, business suit and all. The only distinct thing about him was the growing wing tips in his hair and wrinkles developing under the man's eyes, a clear sign of the man's growing age and possible lack of sleep or abundance in stress.

"If I may ask why that is Mr. Nagayama?" I ask slightly losing the collar of this infernal suit that father had told me to wear. _They lied when they said this fabric breathes, what was it again, cotton_? I question.

Nagayama sighs and says, "Besides the fact that you have no bachelor degree in either construction science, surveying, or other fields," he continues. "You have don't have any high school diploma, birth certificate, ID of any kind, and no papers for your construction company...what was it called again,"

"Terran Fortified sir," I say quickly.

"Hmm yes...well I have to say if you weren't sitting in front of me I would say you don't exist, but even if I forgo all the other reasons I have stated the position has already been filled," Nagayama says.

"Be that as it may Mr. Nagayama, the men you have hired are clearly doing subpar work for the construction you have asked of them," I say as I begin to resort to plan B as plan A of just showing up and speaking of my credentials had no effect on this man.

At this Nagayama raises an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"Is that your new office building being constructed down the block?" I ask as I look out a nearby window to see the ramshackle mess that is the constitution zone.

"Yes actually, we're currently trying to move out of this location and into the new one for more office space and to add in a small factory out the back so we can test and ship any new ideas that come to us, why do you ask," he says.

"Do you know about the instability of that section of the city as well?" I ask him.

"Why yes since the last earthquake that section was hit the hardest, but Mr. Suzuki recommended it saying that the area had been reinforced and a new foundation was put in," spoke Nagayama.

"Then Suzuki lied to you as the new foundation he told you about are false and the area has still not been cleared for any new construction by city hall," I said.

"What! How do you even now this?" he asked.

"I had done some research on the building and about the local area, as well as researching about Mr. Suzuki and Mr. Ito," I say.

At mentioning Ito's name Nagayama's face becomes confused. "Ito? What does that snake have to do with this?" he asks.

"Have you notice that Ito has been taking a lot of money out of your company's funds?" I ask him.

"Yes I confronted him about and he stated it was for a new project that will improve the company's revenue within the following month, how do you know this?" he questioned me.

I hand him an envelope. "In preparation for the job I had not only done some digging on the local area but also on Hanzo Suzuki himself," I continue as Nagayama pulls the papers and photos out of the envelope. "Suzuki has made a lot of enemies from many of his clients in the past whom he has ripped off to his own employees that he has undercut pay from, to now where he is taking not only your payment but also the payment of Ito to build on that area,".

"And how did you come across this information?" Nagayama asks questing my sources.

"Many of Suzuki's workers are sick of the treatment, but can't report to or join any union due to their employer's practices of causing accidents to happen or shifting any blame for his actions to any unruly employee," I continue. "That is where I come in as I convinced them to hand me over all this evidence they have gathered as a way to spite their boss and get some sort of payback,".

Nagayama looks intensely at some of the documents. "And Ito, what does he have to gain in this? He has been loyal, albeit sly member of the company since I took him on board after his grandfather and my business partner and close friend's death," he asks.

"Ito wishes to take your place as chairmen and run the company for himself, he believes that either you die in the building when the supports give out for it or the shame of such a disaster will force the other board members to kick you out of the company at which point he can come in and steal the position, sir," I say resiting off what I had learned from Ito's secretary and Suzuki's workers.

Nagayama just sits there for a bit and looks out the window at the construction site. "Always knew that conniving snake was after my job, but resorting to this, if his grandfather could see this he would be rolling in his grave!" he continues as he puts his head into his hands. "While I thank you for giving me this information there is little I can do now as I have already bought up the land and now knowing this no one is going to want to buy off land that could kill them," he says stress and anger in his voice.

"Perhaps not sir," I say gaining his attention. "If you end your contract with Suzuki and hire me and my team we can assure you stable support to assist the pre-existing foundation and a building up to your specification in whatever time frame you need," I say trying to use the same tactics I did in my time dealing with the High Lords of Terra.

"And why should I trust you, for all I know you could be trying to scam me out of my money and company as well?" he questions me tiredly as this whole ordeal has affected him.

"That is wise of you to question my actions, however, I pride myself not only on my ability to construct but on the blunt honesty I give out, I am not out to make friends I am here to complete a task," I continue. "And the only way I see to complete a task right is to shell the brutal truth to people,". "I tell people the truth not to harm them, but to enlighten them to what is happening around them, and sometimes that enlightenment is not always painless," I finish.

We both sit there for a few moments as Nagayama cracks a slight smile and chuckles a little. "You know, you remind me a lot of my old partner blunt, honest, and had a goal that he will not diverge from," he said as he picked up a photo that from what I could see was of a younger looking Nagayama and someone else around the same age. "So when do you think you can get those supports in?" he asks me as he sticks out his hand.

"Whenever you can get Suzuki's and his equipment out of their," I replied as I return the handshake.

* * *

 **Old School Building**

"And after that we discussed are contract," finished Rogal retelling of his interview.

"Hmm damn, Rogal got to say I'm impressed I didn't know you were such a shrewd businessman," I say making a mental note to try and warn the next person that goes up against Rogal in terms of diplomacy.

"It is a basic requirement father to scout out the enemy and hammer against their weaknesses," he said as he held open the door to Rias and her group. In my Rogal's ramblings, I hadn't even noticed we had made it to the old school building's main office.

"Sup Red," I say announcing my presence. I look around and see everyone in what I can assume normal spots as they all seem relaxed with Rias sitting at her desk. And surprisingly Grayfia is here as well. "Ah Grayfia you're here too, how's it going," I say as I make my way over to the vacant couch.

Grayfia nods and replies. "Things are well and hello to you too," she says as she turns to Rogal and Asia and bows. "Greetings I am Grayfia Lucifuge servant of the Gremory family," she replied in normal emotionless tone.

Rogal bows slightly and replies. "I am Rogal Dorn primarch of the Imperial Fist Astartes legion," he says quickly as he still doesn't like these guys being devils and all but for the sake of keeping peaceful relations, he will at least act civil.

"I am Asia Argento Luke's handmaiden," she replies quickly with a curtsy.

 _Huh see really took that whole Handmaiden of the Emperor stick seriously_ , I think as Rogal stands behind me and Asia comes to sit down next to me.

"Now that your hear Luke I can explain not only to you but also to members of my peerage who are out of the loop," Sed as a magic circle encased in flames begins to appear suddenly near the doorway.

"Ah it has been a long time since Rizer has been in the human realm, I have come a long way to see you my beloved Rias," spoke a tall guy around my age with short blond hair. He's dressed in a burgundy blazer, a white dress shirt, burgundy pants, and black dress shoes. With the shirt being opened up a little to see some of his chest. Basically, he is wearing an outfit that screams 'i'm an asshole'.

While everyone else was silent for a few moments, there was only one person to say anything during this silence. "Who's the blond pretty boy asshole?" I ask.

* * *

 **(Scene opens up to a lone guy typing on his laptop) "Oh hey, guys". All the readers pull out bolters and chainswords out on him. "Wait! Wait! Hold up let me explain myself before you try and gut me like a fist". One reader shots two fingers off. "Shit! You do realize it will take even longer now right?!". All other readers look at the one who shot me and pounce on him.**

 **Fun comedic skit aside I know a lot of you guys have been wondering where I have been. Well, to be honest, I don't have the best explanations for you other than I have been busy with family stuff and helping my friend out who has lung cancer. But besides that, I don't have much of an excuse and in all honesty, I left you guys all hung up and dry. I should at the very least have given you guys something for your time but I didn't.**

 **Seeing your guy's comments and critiques as well as the number of people just reading this fills me with both joy and pride, and that's why I feel I have let you guys down. I hate myself for it as all I wish to do is make stories that both entertain and run the imagination of others.**

 **So to end this little late Thanksgiving treat off, I am going to tell you what I will try and do. For now, I have stuck closely to mostly Warhammer stuff. Hell my only two stories right now are about Warhammer stuff. But I want to try something different for a bit. And don't worry I won't quite this story anytime soon, give it a break maybe, but end oh no sir I still have way too much planned for this story to just end it yet. Anyway I will be finishing up act 2 by the end of this year at the latest (God be damned if I let you guys down like that). But in the meantime I will probably be posting another story, not to sure as I may just scrap the idea. But I will tell you it is a crossover of sorts with Prototype and the SCP Foundation Mythos. If you have never heard of either I highly recommend both as one is a fantastic set of stories and little world that has been built and the other is a badass and interesting game franchise.**

 **So with that out of the way, I will be talking a little about the chapter. For starters, this was a sort of lead up chapter that was meant to so you guys some of the more daily interactions between the characters with hints (More like flat out stating) what is gonna happen next. And first Mr. Nagayama is an OC and will probably not return in any real length maybe as a cameo, but that is about it. He could return later but that's up in the air. Also, we're getting towards the final fight of season 1, you guys have no idea how existed I am to right that chapter, of course, it will have to be chapter 10 as the next will have something else special planned for chapter 9. I have been gone for this long I can at least spoil you guys a little but not all.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and I will probably finish the next chapter by early December. So until next time true readers, this is Gaslight88 signing off.**


	9. Deal Between Devils and Daemon

**Hello, one and all to another chapter in the tale of Luke now a lot of you are probably excited to see what happens after left off last time so let's just get into questions and head to the story shall we.**

 **LordGhostStriker:** Already ahead of you on that one and yes that shirt did ring out a bit in my head when I was making this chapter.

 **Ronmr:** Thank you for the praise.

 **Nero Angelo Sparda:** Yes it is nice to see Asia and Rogal get their screen time so to speak. But on the hint, I wasn't gonna add him in originally and said the nest thing as just a saying (In hindsight I should have known better). But he is here now so no stopping it and he's with the primarch I originally was gonna bring in. But I don't regret the change in it because I am liking what I'm thinking for how the story will evolve from now. So I have to at least give you thanks for the misunderstanding turning into a good idea. Anyway, I agree that Graham is a good writer, hell he even made me like the Ultramarines (Plus TTS gave me a soft spot for Calgar since I love their portrayal of Calgar). And thanks for your little tidbits on the primarchs, but I think I have a decent (not the best but decent) handle on their personalities. And ya sorry but TTS only characters will not be making an appearance (That doesn't mean references though).

 **atchoum35** : Thank you and It is nice seeing the primarchs act and react with humans. Plus I hope I don't disappoint with the argument between the two.

 **frankieu:** Thanks and yes Riser will get his just deserts

 **rc48177:** Oh don't you worry your frenzied little head, they're gonna get their spotlight very _very_ soon.

 **Slim A Lou Prime:** Ok that's a strange place that I am both horrified and aroused by….horroused you might say (God I got to stop with my dumb references). Anyway awkward sentences aside, I understand your concern but as for the first part of the seasonal arc as I like to call them as when the story has a noticeable difference after this arc is done as this will be the shortest ones as it will only be three chapters. After that it will look somewhat like the main plot of DxD a bit as a lot of fanfics do take the main plot and then build off of it, once around the time of the peace meeting is when we get to the really interesting stuff. But I understand your concern and thank you for voicing it.

 **DahakStaz:** Thank you for your understanding and praise. And a chapter a year, I mean I don't care how big the chapter is I feel bad after a month of not uploading anything. But a fucking year, I think I might die before I do that. And yes who Rias gives her V-card to is mostly a guarantee of who she will end up with. And slow your roll their my dude. There's a big problem with him recruiting from other races (That aren't created by him). The problem is that they are not completely loyal to him. While the beings created by the Annihilation Maker (In my little Headcanon) can have their own thoughts and feelings they are still loyal to their creator. Think of it like the loyalty between Ainz and the Floor Guardians in Overlord. They have independent thoughts and feelings but they will die before they fully commit to the idea of killing their creator. Also, the whole Heaven and Angels thing, nice idea but not gonna work for the story I have planned.

 **UndeadLord22:** Just sit back and read my good sir.

 **Yami-Guy:** Thank you and I try to make my chapter feel not like filler unless it's stuff I feel that is needed or that you guys may like. Also trust me there's gonna be more of Luke covering for his ass this chapter and the next. And as for that last one well you'll just have to wait and see.

 **sonic:** Thank you.

 **Mad God 42:** You read my mind (Holds up a chainsword and bolter as Devil May Cry 4- Sworn Through Swords plays in the background)

 **shadow:** Thank you for the praise and I felt that the comment was more towards the fact that while if someone were to read Lukes 'power level' so to speak they would see that he is at least slightly above what an average human is capable of, the only thing that stands out about him is his incredibly dark aura. And ya some people are gonna definitely shut up when they find out what he can do. And for the songs...that's tough cuss I don't think I can really give out what song matches a certain fight scene or battle scene, I try and leave that up to you guys. And don't worry about the google translate it seems fine to me.

 **BAnanaBUS:** Thank you and we're getting close to that don't you worry.

 **Shashenka:** Thank you for the praise I really do appreciate it.

 **beyeah:** Oh trust me I ain't stopping this train anytime soon...delay maybe, but stop oh hell no.

 **human dragon:** Your wish is my command.

 **Guest 1:** Thank you I try and make these funny at the right moments.

 **Guest 2:** Thank you and if I can find time for the other story I will.

 **Guest 3:** Thank you

 **Guest 4:** What use is there in having fear when you are fear incarnate.

 **Quote of the Day**

 _"Nothing is as obnoxious as other people's luck."_

 _-F. Scott Fitzgerald_

 **Now on with the show**

Normal speech

YELLING AND SCREAMING

 **Khorne and khornate daemon/follower speech, place, time, or Luke powered up speech/thoughts**

 _Slaanesh and slaaneshi daemon/follower speech, thinking, quote, social cue, or emphasize_

tZEenTcH's AND TzeeNTchIaN dAEmON/foLLowER SpEeCH

Nurgle and nurglite daemon/follower speech

 _ **ALL cHAoS GodS sPEAkINg aS oNe**_

 _Unknown speech_

(Authors talk) or [Author talk]

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Deal Between Devils and Daemon**

My words hung in the air for a bit as the people around me had faces of shock, anger, and a few smirking at my comment.

"What did you just call Rizer," spoke the newly appeared blond, anger clearly in his voice.

"Oh he speaks in the third person and is also deaf too, can someone explain who this guy is for me?" I ask not giving a damn about this guy.

At this moment Grayfia decides to speak. "This is Lord Rizer Phenex, second oldest of the Phenex household and heir to their title,". At the naming of his titles, the newly named Rizer stand pridefully like he actually earned those claims.

"And why should I care about all that?" I ask not seeing it worth my time to focus on this spoiled brat. At this Rizer looks angered by my audacity to dismiss him. I just give him a glare back. _I have literally stared down some of the most powerful beings in existence like I'm scared of this dipshit_ , I think to myself.

"He is also the fiance to Lady Rias," Grayfia replies.

At this, I pause and stare back and forth between both Rias and Rizer. "Wait so this is the fiancee you told me about?" I ask Rias not really believing what I'm hearing.

Rias sighs and replies "Unfortunately yes," her voice full of contempt for this guy.

Before anyone else can speak up I start to hold my face and start laughing. A small chuckle at first, but I then bust out laughing my head off at this.

"What is so funny mortal," Rizer demands more than questions from me.

After I settle down a bit and gain control of my breathing again I answer between laughs. "It's nothing _haha_ it's just that _ha_ you have got to be the poorest excuse of a fiance I have ever seen," As I start laughing at the idea of this idiot being Rias fiance.

"You dare mock Rizer," he says as traces of flames appear on his outfit.

"No never you are obviously the greatest of fried chicken," I say as I turn to Rias. "Rias no offense but, your parents must be scraping the bottom of the barrel if this is the guy they decided to marry you off to," I say between my last remaining chuckles. I notice most of Rias servants are smiling lightly at my comments to Rizer obviously not caring much for the man. And Rias herself has the biggest smirk I had ever seen and while Grayfia is being her emotionless self I can see the tiniest hint of a smile under the cold masque. As for Rogal and Asia, well Rogal is actually smirking and Asia is trying not to at least giggle at my gabs to try and be her normal polite self.

"Enough!" Rizer shouts as flames appear around him at which I power up some to try and shield Asia from the flames and Rogal takes out his bolt pistol. "Rizer shall not be mocked in such a manner!" he shouts at me.

" **Oh how would you like me to mock you, I take requests** ," I say as to get one final jab in.

Rizer looks like he is about to roast, before steps forward as a cold chill fills the air. "That is enough Lord Rizer there shall be no fighting here in the human world is that understood," she says with a cold glare towards the oversized fried chicken special.

At Grayfia's warning, Rizer just glares before finally extinguishing his flames and at that, I also power down. Soon Rizer tries to regain his cool and calm personal again. "Even Rizer knows better than to argue with the 'Strongest Queen'," he spoke.

Grayfia then turned to me as if expecting a reply of some sort. "As long as bird boy doesn't try anything, I won't have to stomp him into the ground," I say as Grafia nods at my reply while Rizer countries to glare at me for insulting him. I turn back towards Rogal and nod my head and he nods back and puts away his bolt pistol.

At this point, Rias decides to speak her mind. "This has gone on long enough Rizer," Rias started with steeled authority in her voice. "I have no intention of marrying you as the person I will marry will be my choice, so why don't you just let it go,".

Rizer turns from glaring at me and looks at Rias with his original mocking smirk. "Ah but my darling your family stance on the matter has not changed not to mention that neither you nor your family are in a position to change this," he says with a mockingly consoling voice. "Ever since the Great War, pure blood devil numbers have been at an all-time low and as you know it is very important for us to continue the devil lineage," he counties with a lustful smirk towards Rias. "And Rizer carries the name of the house of Phenex and doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room you will return to the underworld with me," he speaks as his flames appear around his body.

At that proclamation, I stand up and step in front of him eldritch power already in circling my frame. " **You try that and I will personally show you what real hellfire feels like** ," I say as I summon up a ball of blue warpfire in my hand. As I power up fully a few of the people in the room recoil in slight fear or shock, while Grayfia, Dorn, Rias, Akeno, and Rizer all more on high alert than anything.

But before anything can happen Grayfia steps in and unleashes her power to gain Rizer and mines attention. "As I have been sent here by Lord Lucifer to make sure that no fighting happens I will ask you both now to stand down now or be detained," she says in her cold stoic voice. Both me and Rizer don't take our eyes off of each other for a second as we both power down and listen to the maid. "Good now as my master had predicted there were going to be hostilities and he had planned a last resort if such things were to occur," Grayfia said.

"Of course he has would you mind being more specific on what he has done?" Rias asked.

"Certainly, he has decided that a rating game shall be held to decide on if Lady Rias shall decide her fate or if the married shall go just as planned," she spoke.

"The hell is a rating game?" I hear Issie ask.

"A rating game is a competition between Devils, long story short it's a battle where they and their servants compete to determine who wins," answered Kiba.

"So you fight each other in mock combat exercises to determine rank and social standing, interesting," spoke Dorn.

"Correct some of the underworlds greatest heroes are champions among rating games," spoke Grayfia further elaborating on Dorn's understanding.

"Yes and Rizer has one several in his lifetime, while darling is at a severe disadvantage as she has never participated in a rating game," spoke Rizer smirking as Rias glared at him. "Not to mention the fact that her peerage is severely outnumbered," he says as he snaps his fingers and a magic circle appears releasing a torrent of flame. And in place of the flames appear and a group of women. In total there appears to be 15 in total and all of them are have various clothing and hair colors.

 _Huh, figures this guy has a harem_ , I think not surprising me that this asshole would indulge himself inasmuch cardinal pleasure as possible. "So you have a booty call brigade, big deal you still don't pack enough of a punch to defeat Rias and her group," I say trying to insult him a little more. But also in the corner of my eye, I can see Rias staring at me with a shocked look on her face.

"And how would you know mortal?" he asks condescendingly.

"Because unlike you I have faced actual opponents and fought in real battles, not some little game," I say. "And I can say from what I have seen of them they could beat you because honestly, I have seen mushrooms more terrifying than you, fried chicken" I finish as I can't tell if Rizer is more pistoff at my nickname for him or the mushroom part.

"Rizer is getting quite sick of your attitude mortal, so how about this, since you seem so adamant on how Rizer shall lose and you seem to be the more capable between you and Rias," Rizer begins as I can already feel a deal about to happen. "How about this, you and Rizer shall compete in the rating game if by some chance you win I will forgo the marriage and any you may demand anything from the house of Phenex," he counties. "But if I win not only will the marriage go through but you and all your underlings shall be bound to my service,".

"As long as Rias doesn't mind I will take her place in this game," I say as I turn to Rias. _Trust me on this Red, it's best if I take the reins on this one_ , I say mentally towards Rias testing my telepathy out.

Rias flinches at my voice but quickly recover and replies. "I am fine with Luke taking my place,".

Grafia nods and replies. "Then if both parties are fine with this then this unofficial rating will be between Lord Rizer and Lord Luke,"

"Rizer shall be generous and also give you mortal an entire week to train, it will be far more entertaining that way when you fail," Rizer said as a grin arrogantly as a magic circle surrounds both him and his peerage.

"Oh trust me you're gonna need that week more than I will," I say as I get one last jab at him before he leaves.

"With that, I should also take my leave to relay this information to Sirzechs, I bit you all goodbye," spoke Grayfia as she left.

As she leaves I see Rias begins to speak. "Luke why did you do that?" she asked me obviously confused.

"Well Rias I did that for two reasons, 1: That guy pisses me off to no end," I begin. "And 2: As a man of honor I can't sit by and let this happen to you,".

Rias looks touched by my words and replies. "Well still you didn't have to do that, I was fully prepared to fight this battle myself,".

"With all due respect Miss Gremory, based on what I have seen so far and not even mentioning the numerical advantage, your odds of winning were slim to none," spoke Rogal.

"While I wouldn't have put it like that, Rogal has a point," I begin. "Not only are you outnumbered which wouldn't mean much if they were weaker than the rest of you, but by the looks of it you would have to fight tooth and nail to gain any ground against them,". "Also I can assume that he already knows a lot of your guy's capabilities as well as possible what fields you all lack in," I say as I notice that Rias and a few of the others look downcasted as I can assume that they themselves knew that they would have a slim chance of winning.

"But wait if that's the case then how the hell are you gonna beat him your just one dude?" Issie asked me.

I smirk. "While I am only one guy Rizer doesn't realize that I have more than just these two," I say I point over to Rogal and Asia. "He thinks he still has the numbers advantage, not to mention the fact that he has no idea of what I am fully capable of," I continue. "hell why else would he suggest the idea if he didn't think he could win?" I say as a slow realization came over the room.

"You played him right into your hand's father," Rogal spoke up for the rest.

"Ding ding ding somebody get this man a prize!" I say. "I realized because of your little stunt the other night, that fighting your way out was probably not an option," I continue as Rias blushes from embarrassment. "So I decided to try and goad him into a fight, play against his ego, and if he didn't put the breaking the marriage into the deal then I would have,". "Or as a certain nerd I know likes to say 'just as planned', I say as I sit back on the couch and lean back into it.

A moment of silence sets in after my speech before Rias decides to speak up. "So you planned to fight for my freedom from the very beginning after last night?" she asks me.

"Like I said Red just doing what I think is right," I say as I get up. "Now if you excuse me I have to go home and prepare a few things, now I hope that during this week you'll train yourselves as well, I mean I can't save the day every time," I say as I walk out chuckling as I leave with Rogal and Asia trailing behind.

* * *

 **Back in the Occult Research Room**

As Luke had just left, my peerage had begun getting over what had happened while I was still in a state of shock that someone I had barely been kind to would go out of their way to help me.

"I must say that was most unexpected, I didn't think he cared about us," spoke Akeno.

I snap out of my stupor and reply. "Yes well, it would seem that there's more to him then he likes to let on," I continue. "Behind all that fake arrogance and sarcasm, there lies a kind man," I almost whisper.

"Ara Ara Rias you really do have a thing for are resident rebel dontcha," my queen said teasingly.

My cheeks get a little warm and a huff and reply. "I have told you before Akeno I have no interest in Luke other than as possibly a friend now," I say agitated.

"Oh, then why did you go to his house and ask for what you did," my queen asked me cheekily.

I blush hard now as I try and say anything but can't come up with any words. "Wait what did you ask him last night all he said is that you tried to pull some stunt?" asked Issie as the only one who I told about last night are Akeno and Grayfia.

A few minutes later around the world, people could swear they heard the cries of a young pervert whose world had been crushed.

* * *

 **Conwell Residence**

As we get back to my place I am immediately confronted by Rogal. "Father was it wise to get yourself into this squabble between the Devils?" he questions.

"Whether or no it was wise Rogal I don't know, but I think it's the right thing to do," I continue. "Besides I get the feeling we were gonna have to deal with the devils one way or another, plus this way we get at least some good standing between us and the Devils," I say as I enter my home the scents of lavender still hanging in the air.

"Very well father if that is what you wish," Rogal says and I nod in thanks.

"Although with this development we may need to expand our forces, while you and your sons are a considerable force in our own right we will need more men in the future," I say as Rogal nods in understanding. I was gonna have to make more marines anyway but now this leads into the fact of who I should bring into the fold. While more men are what we need we also need generals to lead them as well. I think for a bit and I have a good idea of who I can bring in. "Rogal I think it's time to bring some of your brothers into the fold," I say as I walk over to the elevator and begin to descend along with Rogal and Asia. Rogal looks stoic as ever but I can see in his eyes that he is trying to figure out who I mean, while Asia just looks slightly confused by what I mean.

"Wait Rogal has brothers?" asks Asia.

"Yes Asia, he has several all of varying personalities and sizes," I tell her shortly.

"Yes myself and my brothers were known as the Primarchs, we were the greatest of fathers generals during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy," he says.

"And trust me, Asia, you'll find out what those are later, honestly we need to create a codex of all this lore we just dump on people randomly," I say as I exit the elevator. I look around on the platform and notice many of the marines doing drills and cleaning weaponry as well as putting the last few touches on some of the construction. I see further into the cave is an open space big enough to suit my needs.

As I travel past the buildings housing many of the marines many of them salute both me, Rogal, and surprisingly Asia gets some praise as well. "At ease marines, you can all go on with your assigned tasks," I say as I continue walking. "Also Rogal I can assume that a lot of your marines are going to be working on your projects in your construction contracts," I say to the Primarch.

"Yes actually, I thought it would be best for them to do something when they have no other assigned tasks," he says.

"I agree just try not to attract a lot of suspicion while you have them work," I say as if he wasn't I was going to tell him to take them anyway. Besides the faster he can finish contracts effectively, the more of an upstanding reputation his company will have, thus most people should ignore some stuff.

As we get towards the area, I begin to stick my hands out and begin to imagine them. As I do black shadowy figures begin to bleed out of my shadow and form a giant pool of black. As I focus harder on who I want, tall humanoid figures rise from the pool. Some wearing blue armor with gold trimmings and a few had plumages similar to Roman centurions. Others wore black armor that was lighter and with helms that looked like a birds head, with white symbols that look like birds adorning their armor.

But standing above the rest and rising out of the pool of shadows are two figures with two other figures behind them. One of these impressive figures stood 9'4 with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. His armor painted in blue with omega symbols in various places as well as a metal halo protruding from his back. He wields a mighty sword still tucked in its sheath and a gauntlet emanating with energy. His face would be considered handsome, there is not a mark or blemish upon it.

But the other was different he stood only 9'1 and his most distinct features were his deathly pale skin, his midnight black hair, and cold steely grey eyes. His armor had the heraldry of birds with the many wings and avian skulls upon it. As well a pack that has folded steel wings. On his person were lighting talons in one hand and an archeotech laspistol in the other.

Behind these two were two others. One looked to be a space marine with vast amounts of cybernetics replacing his limbs and eye, clad in blue armor. While was also a space marine wearing the same armor as the other black armored marines accept his was different with his helmet and gauntlets being completely white, wielding clam like weapons that glowed with energy.

These are my 13th and 19th 'sons' Roboute Guilliman and Corvus Corax along with their legions chapter masters, Marneus Calgar and Kayvaan Shrike.

"Hello boys, we got a lot of catching up to do," I say as I plan for the future.

* * *

 **Ok so the chapter is a bit longer than I wanted and some areas are longer than I wanted but hey at least it is done for you guys to enjoy. So remember how I sad there were just gonna be this chapter and the next chapter to finish this arc up well….I lied.**

 **(Commence the rioting of the masses) Hey hey just wait I promise you that the next chapter and possibly one to two more will be it depends on who long I what the fight between Rizer and Luke to go, with it either being the whole chapter or just half and the rest is some little epilogue to lead into the next arc.**

 **I wanted to go on longer but if I did I feel the chapter would be too long, I like to keep my chapters a certain length and this was also a good stopping point as well.**

 **Now if you want to know my writing goal is its to get a chapter out by Christmas and another around New Year's Eve. I can't guarantee their being two by this end but I can guarantee at least one more before the year is over**

 **I also need to get back to my other story and write start another one just to flesh out my collection a bit. I don't know maybe that's just me.**

 **But anyway onto the chapter breakdown. So Luke and Rizer are off to a good hate each other basis. I hope it felt believable for some reason I feel this chapter was bad. Also, I hope some of it was funny as well for you guys.**

 **And now we have two more legions and primarchs among the ranks. I look forward to the challenge of writing them both believable and true to their characters. But the question is who or what could be** **summoned** **next by our** protagonist **.**

 **So with that, I bid you all a good day and I bid you adieu.**


	10. Level Up

**Quick thanks to all of you who said you liked the previous chapter, I appreciate the support. But as with all chapters onto the more in-depth questions, you guys ask me.**

 **kboomerjr:** Yes, yes I know but let me assure you this will not be a bunch of Ultrasmurf fan wankery. If anything the Ultramarines won't be hardly mentioned and only seen a space marines. And come on Guilliman is not that bad and trust me he has his place in this story, just like all the other Primarchs.

 **zdogg1313:** While my favorite hawk boi would be great to have in here, it's too early for him to make an appearance.

 **Shashenka:** Grey Knights? Maybe. Catachan and other Imperial Guard? Oh hell yes.

 **frankieu:** Jesus dude, a Titan is a bit overkill. But yes it would be funny to see, but still, overkill.

 **Slim A Lou Prime:** Yes I understand, but don't worry they will not be the marry sue assholes we know them as.

 **LordGhostStriker:** They won't be just like their TTS counterparts, but there will obviously be jokes and references from/to their TTS interpretations.

 **rc48177:** Nice one.

 **Azrael-Von-Gruber:** War in Heaven 2.0 won't be happening until after the big peace summit just to give you an idea of what could happen.

 **DahakStaz:** And a (late ( _Very Late_ )) Merry Sanguina-I mean Slaaneshma- I mean Christmas (Phew saved it). And what makes you think he's taking those four to battle, I never said what forces he is gonna bring nor did he say either. And Luke will get some armor it's just gonna be a few more chapters till that happens. And trust me I got something that will take care of those pesky flying Devils (Holds up Duck Hunt). Obviously, this is the best combat simulator for flying enemies.

 **Mad God 42:** I Cato Sicar- _bang_ (Falls over). How the hell did he escape the basement? Anyway, no Cato in this story. While I don't hate the charter as many others do (And justly so), I don't want to have a lot of special characters in this story from 40k it will be hard to keep track of all of them if that happens.

 **atchoum35:** Thank you and no one ever sees the Raven coming.

 **Shadow:** First don't worry about it, I make sure that all the stuff I put in her is as true to the original as possible (With the minor tweak here and there) and don't worry about the comments I appreciate that you and others find the want to actually comment. No, actually I'm not following the books hell I never even know when a new book is published half the time. And I will give you this I will not do anything beyond 8th Edition or anything involving the recent plot movement. It's not that I hate what they have done, it's just my preference for this story. And you are right on that but keep in mind what happened with Slaanesh when her and Luke had that little bonding moment. I leave clues to this stuff, it's just up to you guys to figure it out. And trust me this chapter will have your much-desired explanations. And yes Luke is gonna have to "get off his ass" so to speak. He is gonna have problems with a lot of factions. Some he will ally with, some he won't, and some he will destroy on sight.

 **Blaze1992:** Sorry while I would like to just go all out and bring in whatever the fuck I could think of from pop culture and fiction, I made a decision and I am sticking to it. **Only 40k** that's what I told myself when I decided to make this story. And thank you I tried to make this story as different from its spiritual predecessor as I could.

 **Lupusrex331:** Hold on now we ain't bring those guns out yet. He ain't getting any super form awhile I can tell you that.

 **Captain Titus Invictus:** Who next indeed (Smirks devilishly)?

 **Notsae:** Counter question. What's the point of having godlike power if you aren't gonna screw with your opponent?

 **Nero Angelo Sparda:** Yes that will be somewhat of an issue but it will be explained just like all. But let's remember that the Marines are at least somewhat negotiable (depending on the chapter at least). And your other question no this Guilliman is not the won from Gathering Storm, for all of the primarchs I will have it that their memories are of them just before the events of Gathering Storm and 8th edition. So, unfortunately, no Primaris, as I will not be adding anything from Gathering Storm or 8th Edition either. Ya The Emperor might have been a good leader but he was a shit father/human. Then again he kinda gave up his humanity by creating the primarchs. And as for the whole Warhammer High thing….well let's just say there is something planned, sorry but I can't help myself. Don't worry it will be funny. And trust me when I get to that last little bit you were talking about, oh Luke is gonna have a field day with this information. Spoiler: It's not gonna be a good one.

 **Demon-225:** Thank you and I appreciate your words.

 **Ollanius Pious:** Thank you and yes there will be guardsmen eventually, I don't want to flood the story with so many factions at once. As for Malcador...maybe? Don't know on that one. And for the last one [ _COMMENT REDACTED BY ORDER OF THE INQUISITION_ ]

 **Quote of the Day**

 _Knowledge will give you power, but character respect. -Bruce Lee_

 **Now without further adieu let us be on with the chapter.**

* * *

Normal speech

YELLING AND SCREAMING

 **Khorne and khornate daemon/follower speech, place, time, or Luke powered up speech/thoughts**

 _Slaanesh and slaaneshi daemon/follower speech, thinking, quote, social cue, or emphasize_

tZEenTcH's AND TzeeNTchIaN dAEmON/foLLowER SpEeCH

Nurgle and nurglite daemon/follower speech

 _ **ALL cHAoS GodS sPEAkINg aS oNe**_

 _Unknown speech_

(Authors talk) or [Author talk]

 **Chapter 10: Level Up**

I stand there before my sons as they both stand before me. "Greetings Father it has been a long time since our last meeting," spoke Guilliman.

"That it has my son, but I have not called your both forth for a family dinner I'm afraid," I say trying to make a joke to break some ice. It failed as both seemed to look at me curiously as if I was not who they thought I was (I mean their right).

"Father are you well you seem...different," spoke Corax as he stared me down.

 _Well shit knew making a joke would get my ask killed_ , I thought. "Well lets just say that I'm not the man I once was, but I'll explain that in a bit but for know tell your men to set up with the rest of Dorn's sons and meet me up through the elevator," I say directing the conversation elsewhere A.K.A trying to cover my ass.

Both nod and head to tell their Legions what to do. "Hmm Guilliman I assumed father due to his political mind but Corax, do you plan to initiate espionage against the Devils?" Rogal asked.

"No, but good guess, they're more gonna serve the role as shock and awe plus if I need a bit of recon done I know who to call upon," I say. We make our way to the in the industrial elevator. _Good thing these guys made this industrial and spanning the wall, last thing I need is to be squished between three primarchs_ , I think

We make our way upstairs and wait for Papa Smurf and Nevermore to appear in the kitchen. After about five minutes they appear from the basement door and walk into the room.

"Father I feel that this location is unsuited for you both for your rank and from a tactical point of view," spoke Guilliman disapprovingly.

"Ya ya heard the same spiel before but you wouldn't believe how cheap the place was when I bought it, I mean it was a pretty good steal," I say as I feel a little bit of attachment to the place. _It may have been nothing more than a shitty shack but it's my shitty shack dammit_ , I think. "Anyway onto more pressing matters and catch you two up to speed, to put it bluntly, were not in our dimension anymore," I spoke already retelling the lie I had concocted for days now.

I began to tell them that during the Emperor's or in this case my final moments on the golden throne, that it had failed and allowed a warp tear to engulf most of the known galaxy. It the process the tear had transported me to a new dimension far different than the one we were in and that my soul had found a new body in the still-developing womb of my mother. In hindsight, it was a pretty good lie for what I could come up with at the time. I also told them about our encounters with the Devils and Fallen Angels as well.

"To align ourselves with such creatures is about to your entire creed!" spoke Guilliman as he was obviously pissed that we were on somewhat good terms with creatures comparable to Daemons.

"Technically brother we are not allies to them, rather we have more of a nonaggression pact with them of sorts," Rogal said trying to calm his brother down.

"If by nonaggression you mean select individuals who take the form of females you mean," Corax said speaking up.

"Oi! I'll have you know that this has nothing to do with Rias being a woman," I say as I'm insulted by such things. And I could swear I say Mr. Edgelord was cracking a ghost of a smile at my outburst.

"Then why do you have a little girl here casually discussing such information then?" Corax questioned again pointing to Asia.

"Um..hello," Asia replied as see meekly waved her hand to the two giants.

"She is a vital asset and a valued comrade to both father and myself respectively, she may be a young but Asia has an immense amount of potential," spoke Dorn defending Asia a bit (Big softy).

"Be that as it may Father I still do not see why you would break your creed like this?" questioned Guilliman.

" _sigh_ For two reasons really, one because growing up again and reliving what I saw during my failed reign as not just a leader but also a father," I say as I look to Dorn and he nods in understanding. "In that time I learned that I had lost, everything I did was a failure in some way," I begin. "I let mankind drive itself to a point where they would rely on my guidance, I failed at to be both a father and a leader to you my sons and shrouded you in secrets and neglect,". "Hell, in all honesty, I believe that you and all of your brothers were more human than I was," I continue.

"So in these years I have given up that dream of wanting to drag humanity into some crazed ascendance, all I want now in life is three things," I say looking at my sons. "One: To live a simple peaceful life, of course, that's gonna need to be retooled a bit due to recent events," I say bitterly as peace and quiet is all I ask for. "Two: Stay out of humanities life as much as possible, like I said I lost the right to lead anyone much less all of humanity," I continue. "And my third and final thing on this list is to give each and every one of you my sons a better life then what I had given you," I finish solemnly as I do feel genuine sadness for what has happened to them.

While I know they are not really my kids in the sense of flesh and blood. That still doesn't mean I can't give them a chance at something else besides the shit they had to go through. As all evidence points that Emp's didn't really care for the primarchs that much and basically saw them as tools.

Silence followed after my announcement as I lean against the wall waiting for them to say something. Their reactions were mixed, to say the least. Asia was obviously looking at me with sadness in her eyes at my pain. Dorn was reserved like usual but his brow was furrowed a bit in understanding as he knew most of this already. And Guilliman and Corax were by their looks both bewildered and confused.

After a pregnant pause, Corax decides to speak up. "And what of this second reason father?" Corax asked.

 _Now I just hope this next cover doesn't put me 10 feet under_ , I think (Ha rhyming). "Well hopefully you won't freak out too much when I say this but, _sigh_ I caused Chaos to appear in this world," I say just waiting for them to freak out.

But all I was meet with was silence. Defining silence with only my own heartbeat to make any noise. Until, "Fa...father I understand that you are new to human emotions again, but that's not how humans joke," spoke Guilliman.

I laugh bitterly, " _ha_ If only it were a joke," I say bitterly as while I don't see them as evil, I know full well what can happen because of them.

"But how?" Corax asks speechlessly.

"Well from what I can remember it all started with my death," I say starting to craft a deeper lie. "You see the Astronomicon had finally decided to crap out on me and with my life support gone I died," I continue. "And with my death, a massive warp tear appeared right smack dab on Terra causing the whole of Sol to we swallowed into the warp as all I could do was watch from the center of the tear itself,".

"With this new warp tear brought so violently into the galaxy, It began to merge at alarming speeds with both the Eye of Terror and the Malstrom forging into a galaxy-wide warp rift that was slowly dragging the milky way into it," I continue. "With this mass of psychic energy and death on an almost unheard of level, the rift caused not only my soul to travel between time but also space,". "As I was thrown from our universe into this one my soul found its way to the still-gestating embryo of my mother causing me to be reborn,".

"But how does this connect to the chaos gods?!" Guilliman questioned angrily.

"If you would give me a second papa smurf I'm getting to that," I say annoyed. "As I was going to say, after I was born I spent all my time trying to figure out when and where I was," I say. "To say the least the tear had sent me not just into the past but also into another dimension as there is no past me or anything similar to the Terra I lived through," I continue. "But back to the chaos gods, I can only conclude that they or at the very least a fragment of them hitched a ride onto my souls trial and followed me here,".

"Then why has there not been any major incidents of corruption, from what I could gather father it seems that only the incident with the fallen was the only time that any corruption has happened?" Rogal asked me.

"Quite simple Rogal, their weak, they are trying to grow power, in this world they can't be at full strength yet they are still growing so to speak," I continue. "And do to this they have had to use me as a sort of gateway, but the thing is this gateway works both ways, they can't send anything through without my permission and I can't enter the warp without theirs,". "Not only that but I can essentially use a bit of the warp itself to bring you and others into this world from remnants of our old universe within this worlds warp, as you have already seen," I say.

Now keep in mind I am bullshitting here as much as I can, but damn if I can't come up with a convincing lie quick enough. _Thank you, mom, for forcing me to go to those damnable acting classes_ , I think as I continue to weave this confusing narrative.

"If this is the case father then why have you not tried to destroy them, you know more than anyone the damage they can cause to not just humanity but the galaxy at large?" Corax questioned.

"Because it wouldn't work, think of the warp as a glass of water and the gods as ice cubes," I reply as I give my comparison. "If you were to melt the cubes ergo destroy the gods then their collective power and being would bleed back into the warp," I continue. "But the water will eventually freeze back and develop new ice cubes that either take over the previous gods embodiment or combines multiple gods embodiments or just is formed from some other emotion,". "The point is that it is pointless, even I knew this back in our universe, my old plan was just to starve them so they wouldn't be much of a threat to humanity or the galaxy, but know I have formed a sort of deal so to speak," I say.

"What sort of _deal_?" Guilliman questions with rage clear in his voice.

" _sigh_ I told them that if they 'play ball' so to speak that they will be able to feed off the emotions of some and if they get that much they will oblige not to try any sort of trickery," I say.

"And you believe them!" Guilliman shouts.

"Of course not but this is the only way I am able to keep an eye on them," I continue. "And even if I don't allow them this then they might do whatever they can to try and force their way into the world and if I destroy them then something else would just take their place and as the old saying goes 'better to trust the devil you know then the devil you don't'!". "Both sides of this chess game are at disadvantages, but that is why I brought you into this world, in case the worst should happen," I say.

"Luke what are you saying?" Asia speaks for the first time in this whole thing, obviously out of her element with all his arguing.

"What I mean Asia is that if I should ever look like I am falling to chaos or if they were ever to find a way to force myself to allow them access to this world, I want you all to try and put me down if need be," I say.

Asia's face turns horrified by such a request while the primarchs have faces of grim acknowledgment. "Hopefully father it should not come to that," Corax says solemnly.

"But father I must ask what about the recent event at the church, was that not their work?" Rogal asks me.

"No that was my doing, unfortunately, the fallen must have been hanging around an area where my presence has been," I begin. "You see do to this agreement my body gives off low levels of warp energy and it sticks around areas for several days, but only those with any mild connection to psykic energy can hear the whispers of the warp," I continue. "My theory is that the fallen had been hanging around the school in hopes of reckoning the devils they're and had picked up on the energy and slowly began to worship the gods,". "That is why I have tried to keep my contact with that locating limited for some time, hoping that the energy will dissipate over several days so I can return," I say.

"Then should we not be setting up purity seal all throughout the base and area around as a precaution?" Corax asks.

"There is no need, when I first came here I put up a warding that absorbed the energy and used it to conceal my presence to any prying eyes," I say.

"Well father since you have us here now, what is the plan," Guilliman asks with steely resolve in his voice.

"I'll be honest I have just been playing this all by ear, I have no real plan except just try and keep any collateral to a minimum," I say tiredly as the more I continue on the more I realize how taxing its gonna be later. "For now try and get used to everything here, Rogal and Asia have the most experience so far living here so they will be able to help you guys acclimate to this world," I continue. "Also I am gonna be gone for a couple of days, so until I get back continue to get accustomed to life here, find a job, become apart of the community, do whatever you feel is necessary except take aggressive action against any forces unless they attack first understood," I say as they all nod in response.

"Father there are two questions that need clarification where will you be heading and what are we going to do with repairs and maintenance, while my sons have experience with such things and there are a few techmarines among them there are still so many we have?" Rogal asks.

I pause for a quick second and think. _Hmm, that is gonna be a slight problem, I could just..but that might be too much_ , I think. "Ah what the hell," I say carelessly as I quickly dig through another box and grab a small pendant with the Adeptus Mechanicus symbol on it and channel some power into it while thinking of what I want. "Throw this somewhere down in the base where there is plenty of room and you'll have your answer," I continue. "And to answer the other question, I will be heading to the warp, I have not been there for awhile and I need to see if anything has happened or if those four have tried something,". "And before you worry don't, this isn't the first time I have gone into the warp and it won't be the last," I finish as I had the pendant to Rogal that now has a thick shadowy substance on it.

"Understood father but you still need to select your group for this rating game," speaks Rogal.

I just smirk and say "Why do you think I'm heading to the warp," I say as I quickly rip a tear and enter it.

* * *

 **The Brass Citadel**

"Hey Khorne is my sword don…," I try to say before I quickly duck underneath a flying body of a person as it smacks against the metal walls. I look to see the place a bit bloodier than usual with mangled bodies now vaguely resembling what used to be human like entities as Khorne is there holding a person with his massive metal hand.

"Ah creator it is good you stopped by I was just going to transport you here to battle these abominations tho weak do at least entertain," spoke the blood god.

"You will pay creator the true lords of hell will crush you all and use your corpses as fertilizer," spoke the pale dude with bat wings in Khorne's grasp.

"Haha I hope so they might provide better entertainment than you bug," spoke Khorne as he then crushes the man within his palm making a resounding sound of bones breaking and blood pooling from the blood gods hand.

"The hell is this all about?" I question not even caring about the gruesome death, I had already been desensitized by my 'training'.

"I currently don't know creator, one minute I am sitting on my throne drinking blood from one of my skulls and the next thing I know these little pests are crawling all over the place," he said as we look out at a gap in the wall to see Daemons of Khorne battling with the Devils.

How do I know their Devils? I don't know, it was probably all the shouting about Lucifer and them having bat wings was a big tip-off.

"So they attacking anywhere else?" I ask stepping over some of the corpses.

"They tried to make an attack on all of the realms at once, I can only assume in thinking we would be easy prey," Khorne says. "As you can see they were wrong," he says as he holds up a decapitated head.

"Yaaaa...so have you guys finished that sword of mine yet?" I ask kinda disturbed by this whole situation. Just because I'm used to dead bodies doesn't mean it ain't a little fucked up to see.

"We are just putting the finishing touches on it, in fact, it would have been finished sooner but the weakling demanded to decorate it," spoke the blood god.

 _I swear if I am gonna have to wield a drugged out epileptic seizure I am gonna be a little bit pissed_ , I think as I know Slaanesh will try and go overboard.

"Well just dandy, so may I ask what you added to my weapon?" I ask the blood god as I was curious what boon I would gain from him.

"I had crafted the blade from the soul of a bloodthirster and gave the blade the ability to break pieces of itself off and enter your enemy's body to expanded into painful shards of crystallized blood, and don't worry about reforging it the blade will repair itself and it will never become dull," spoke Khorne with what I could only assume was a hint of pride in his voice for crafting such a blade.

"I got to admit that sounds pretty metal," I say as the way he described makes it sound pretty brutal. "Well, in any case, have fun with these guys I'm gonna check on Nurgle and Tzeentch before I see what Slaanesh is doing," I say as I walk off.

"While I would like for you to stay and watch this glorious battle with me, I understand what must be done," Khorne says as he turns to see most of the devils now being impaled onto metal spikes and being housed up down by his daemons (For better imagery just replace the vampire nazis in the scene in Hellsing Ultimate where they are parading London civilians on pikes with Bloodletters as the vampires).

* * *

 **The Garden of Nurgle**

As I walked a bit I found myself in Nurgle's realm, thankfully I don't have to walk far to reach anywhere the laws of time and space obviously don't apply here. As I pass by decaying plants, I notice some of the devils have been either been entangled in the plants themselves or are currently being buried under the plants as diseased fertilizer. Either way, it looks like all of them died due to whatever is in the air around here as very few of them look like they were in a fight.

As I make my way to the plague fathers home I stumble upon the site of Nurgle currently brewing toxins and Isha sitting in a surprisingly not rotted out chair as she has a little nurgling in her lap who she is petting motherly on the head.

"Hello creator so glad to see you again, excuse the mess these little pests got further in than I expected," spoke Nurgle as he seemed to put the final touches in his recent concoction.

Really I can't tell there was a mess, everything looks the same. Rotting wood, cracked stone, plants pustulating a sickly flem colored icker. The only thing different is a big ass hole in the roof about the size of a Great Unclean One.

"No problem I was just hoping to see if you had finished the little bonus you were gonna give my weapon, and hello Isha," I say as I greet Isha.

Isha smiles at me and says, "Hello creator it is good to see you again,"

"Yes I must thank you for bringing Isha back to me creator, even with all of my children here to keep me company it still was lonely without my beloved here," spoke Nurgle as he walked up and gently put a hand on Isha's shoulder to witch see gently placed a hand on his.

"Yes creator thank you for reuniting me with my husband," spoke Isha softly.

"You are both welcomed, but as much as I enjoy seeing you two happy I must ask about what you have added to my weapon?" I ask the plague father as I try to get the conversation back on track.

"Ah yes my gifts, well as you know I have already crafted a fine illness to coat your blade that will kill any normal man within a matter of minutes and sap the very strength from gods," he said his sickly voice beaming with equal parts pride and joy over his creation. "Not only that but has the chance to cause the victim to become a mindless zombie that will obey your commands, and for what you have done for me as well I also gift you this," he said as he pulled a wooden sheath from behind him.

The sheath looked to be around 50 inches long and was made of a deathly pale ash colored wood that had intricate carvings of Plaguebearers and Great Unclean Ones on it as well as the quote that read "Ut corpus relinquere vitae dolor et scire mirabilia mortem. Ut non fugimus in eodem statu mortalitatis et scire aeternam esse, quod est putredo.", plus I could swear I can hear buzzing from it.

"This is a sheath made of one of my favorite trees that I have crafted to specifically hold your sword and it is just as strong as your sword plus I have also placed a colony of larval Rot Flies within the sheath and just command the flies to attack an enemy and they will spew at your enemy in a black cloud of pestilence," he continued. "And the writing is in Latin it reads "May your body leave the pain of life and know the wonders of death. May it shun the fleeting mortality and know the everlasting existence that is decay", I thought it would fit nicely as to add to my own touch," he spoke with pride and let out a joyful mucus filled laugh.

I'm stunned really I am I didn't expect such an extravagant I'll be it ghastly gift from these guys. "I..I'm speechless I thank you for this gift, I appreciate it," I say as I slowly realize that even if they are possibly some of the most armorial of creatures to exist that these four have the ability for as much good as they do evil, just like all things.

"It is not a problem creator, this gift will help your journey even more now," Nurgle continued. "If you wish to stay we were just about to test how resilient these Devils are," he says as he snaps his bloated fingers as two Plaguebearers drag a rotten looking chair into the room that held a barely conscious devil within it.

"Umm I'll pass on that one I have to check on the other two, but you two have fun with that," I say as I slowly back away as I really don't want to see this guy cough up his own entrails or something.

As I turn to leave I hear Nurgle callout to me. "Alright then take care creator, and as for you, my guest lets see whats for the main course," Nurgle says with glee.

* * *

 **The Crystal Labyrinth**

As I enter Tzeentch's realm nothing is really too different except for the few daemons playing with recent human-sized Rubik's cubes of flesh that are either gibbering nonsense or are screaming about birds for some reason. I quickly make my way to the top of the fortress where Tzeentch residents since knowing him he has already expected my arrival and teleported me near the top. I make my way through the mouth like door to see that Tzeentch's has added floating tomes to the room along with the standard floating crystals and mixture of puzzle boxes. But the Changer of Ways is currently occupied his time with a devil he has wrapped up in one of his tentacles (No not like that get your minds out of the gutter).

"Ah hello, creator I assume you wish to know about my boon?" Tzeentch asks rhetorically.

"Ya was curious about what you were gonna give me, I can assume it has sorcery," I say as I just walk around looking at just random objects.

"Yes, you are correct my boo…" Tzeentch tried to speak but was interrupted.

"Let go of me you filthy creature, you have no idea what kind of enemy you have made this day," spoke the devil as he tried to free himself from the Architect of Fates tentacle.

"Hold on a moment will you creator," Tzeentch spoke politely as the mouth of the tentacle traping the man now engulfed the back of his head as the man could only let out a silent scream. "Forgive me I was about to extract information from this abomination and got a little carried away," he said.

"Na it's fine besides we might be able to learn a lot from them, any way you were talking about my boon," I say getting us back on track.

"Yes I have plucked an eye from one of my Lords of Change, the eye will act as a conduit to help channel your psychic powers into it as well it has the effect to cast illusions onto your enemy," he continued. "These illusions depend on how much power you pump into the eye and another feature is that it can help you see through illusions,".

"Hmm quite useful I have to admit, anyway can you tell me about why these guys suddenly attacked you guys?" I ask as I am curious on what has been going on here.

"Well, creator they seem to only recently notice us because as soon as our defenses noticed them they began to attack and hundreds of groups of them appearing around different locations across our respective realms," he continued. "However they were heavily underprepared as most of these groups were wiped out within the first minute of contact with daemons, with only a few stronger groups actually gaining any ground, their total forces seems to be around the thousands,"

"So they didn't have any information on us, they had hoped to really on the element of surprise and sheer numbers, a bold strategy which means there were confident in their abilities or they were only trying to test our defenses," I say as strategically a blitz would catch most unprepared, but to come in with so little recon they must be pretty arrogant about their abilities (Ya cause Devils are the epitome of humble). "So anything else you all have been up too or are you guys just sitting around twiddling your thumbs?" I ask.

"We have been continuing are assigned tasks as well as working on your weapon as well, although Khorne has been feeling...antsy shall we say," spoke the Changer of Ways as he began to move a viewing crystal over. "As of my tasks I have still been gathering information on the different factions," he said as the screen flickered between places I have already seen to places that look to be the Vatican and what looked to be a western styled castle. "I have added tabs on more of the human factions such as the Vatican and the Pendragon family," speaks Tzeentch.

"Pendragon?" I ask, "As in King Arthur Pendragon, you know the whole sword in the stone guy, that King Arthur," I say not quite believing it.

"Yes they are quite the influential family with strong ties to the Christian church," speaks the changer.

 _Huh, well shit you would think I would be surprised but with all I've seen this past week I can't be_ , I think. "So I can assume you are also keeping tabs on also people I know too," I say.

"Yes creator but only those of any note such as the Sona and Rias girls you seem to interact with quite frequently," spoke Tzeentch as the screen change to a dual view of Sona doing what looked to be paperwork and Rias seems to be training with the rest of her peerage. "If you wish creator I can gift you one of these crystals so that you may view them as well," spoke the changer chuckling lightly.

My eyebrow twitches and I just start to walk away. "Fuck you and no I don't need/want the damn crystals, now if you'll excuse me I have to make sure Slaanesh doesn't bedazzle my sword, have fun mind fucking the poor bastard," I say as I walk out the door.

As Luke left Tzeentch looked back at the devil in question and eight of his currently exposed mouths grind. "Now let's see what you have to offer to the plan," spoke Tzeentch as his tentacle erupted into warpfire and the devil's screams could be heard miles around.

* * *

 **The Palace of Pleasure**

To say I got a little disturbed by Slaanesh's realm today would be an understatement. I could hear the moans of both pain and pleasure as I walked through some of the halls of the palace. Hell, I could see a few pools of blood underneath the door of some of them. _I have seen decapitated bodies and people exploded into red mist but this shit just weirds me out_ , I think as I quicken my pace to the main throne room.

As expected as soon as I opened the door the whole thing was like some crazed mosh pit and sex orgy rolled into one. I make my way around the mass of bodies, privates, and tentacles to where Slaanesh is as she sits there with a smile on her face as she ships what I can assume some kind of wine. "Ah creator it is _so good_ to see you again," Slaanesh spoke trying to lay on the seduction.

"Come on Slaanesh wear is the sword," I say getting to the point.

Slaanesh just pouts, "Aw and here I thought so came here just to see me, but I supposed I can't be surprised when it comes too boys and their toys," she said as she pulled out my blade.

The blade was 45 inches long and about 5 inches wide. The blade was made of a strong looking metal that gave off a sense of uneasy and was colored a dark metallic red and if you looked hard enough you could see the glint of a nearly colorless substance running the length of the blade. But the most decorative part was the hilt.

The hilt seemed to have a silver tinge to it with a star of chaos on both sides of the hilt made of the same material with two gems of the same color representing the four gods on one of the points on both sides. In the middle of one of the sides was a large pale blue gem, expect it wasn't a gem it was an eye with a slitted pupil and the inside of the iris was purple. Now while I know what the eye was on the other side there was a thin slit on a solid mass of purple in the center of this sides star with small jagged teeth jutting out.

"Umm Slaanesh what the hell is this?" I question pointing to the slit.

"Oh that my blessing, I thought long and hard about what to give you and I gave you the mouth of one of my daemons, now your weapon can unleash a sonic attack similar to those lovely little noise marines," she said like some rabid designer who had just came up with this year's new fashion fad.

"I thought you were going to do the whole 'they get cut they become my slave'," I ask confused.

"Oh creator why would you need any slaves to please you when you can just call upon me and I will gladly keep you warm at night," she said as she attached herself to my arm.

"Ya good luck with that," I say as it is taking all my self-control not to take a peek at her still unclothed breasts. "And would it kill you to put some clothes on," I say.

"Oh creator you need to relax," Slaanesh says as she leads me to the mass of bodies that are now parting for us as I meet the sight of an expensive long couch. "Now why don't you relax and have a few drink after all you have a whole week before you fight that dickless bird," she says as she pours me a drink that smells of rum and cola.

 _Ah, a Cuba Libre, one of my favorites_ , I think to myself as I love a good old rum and coke as I find myself in a sort of lull. "Well, ah fuck it I have time to kill, might as well have some fun," I say as I take a swig.

* * *

 **Now before you start (All of you have bolters pointed at my head and show me the dates of when my last update was and this one)...ok point taken** _ **BLAM**_ **.**

 **(I get up and rub the scorch mark off my forehead) Anyway I know it has been a while and I'm sorry for that. As this is my last year of school I have been trying to make sure it stays being my last and so I have had to balance not only getting school work done, but also family stuff, giving myself some downtime, and writing my stories. And really I don't expect the lot of you to instantly accept it I really don't, but as I always believe that no excuse can make up a failure and that actions speak louder than words.**

 **So with that, I can tell you that my next update** _ **WILL**_ **be between the 10th and the 14th of next month. And before you start cheering it's not on this fanfic it's on my other. I really need to give that one some love as I have left it alone for far too long.**

 **But anyway on to some things in this chapter. First Luke told Corax and Guilliman a half-truth, devils had tried to invade the warp, and we get a look at Luke new weapon.**

 **This chapter was a lot longer than I like to make my chapters, but I wanted to give the Chaos gods their respective time too not just the Imperium.**

 **Anyway please tell me what you thought and I will respond next time. So until then, this is Gaslight88 signing off.**


	11. Ready to Rumble

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of this wonderful little story we all enjoy. Ya gonna be honest I have no real excuse for how late this is and that is why I made a longer than normal chapter for you guys. Now let's not delay any further and get right to your guys questions.**

 **frankieu:** To be fair the golden throne isn't exactly man-made either, but them getting that feeling will be limited as they will have other things to worry about.

 **Zerodone:** I do have Grammarly but I don't have the funds to buy the premium or keep up with monthly fees. And the free version only does so much and it's mostly trying to autocorrect things that are not in a regular dictionary. For example a lot of the 40k terms I use git mark as misspelled or unknown words, and that takes up the limit of free help I can get from the program. I try my best to review it, but I am still human and there will be some minor mistakes. I always try to do better but how my mind works is if it sees a grammar or spelling issue it autocorrects it so I don't notice. And before you say to get a test reader, no I have had bad experiences in the past with those and it my personal preference not to have one. But I thank you for spotting the errors, I appreciate the feedback and that my fans wish to correct me when I make a mistake.

 **atchoum35** : Grey Knights? Probably, I just want to let a factions presence somewhat sink in before I just drop a few more into the world. Although admittedly I kinda broke this rule already, so m best answer I can give you is a solid maybe.

 **rc48117:** Like I have said I my personal preference is that I don't want a beta reader. While I understand that it can be helpful, it's just not my cup of tea.

 **Shashenka:** Thank you for understanding, and the Necrons will show up it's just I need to figure out where in the story they will show up.

 **Ollanius Pious:** Thank you for the offer but like you said I have the internet plush I got a whole codex worth of videos by multiple 40k experts and fans to call upon if need be. And there will be some famous guard characters, the guard needs their chance to shine as well. And whether or not Ollanius Pious will be in here…(I shrug) it's possible. When it comes to characters I kind of think of who I like and who would be interesting to see in this story, so there's a chance he could be in here. (Also what are you talking about you can never love the guard too much).

 **LordGhostStriker:** (Has shifty eyes and sips his drink) Good thing I don't bet.

 **the mind o madness:** Not fer a bit ya grot.

 **UndeadLord22:** Thank you I guess? Sorry but the way a word or two was spelled I couldn't really tell if that was praise or criticism. If you could explain what you were trying to say.

 **Ronmr:** Here are your answers in order. 1. Possible. 2. More than likely at this point. 3. Not quite but a good guess none the less. 4. That's for me to know and you to find out.

 **DahakStaz:** Thank you I tried to make the excuse as sound like it might happen. And yes there will be armor and a gun. And Eldar will be introduced within the story at some point.

 **Shadow:** (See's how long your comment is) Well damn, I know I asked you guys to leave a review, but I didn't think any of them would be this long. But I can't complain too much, I do like replying to these. Alright firstly thank you and sir you flatter me too much. And the Old Satan Faction will be covered more so in the next chapter, as there, something special I am gonna do at the end of this arc. And on the gods themselves. This is how I sort of see them, while they are definitely the embodiments of their respective emotions and domains. That doesn't mean they can't have inklings of other emotions too. I have seen them as more than just a singular emotion. I see them as beings who have a prime emotion to them, but also has states were there is more to them. Like how people have an emotion they feel near constantly but not all the time. They don't show these other emotions because their more focused on what gets results not what might. Hell, even the lore of 40k states some of this when it comes to the aspects they embody. Also, Khorne is not troubled more like he's restless, he is wanting a war of some sort, now while the state of the world has a bit to do with this. It is mostly because they are trying to keep themselves unnoticed, and that is what is bugging him. And on that little rituals part….I am not saying anything except you right but also your not at the same time. I'll let you figure out what that means. Also, that other statement is not as true as it could be. While yes Michael leads the angels, he doesn't have full control over the church at least in my mind. They both work more in a symbiotic relationship of sorts. I'm not gonna spoil stuff for this story so I am gonna stop here. Also Luke never declared war..at least not yet anyway, he is just very crossed with the Church and Angels. Thank you but I can't take the credit for the evolution in power. In the other crossover of this type, the one which I based this off of. The main character did something similar with an Eldar soulstone he was given. I just took the concept and reworked it a bit. But I have to thank you for the time you put into this comment. Also about Asia, devil recruiting, devil relations, and the drink….you'll have to keep reading to find out.

 **Blaze1992:** Trust me these devils are far from good.

 **Demon-255:** You got your wish, read the top of The Last Bastion in my collection of writings to see what I mean.

 **Nero Angelo Sparda:** World War III you say! Not without the guard that's for sure. But yes there's gonna be some...heated talks shall we say.

 **Guest 1:** No corrupting the pure nuns now Lorgar you have choir boys to attend to.

 **Guest 2:** Counter question to your question. How to you cure something that is no longer your race. For all intents and purposes, the way the Devils and Angels recruit chances humans into their race. I like to think of it like turning a human into a space marine. One can turn into the other but they can never go back again or it means death. The only beings that still have their former bloodlines within them are those that are stronger than humans. So in sort no there is no cure for reincarnated devils, well unless you count heavy amounts of ammunition to the skull a cure.

 **Quote of the Day**

" _A bullet is worth a thousand threats and I have 12"_

Unknown

 **Now on with the show**

* * *

Normal speech

YELLING AND SCREAMING

 **Khorne and khornate daemon/follower speech, place, time, or Luke powered up speech/thoughts**

 _Slaanesh and slaaneshi daemon/follower speech, thinking, quote, social cue, or emphasize_

tZEenTcH's AND TzeeNTchIaN dAEmON/foLLowER SpEeCH

Nurgle and nurglite daemon/follower speech

 _ **ALL cHAoS GodS sPEAkINg aS oNe**_

 _Unknown speech_

(Authors talk) or [Author talk]

 **Chapter 11: Ready to Rumble**

"Uhh...what happened?" I ask as I get up from the cold glass-like floor. I wake up to find myself in Tzeentch's labyrinth and myself feeling the pain of a killer hangover. _Right, I had a few drinks with Slaanesh_ , I think as I rub my temples trying to ease my suffering.

"Ah creator welcome back to the land of the conscious," spoke a couple of Tzeentch's mouths. "Here you will help ease your pain," he said as he handed me a strange blue liquid.

I drink it and after a second or two I feel refreshed and my headache is gone. "Thanks for the hangover cure, what was it and where might I find more?" I question as I feel if I am ever alone with Slaanesh again I might need a few bottles of that stuff to make myself not feel like shit.

"That creator was distilled essence of a Lord of Change, it can give an intelligence boost to anyone who drinks it and is quite effective at curing hangovers," spoke the God of Change casually.

"So I just drank a daemon?" I ask both terrified and strangely intrigued.

"Yes, but do not worry the daemon will appear back in the warp as soon as the effects wear off," Tzeentch continued. "After all your body will have to let go of that warp energy eventually,"

"Ok...mind telling me what happened I kind of blacked out," I said trying my damndest to think of what happened.

"Ah yes, well firstly you decided to start drinking copious amount of ethanol products from wines to hard liquors too which Slaanesh gladly offered," Tzeentch began. "After a few weeks of this, you were finally drunk enough to have passed out,". "After which, Slaanesh tried to take you back to her personal private chambers and tried to initiate….procreation," the Changer of Ways finished.

"WHAT!" I yell out. But before I could freak out more the Architect of Fate spoke up.

"Do not worry creator, myself and Khorne assumed something like this might happen so we stepped in before anything could really happen," he spoke.

"And where is she at now?" I more demand than ask as I would like a chance to chew her out (metaphorically speaking you dirty minded people) for purposefully trying to get me drunk just to have a shot at fucking me.

"Currently Khorne and Nurgle are teaching her the important lesson of 'fucking consent and consent when fucking' as Isha put it," he spoke as he continued to fiddle with tomes and other artifacts.

"Fine, I guess, anyway how long has it been on Earth?" I ask in case I missed the deadline.

"It has been nearly a week since then there is little more than a couple of hours before your battle," Tzeentch continued as a portal opens up. "I believe you would want to head out now, the abominations you are fighting for are feeling very anxious,".

"Thanks and tell Slaanesh she can stay in her palace for the foreseeable future," I say as I attach my sword to my side and walk through the portal.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club Room**

As I step out of the portal I find myself within the occult research club room with Rias and her peerage standing in front of me looking surprised.

"Sup," I say casually not really sensing that the atmosphere around me isn't as casually.

"Luke where have you been, we tried contacted Rogal and he had said that you had gone off to some 'warp'," Rias questioned me.

"Ow I was just off having a few drinks nothing major, and if he told you that then you got all you need to know Red," I say stretching as I feel stiff as a board from that floor.

"Luke this isn't a time for jokes, your match is about to start and…," Rias tried to say.

"Rias," I softly say as I walk over to her and clasp my hand on her shoulder. "Just trust me," I say quietly as I give a determined look. I am close enough to notice that behind that iron will she has, she is still scared that I might lose and is trying as hard as she can to keep her composure.

She slowly wipes her eyes off any tears that might have formed and just nods. "Just win," she says softly.

 _Like hell I am gonna lose to the Colonel's failed secret sauce project_ , I think as a familiar magic circle appears and Grayfia pops out.

"Ah I see that you are here good the match is about to begin are you prepared?" Grayfia asks me.

"Ya just give me a second," I say as I grab a sheet of paper and write down on it. "Fist I have to ask that if you are going to teleport to watch the match, can you take Rogal and the rest of my little group along?" I ask Rias as she just nods. "Good give this to Rogal and he will understand what is going on," I say as I hand her the little piece of paper. "All right I'm ready," I say.

Grayfia nods and summons up a magic circle beneath me. "Luke," Rias says as I turn towards her. To anyone else, she would look neutral about the whole thing. But for someone like me who can feel people's emotions, there is more than meets the eye. There is something that she is feeling, it's hard to describe. It had a longing feel similar to the hope I felt from Sona but felt more like a warm water from a shower head hitting my skin. It's strange for a moment the word love appears in my head...odd. "Just be careful," she says.

I chuckle a bit, "Trust me the other guy is the one who needs to be careful," I say as I disappear from the room.

Except I don't as I am still in the same room expect everyone else isn't. "Um did something go wrong?" I ask no one. I go to open the window in case anything else changed. The outside is the same a Koha Academy except for one tiny detail, in that the sky looks like something out of a drug trip with multiple different colors flashing in countless patterns.

"This battlefield has been chosen as by Lord Lucifer's request to level the playing field for both combatants," I hear Grayfias voice come from no were.

"Cool magic PA system," I say as I just sit on one of the couches.

"The match will start in 15 minutes, combatants are recommended to prepare for the match," finished Grayfia.

 _So I have time to prepare ehh_ , I think as what could I summon to help me out here. _Ah fuck it, hey Khorne got a second_ , I think as what could be more thematic.

* * *

 **Observation Room**

As the combatants prepare themselves for their battle Lord Phenex turns to me. Lord Phenex is a handsome man with blond hair tied up into a ponytail and is currently dressed in a formal tux befitting of his noble status. "I must say this should be an interesting match, Lord Lucifer," He spoke to me with sincerity.

"I concur Lord Phenex, how has Lady Phenex been," I reply politely as to not insult Lord Phenex as he is not at fault for the marriage between his son and my sister.

"Thank you for asking, my wife has been trying to get my son to see reason as you have no doubt noticed that his arrogance is clouding his judgment," spoke Lord Phenex with slight disdain in his voice. "That boy is far too prideful and relies too much on his regeneration, I hope that this Conwell boy will change that," Lord Phenex finished.

Before we can continue I notice Rias and her peerage approach with five individuals following close behind. "Ah Rias it is good to see you, are these the guests I was told about?" I ask her as I had just gotten a message from Grayifa about a few guest moments prior.

"Yes brother, these are Luke's companions," Rias says as she steps aside to allow the new arrivals to introduce themselves.

There appear to be four figures three very large males in ornate armor fighting for their size and a small girl with blond hair that seems to wear a few pieces of religious iconography.

"Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists," spoke the first wearing large yellow armor, his tone professional if lacking any emotion.

"Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines," spoke the one in blue armor, from his tone I could tell he did not want to be here but he masked it very well. _This one is the most politically minded out of them so far_ , I think as I have had to deal with enough politicians to be able to spot one.

"Corvus Corax, Primarch of the Raven Guard," spoke the third in black armor, his voice soft and quiet almost like a cool autumn breeze.

"Umm...Asia Argento, Handmaiden of the Emperor," spoke the girl obviously not used to this kind of situation.

I chuckle lightly and say. "It is a pleasure to meet you all, let me be the first to welcome you to the Underworld, please have a seat," I say as servants bring chairs all accustomed to their size.

"So from what I have heard you are Luke's sons, correct?" I ask as from what I had heard from Grafia that Rias told her that Dorn is apparently Luke's son and as these other two with him are of a similar stature they might be related.

"Yes, myself and my brothers are the sons of the Emperor," spoke Guilliman.

"Interesting he doesn't look old enough to be your father," I spoke trying to pry a bit more information out of this meeting.

"Looks can be deceiving as you no doubt know Devil," spoke Corax with just the slightest hint of disdain.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, not to start a fight but more as to find more information.

"No Lord Lucifer, you will have to forgive my brother has had the worst experiences with creatures of darkness out of all of us," Guilliman speaks again trying to defuse the situation.

"It is understandable, we Devils have not had the best reputations over the millennia, it is only natural to feel some hate towards us," I speak naturally not oblivious to the kinds of atrocities my kind has brought onto the world. "Well, in any case, let me introduce you to Lord Phenex whose son Luke will be fighting," I say introducing Lord Phenex and trying to redirect the conversation.

"Greetings to all of you," said Lord Phenex.

Before any of the other too could speak Guilliman was the first to respond. "And greetings to you Lord Phenex, I don't mean to impose but I would like to take the time now to discuss some things with you,"

"Oh and what might those be?" questioned Lord Phenex as I could already see the two politicians begin to try and make a deal.

"Well it is just that your son had sworn that should he lose to Luke he would allow him anything that the Phenex clan could give them," Guilliman spoke and I could see in his eyes that he had been preparing for this for a while.

"Ah yes I was told my son had made such a deal, that boy too brash for his own good," Lord Phenex spoke looking a little forlorn as he had possibly hoped that they were not going to ask for anything.

"I would like to take the time know to discuss and finalize any of the details," Guilliman spoke as he unattached a skull with many bits of machinery within it, off of his belt. He then posted it up into the air and it came to life hovering and it's cybernetic eye glowed an ominous red. "My personal servo-skull shall transcribe the agreement into a document for the both of us," Guilliman spoke as he sat closer to Lord Phenex to begin negotiating.

As they continued the final buzzer sounded as it was now time to watch the match.

* * *

 **Rating Game Arena**

I slowly walk through the small wooded area as I make my way to the main building as I suspect Big Bird to be there. But as I am walking I hear a noise as if a motor is running. I quickly dodge out of the way as I am nearly cut into pieces by two little girls wielding chainsaws.

"Huh chainsaw wielding lollies...what will they think of next," I say in a bit of wonder as I am surrounded by some of the bird's servants. _Seems he thinks he can beat me with just numbers alone, all of them pale in comparison to the people I have fought_ , I think as I count there to be eight of them in total. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to try and behead someone with a chainsaw," I say in a condescending scolding tone.

" _tch_ Your pretty cocky for someone who is about to get ripped to shreds," spoke one of the girls, honestly can't tell which one said it. Doesn't matter too much, all of them are cannon fodder anyway.

I just smile and say. "Oh I don't know I think I like my odds given the fact that your all about to be chew toys within the next 5 seconds,". I snap my fingers as rage-filled howls and roars echo all around. "Now while I love a good old-fashioned beatdown as much as the next man, I have an appointment with your boss," I continue as I power up and use my speed to get around them. "So ta-ta and do try and give them a challenge they have been pretty bored since the last group that tried to fight them,". Before any of them could speak I dash off with only the sound of screaming and fighting echoing in the background. I quickly make to the edge of the small forest and find that the big man himself is sitting on top of the roof of the fake school waiting for me.

"Riser is quite surprised to see that you made it past his pawns, perhaps you do have a bit of cunning," Riser speaks arrogantly as a confident grin appears on his face. "In fleeing that is,".

"Make all the jokes you want chicken shit, your the one who is gonna wish you could flee," I say.

As I finish Grafia speaks over the comms. "seven of Risers pawns have been eliminated,".

And cue the look of shock and anger on Riser's face. "Seven of them, but how?" questioned a blonde girl in a pink dress that looked similar to Riser.

"Riser demands that you tell him what you did!" he spoke flames beginning to dance off of his body.

I laugh as I hear the sound of stomping and trees getting knocked down. "Oh it's not what I did but what they did," I say as the stopping becomes louder.

All of a sound one of the pawns flies out of the woods. "Somebody hel..," she tried to say before all she could do was scream as flesh hound of Khorne leaped from the forest and began to maul her. Before anyone can do anything she is whisked away in a flash of light.

"All of Lord Riser's pawns have been eliminated," she says a hint of unease that I can guess came from seeing the sheer brutality of the attack.

As the flesh hound tried to proses why it didn't have a chew toy anymore, other daemons of Khorne started to appear. In total, I had summoned eight bloodletters, four flesh hounds, and two juggernauts. Most of them licking the blood covering them.

"Now since I am an honorable fellow or at least I try to be, I am gonna give you two options," I continue. "Option 1 you give up and you don't have to be humiliated royalty, or option 2 me and my little friends here are gonna show you a _very_ bad time," I say as I slowly form psychic energy around me and power up. " **So what is it gonna be** ," I say.

I get my answer in the form of a fireball. I quickly exploded in mid-air with a telekinetic blast. " **Well that's a real shame, leave the fried chicken to me as for the rest** ," I continue as Risers servants charge at us. " **Give em hell** ,".

* * *

 **Back in the Observation Room**

As the combatants fought, those watching the contest held many different reactions. Rogal, Guilliman, and Corax were unfazed by what was happening seeing similar sights in their fights with daemons before. Sirzechs looked stoic but on the inside, his mind was run with thoughts of what and who the people he has seen as of late are and this revel of these creatures raises more questions than answers. Lord Phenex was similar but his mind was already picturing the multiple outcomes now as the outcome of this game was no longer as one-sided as it had seemed. Rias and most of her group had looks of shock at the sheer brutality of these creatures as they begin to stab, maul, and gore many of Risers remaining servants. Asia and Koneko seemed to be the only ones disabling any fear, but for vastly different reasons. One of them saw these as the monsters she was taught about, what devils were supposed to be. While the other could feel the raw unquenchable bloodlust these creatures lived for radiating off of them like raging bonfires.

"What in the hell are those things," ask Issie as he was really as scared as the rest but he was able to at least not show it.

"Those would be daemons of the blood god Khorne, hmm so this is what father alluded to," spoke Rogal seeing that reasoning for such a decision.

"Indeed it would appear that the dark gods are upholding their end of the deal..for now," spoke Guilliman still very unsure about all of this.

"So you are familiar with these...creatures," spoke Sirzechs hesitantly as he watches one of the rhino-like monster gore one of the servants into the ground proceeding to then stomp on them repeatedly.

"Yes, we have many encounters with them in the past, they are some of the furious fighters the warp can through at the mortal plane," Guilliman counties as some of the Riser's knights are dueling with bloodletters. "What you see before you are bloodletters, flesh hounds, and juggernauts, although I woulder when it will show up,"

"It, what do you mean by it?" asked Sirzechs.

For the first time since their meeting, Corax cracked a slight smile. "If this continues on the way we are thinking then you will see soon enough," he spoke slightly humerus as the devil's lack of knowledge. With that, they all continued to watch the rating game in silence.

* * *

 **Back With the Rating Game**

"Come on that all you got," I mock at Rizer as I destroy another one of his fireballs with a telekinetic blast. All around us the many elements of our sides duked it out. I was down to 5 bloodletters, 2 flesh hounds, and a juggernaut. _Got to hand it to these devils not as weak as I thought them to be_ , I thought as I see a masked women struggling to hold back the last juggernaut as her feet were digging trenches in the earth. Rizer was down to his queen, a rook, a bishop, and his last knight. They got the upper hand with those interesting perks they gained from becoming devils but soon it was easy to pin them down it just took a bit of adjustment.

I throw a bolt of eldritch lighting at him as it hits dead on. He crashes into the school with the entire front side of his chest slowly starting to repair itself from what damage I did. "Enough of this, Riser shall show you the true power of the Phenex clan," Rizer said as he got up looking as pissted off as ever.

As he spoke a large column of fire started to appear around him and he started to form it into a huge fireball. "Shit he's about to spirit bomb me," I say. _Take as many of them with you as possible, at the very least we can make sure that the rest of them can get caught in the blast as well_ , I command with my telepathy to the daemons.

At this the juggernaut doubles its efforts and pins the masked women to the ground, the bloodletters dogpile the broadsword wielding knight, and the last of the flesh hounds tackle the queen to the ground. Not a few moments later the ball starts to turn into a bird-like shape as a cry of hawk is heard as it divebombs me. I brace for the impact as I can feel the flames singe my clothing and my skin as I am blasted back.

I clutch my ears in pain as there ringing slightly and get back up. As I get back up I see that the rest of my daemons are gone as well as the knight and the rook. The queen gets back up and downs a vile of something and her wounds start to disappear. "Well two out of three ain't bad," I say as I take off my ruined jacket.

"Its three to one mortal, if you give up now I might be inclined to forgive you and allow you to not suffer as my servant," spoke Riser confidently as he lands on the ground.

"Three to one huh, that's sad," I say.

"Yes, it is quite depressing knowing that you came so far and fa…," Riser tried to say.

"That you don't stand a chance," I said mocking him.

To say he was mad would be an understatement cause as soon as I stopped talking he was already forming a fireball. But before he could conjure it up fully the end of a large black whip springs from the forest and land smack dab into his chest. The force of it cracking the ground and sending him flying.

As his last, two servants looked on in horror at the massive shadow rising from the treeline. From above the trees stands fully a bloodthirster of Khorne. It's massive black wings spread out and releasing a thunderous roar. "You can handle those two over their, but like I said leave big bird to me," I say as I walk towards Riser.

With that, the bloodthirster nodded and leaped into the air to piledrive its axe in the ground where the two servants were. "Like I said before Riser, you were the one who needed the full week of training not me," I say as I begin to unsheath my sword. As I do a shockwave of raw warp power releases from the blade. The ground beneath me starts cracking, the air displaces itself, and the forest behind me bursts into blue warpfire. _Damn I guess being in the warp made this feel like a normal blade, but now I can actually feel how much power it holds_ , I think as I take a practice swing and cause a huge gash in the earth.

Before I know it Riser is charging towards me, no longer thinking logically he's out for blood now. I block the incoming punch with the sword. I small gust of wind forms from the impact as the eye in the sword begins to glow a pale blue as the sword becomes engulfed in warp fire.

"Gaa," Riser screams in pain as he reals back from being burnt. I charge forth this time swinging the sword. He dodges but I cut a bit into his shoulder and sending him flying a bit.

I look to see that the bloodthirster is nearly done with his queen and his last bishop. "Do you have any idea what you are even doing," spoke Riser. "This engagement is key to the future of devil kind, a mere mortal like you as no right to interfere with the affairs of your betters," He said steam and hellfire rising off of him in waves.

"Please I don't need much of a reason to kick your ass, while I admit that me and Rias have not always been on the same page, that doesn't mean I am some heartless bastard who would just stand by and allow someone to be forced to marry someone against their will," I continue "And my betters, please compared to the people under my commanded your nothing, just a boy play with power he has no right to weild and aragence that would make you only suitable for a puppet to be manipulated,"

" _How_ dare you mock Riser, you are nothing compared to Riser you understand NOTHING!" Riser counties as his flames begin to grow in size. "I am a nobleman, the flame of the immortal bird burns within me, THE HELL FIRE OF MY CLAN WILL SCORCH YOU TO DUST!" he yelled out as he sent a huge gust of flames my way.

I get engulfed in flame but it barely tickles me now as I slowly feel more power transfer into me. I stab the sword into the earth the mouth face Riser and then the ear piercing scream of a keeper of secrets is let out. The flames are pushed back and extinguished and Riser holds his ears in pain as the screams tear his eardrums as fast as he can repair them. I release the sword from the earth and the screaming slowly stops. Riser exhausted slumps to the ground kneeling. I slowly walk towards him the blue warpfire slowly burn all around me with the shadows of a burning forest coving my form.

"What the hell are you?" Riser asks equal parts terrified and exhausted.

"Me? I am **many things** ," I begin my voice becomes distorted with power. " **I am the immortal king of a** **bygone** **empire, the uniter of countless worlds, the terror that haunts the nightmares of the nightmarish** ," I continue as I raise my sword ready to cut Riser in two. " **I was the Anathema of gods, I was the Master of Mankind, but today I am your executioner** ,"

I swing the blade downwards towards him. "Don't hurt him," spoke the young blonde bishop that looked similar to Riser. I stop my strike, and not a moment too soon as the blade was a mere inch away from her skin.

" **Move aside child or I will not hold my next strike** ," I say to her but all she can do is blush. Before I can speak I can feel the power of this world break apart and I power down and sheath my sword. "Doesn't matter anymore the winner of this game has already been declared," I say as I send back the bloodthirster back to the warp. After that, the ground all around me starts to break apart and I am left falling towards the ground. "Ow shit hey a little help here," I call to anyone as I can fly.

All of a sudden I am glomped by someone and my vision is obscured by scarlet red hair. "Thank you, Luke, you saved me," my vision clears as I can see Rias hold me, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Aww hell I already told you Red think nothing of it, it was just the right thing to do," I say cracking a smile. "Besides I couldn't just let a pretty girl like yourself be married off to that jackass," I say trying to make light of everything.

All of a sudden her eyes grow wide and she develops a light blush. "Well at least let me repay you with this," she says quietly and before I can say anything she kisses me. Her lips are soft, fruitful, and for some reason taste of strawberries. I just kinda froze once it happened and then slowly melted into the kiss. Our tongues intertwined for a bit before she pulled back and a huge blush appeared on her face. Hell, I'm pretty sure my own face was beat red from how much heat I felt coming off of it.

As I try and form any sort of sentence I am cut off by a loud gruff cough. As I turn I notice that we had landed and that Rogal, Guilliman, Corax, and Asia who looked like she was about to burst into tears where all there waiting for me along with Rias peerage along with a pisst off Issie who I can hear say something along the lines of 'lucky bastard', Grayfia, and man with red hair the same as Rias's. "Umm, this isn't what it looks like," I say meekly.

"Really father you were osculating with Lady Gremory," stated Rogal.

"Yes even though he said he held no attraction to her," spoke Guilliman.

"Yes it would seem father has lied to us yet again, such tragedy," spoke Corax.

"Oi that is not what's going on," I tried to plead my case to them.

"Luke am I being replaced," Asia ask innocently.

"No, I would never," I desperately say as I see now that this is a hole I can't dig out of.

"It's ok I know sees prettier than me and she'll probably do things that I wouldn't so it makes sense why you would like her more," she says meekly as she rambles off into how this is how it always starts.

Before I can say anything I hear the sound of laughter trying to be held back and see my 'sons' trying to maintain their versions of a straight face. _Ow you little shits_ , I think angrily. They are doing this to fuck with me.

"Ahem as much as I enjoy teasing family as much as the next, introductions and congratulations are in order," spoke the scarlet-haired man. "I am Lord Sirzechs Lucifer, leader of the four great satans," he said as he stuck his hand out to greet me.

I quickly regain my composure and grab his hand to shake it. "Luke Conwell, Emperor of the Imperium," I say as regally as possible.

"Imperium, I have not heard of any faction calling themselves that," he states as he lets go of his hand.

"You could say we are relatively new," I say not wanting to travel too much.

"Hmm yes well I must thank you personally for saving my sister from this engagement, request anything you like and if it is within my power as lord satan I will grant it," Sirzectics said.

"Thanks but you can save any thanks for a later date after what I have been through today I need a good night's sleep," I say as I stretch out a bit, all that power really takes a toll on me.

"Understandable if you would like I can send you back personally," Sirzechs offers.

"Thanks but I can get us back home on my own," I say as I rip open a tear in the air back to my home. "If you have anything you want to ask me just tell Rias and she can contact me, and you three have some hell to pay when we get back home," I say as I give the three primarchs a mild glare.

As Luke and his group walk through the portal Sirzechs looks at Rias and asks. "So when is the wedding,". Rias just blushes and begins to chew out Sirzechs, Akeno and Kiba laugh, Issie just wallows in jealousy over Luke, and Koneko just slaps him and calls him a pervert.

* * *

 **Secret Chamber in Grigori HQ**

"Is this report true," ask a large pale skinned, red-eyed man with two black wings sticking out of him. This is Kokabiel, high ranking fallen angel and he has intercepted a message intended for Azazel.

"Yes Lord Kokabiel, the devils have encountered a new power at play and they seem to be the same ones that killed our group in Kuoh that the exorcist told us about," spoke a fallen angel.

"Is this the same one that leads them Freed," Kokabiel asked the mutated exorcist.

Freed grabbed the picture with his tentacle arm. Scene his last encounter with Luke and Dorn he had become more mutated with every bit of power he sacrificed to the dark gods. His left arm had transformed into a tentacle, his eyes became entirely like a snake, his teeth wear now all fangs and a forked tongue slither between them. His skin was now purple and vaguely looked like scales.

" _Yess thatss the one, who killed Raynare and the othersss_ ," spoke Freed his distorted into a raspy yet seductive like tone.

"Interesting," said Kokabiel as he looked at the picture of the boy wielding a strange sword.

"My lord what is are plan are we still on schedule or are we delaying?" asked the fallen angel.

"No we will still proceed with the plan, however, try and gather some more recruits, I feel that the extra hands will make this more...exciting," spoke Kokabiel with anticipation in his voice at the prospect of this new challenger. Fred how is that creature you have locked up, is it still being difficult?" asked Kokabiel.

" _Yess the icon of the goddessss iss being difficult and doessn't want to follow our commandss no matter how many we ssacrifce to it_ , _I am thinking of jusst cutting itss head off,_ " spoke Freed clearly irritated by the creature not following his orders.

"No don't do that the creature might still be useful to us, give it to Valper perhaps he can find a solution to our problem," Kokabiel said a sinister grin appearing on his face as he knew what horror Valper could commit.

Freed left immediately to relay this and as Kokabiel sat they're pondering the future one thought came to his minds. _This is no longer the age of heros, now is the age of monsters_.

* * *

 **Council Room of the Archangels**

Within the council room of the archangels lie a heated debate. "For the last time Castiel we can not go to strike out against those we don't even know are responsible," spoke Michael.

"You and I both know that the Devils are responsible for this, for over a hundred years they have been sealing the souls of humans from our system and now nearly the entirety of Third Heaven fell apart by a soul being ripped from it, WHO ELSE COULD HAVE DONE IT," spoke a man in golden and white knightly armor with short blonde hair and blue eyes. This was Castiel the highest of the 10 seraphs and might have the potential to become one of the great seraphs if his anger could be kept in check.

"Please brother calm yourself, this behavior is unbefitting of one of God's children," spoke Gabriel trying to keep her brother falling due to his wrath.

As Castiel calmed, Michael began to speak. "You know as well as I do that the devils can't take a soul from us when it has been fully claimed by Third Heaven,". "The person who did this would have to be _extremely_ powerful to have pulled this off," Michael continued as he rose from his seat to lay a hand upon his brother's shoulder. "Please brother do not let your anger cloud your judgment, you of all people know that when a warrior's judgment is impaired they are blinded by the fog of war,".

" _sigh_ I know brother but what are we to do we have nothing but a small trace of energy, an energy that is so corrupt that it burns Heaven itself," Castiel spoke as he pointed out the large black stain covering the gates leading to Third Heaven.

"I understand my brother and I know you do as well, that is why I am trusting you to find out who did this so they may face justice," spoke Michael.

Castiel eyes looked both determined and honored. "I promise that those responsible will be found and either brought before heaven to face justice or by my sword to face our holy wrath," he spoke as he left immediately to start his mission.

"He looks up to you a lot," spoke Gabriel after Castiel left.

"Perhaps a bit too much," Michael continued. "He has been eager to prove himself and too hot-headed and stubborn to see the dangers that it poses,"

"Remind you of anyone," teased Gabriel.

Michael chuckled. "I admit that I was...brash when I was younger, but I found my way under God's guidance," he said.

"That is why you sent him out to try and give him a bit of guidance, hoping that this mission will temper him?" asked Gabriel.

"Yes, ever since the great war he has been angry with both the other factions and himself, he thinks that if he had been stronger he could have saved more of our brothers and sisters," he says sadly remembering all the good people lost in that unnecessary war.

"I hope he doesn't do anything too rash," speaks Gabriel.

"Hopefully, for now, relay to both Uriel and Raphael that if Castiel needs any assistance with his investigation lend him the aid," Michael commanded.

With that Gabriel left to go relay the message, While Michael stood there staring at the black stain upon the gates. _Whatever you are we will defend against you_ , thought Michael.

* * *

 **Old Satan Faction HQ**

"How many did we lose?" spoke Katerea Leviathan to a lowly grunt that had came back with the report.

The grunt swallowed the saliva in his throat as he fears of what would happen next. "I..i'm afraid all w..were killed in the assault on the strange rift within the dimensional gap m'lady," the grunt spoke in fear.

Before he could even beg he was blasted in a smear on the wall by Katerea. "Well this is a setback," spoke Rizevim Lucifer.

"This is no time to be calm Rizevim, whatever these creatures are they now pose a problem to our plans," spoke Creuserey Asmodeus

"Oh calm down Creuserey, this is only a minor setback," spoke Rizevim.

"I don't think losing two-thirds of our number is a 'miner' setback," spoke Shalba Beelzebub.

"We are severely lacking in manpower, even with the power we can gain from Opis it will do us little good when we don't have an army to assist us," spoke Katerea.

"Not even mentioning that Opis has been hard to contact as of late, no one has been able to find her for the past few weeks, her being under the radar for a few days is natural but for weeks something is happening," spoke Creuserey

"My fellow devils you have nothing to fear," Rizevim spoke.

"And why pre tell is that Rizevim?" asked Shalba.

"Well due to mine and Euclid experiments along with some stolen fallen technology, we have been able to finally complete Project Rebirth and perfect our cloning efforts," spoke Rizevim as he shaped his fingers and appeared 10 identical copies of the same grunt that was just killed. "Now we have an endless supply of troops at our disposal along with them being far stronger than their genetic donors," he said as he fired a blast at one of them of similar strength to Katerea's blast. It hit the clone and the clone was badly damaged but at least it wasn't a smear on the wall. "By our estimates, we can produce around 500 clones around the strength of high-class devils roughly every two weeks," he finished.

"Impressive, this will help us but what about the rift we still have no idea what is in there?" asked Shalba.

"Leave it for now, if the troops get antsy send them in and see if they come back alive, if not it makes no difference we can always go back to it if we wish," spoke Rizevim.

With that, the devils left and Rizevim sat there pondering. _Hmm perhaps this rift might be the key to other worlds and the spreading of chaos, more research will be required, but first_ , thought Rizevim as he reviled an image of Luke from the rating game with warpfire casting behind him. But in the fire seemed to be the forms of 4 beings covered in either red, green, light blue, or pink. "What are you Luke Conwell and what secrets do you hide," Rizevim thought out loud.

* * *

 **Holy shit this took a bit. Sorry guys I have had a lot of stuff come at me left and right and while I had time in between I can't say I spent it on this story (Hides both Far Cry 5 and his Steam account).**

 **But I am back with a bit of a schedule, although I promise nothing as I tend to break those promises, I will be trying to work on not only this project but others I have been working on as well.**

 **Also, I know It might be a lot to ask you guys but this is to see if you guys are that big of fans of this. You see I would like to see a TV Tropes page for this story. Now I have to admit that I want to see it just to see what people think of my story outside of reviews and what they see in it.**

 **But besides that let's get to some things in the chapter. First I have started what I like to call "Operation Scarlet Fever" with the kiss between Luke and Rias. Now they won't be in a relationship from the start of the next chapter, it will take some time and they will be a bit awkward around each other till they know what they are to the other.**

 **Second, this is the biggest fight scene I have done so far and I don't know how I did. So I would like some feedback people. I want technique descriptions, I want insult advice, and gosh darn dangit I want to see if the injuries should be detailed.**

 **Third, we have some things going on behind the scenes with Kokabiel, Michael, and Rizevim. Also the introduction of Castiel an OC of mine for this story and no he has no relation to the one from Supernatural, I just liked the name and took it. Although if you want to imagine that his voice sounds like Misha Collins I ain't stopping ya.**

 **Fourth is I hope I made everyone as believable as possible. I go for quality not quantity in my stories or at least try too.**

 **Other than that I don't have much to say other than that. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and this is Gaslight88 signing off**


End file.
